


Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales

by EstrelitaFarr



Category: Azure Dreams
Genre: Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Novelization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 67,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstrelitaFarr/pseuds/EstrelitaFarr
Summary: In the azure sky, the Monster Tower looms. In its shadow, a town surrounded by golden sand. A place where dreams and hopes are realised, where everyone's heart is touched by one monster tamer... this is Monsbaiya. One-shot novelisation collection. A NaNoWriMo 2013 winner.





	1. Foreword

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Foreword**

 

**To those who have played Azure Dreams (PSX version):**

I really enjoyed playing this game years ago! I had fun climbing the Tower and getting eggs and building the town and going through the story events, though of course the dialogue could be better. It’s a game I still play once in a while, and each storyline’s events are separate and simple enough that I could use it as my guinea pig for writing my first themed short story collection. xP

 

**To those who haven’t played Azure Dreams (PSX version):**

It’s a fun game to play! Not for the story, of course, but for the gameplay – turn-based battle system in a randomly generated dungeon with monster raising, some town building and a bit of dating sim. If you have a chance to play it, please do! But if not, don’t worry. If you don’t mind spoilers, this short story collection covers pretty much every storyline aspect of the game and more!

 

**To those who have / haven’t played Other Life: Azure Dreams (GBC Version):**

The GBC version has much more stuff in the Monster Tower than the PSX version (a freaking 100 floors compared to 40!) but got trimmed down town-wise – no girlfriends, no town-building, etc. I’ve never actually played the GBC version myself though, so I’m not sure how much storyline is actually left on there. o_o

 

**To every reader in general:**

In this novelisation, I decided to write it in a different style than my other novelisations. Instead of a typical chapter-by-chapter narration in (mainly) the protagonist’s point-of-view, I decided to have a themed collection of short stories with different characters’ PoV, with the protagonist as the one thread connecting all of them. Something new, so I hope you’ll enjoy it. :D

 

**Thanks and Credits:**

Thanks to Konami for making this unique, enjoyable game!

Thanks to Chris Baty and team for founding and hosting NaNoWriMo!

Thanks to Krysmphoenix at LPArchive for Let’s Play Azure Dreams! It makes a good reference material. :D

And thanks to you for reading my story!

 

**Disclaimer:**

_Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales_ is written by Estrelita Farr, who does not own anything from the actual game. And a terrible curse shall befall those who try to steal this story. xO

 


	2. Wreath

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Wreath**

Written by Estrelita Farr

 

The necklace broke. The pendant landed on her lap with barely a sound.

Wreath inhaled sharply. Her mind still dulled by sleep, her eyes lowered, then glanced slowly around the sitting room.

The air was thick with silence. The room was strangely still. She could hear nothing, not even chirps that were often loud at this time of the day.

Suddenly, the memory rushed into her mind.

The strong crimson eyes. The confident squared shoulders. The crimson hair that seemed to glow. Guy’s final smile as he turned to leave, striding purposefully towards the Monster Tower.

The pendant he gave her now lay on her lap, its necklace broken.

Could… could it be…?

No, of course she was just being silly. After all, she wasn’t one to believe in superstitions. That was something only gossiping women at the restaurant would do, and she wasn’t one to begin with.

But, as her fingers touched her pendant, a strange chill shot through her. A heavy weight pressed down on her racing heart.

Thunder rumbled in the sky, drawing her attention to the window. The sunny midday sky was no longer there; only the dark, dreary afternoon sky remained. Getting up from the chair, she went to the window, absent-mindedly placing the pendant on the window sill, her eyes gazed directly forward.

The Monster Tower. Looming over the darkened desert town of Monsbaiya.

She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

_Please be careful, Guy…_

Suddenly, a bright light shot across the town. Birds from the nearby trees took to the sky in mad twittering.

Wreath screamed. Eyes blinded, she held tightly to the windowsill, as though it was the only source of safety left, as though expecting the ground to collapse beneath her.

“Mum!” her small son yelled, followed by loud, hurried footsteps.

She could feel two scrawny arms around her waist. As she placed an arm around his shoulders, her heart calmed. As her eyes adjusted, the first thing she saw was her son’s face, gazing resolutely up at her even as he trembled.

“I’m fine, Koh,” she said. “I’m fine.”

Another flash of light. As she looked up, she saw what it was.

The Monster Tower. Its top was shining brightly, a pillar of light leading upwards like the stairway to heaven. A gigantic magic circle shone, gyrating slowly like the gears of a gigantic clock, the shining runic characters etched deeply into the edge. The circle grew smaller and smaller as it spun, crushing into a tiny ball of light that hovered above the tower.

Then, slowly, it faded away into the darkness, leaving no trace behind.

This had never happened to the Monster Tower before… Wreath had never even heard of any stories of it before.

Then she remembered.

Guy. With strong crimson eyes, confident squared shoulders, the crimson hair that seemed to glow. His final smile as he turned to leave, striding purposefully towards the Tower. Was that what her broken necklace meant…?

No. _No_. She refused to believe it.

Her eyes stung, but she blinked the tears away. Her heart felt as though it had frozen, but her hand wrapped protectively around her son, the other over her large belly… over her unborn child.

Time seemed to slow down. One second felt like one minute, one minute felt like one hour. By the time it was night, Wreath felt as though she had waited for years, with the crushing feeling on her pained heart, her eyes barely focusing. Koh put his arms around her, trying to console her, but she knew it was merely a tough front… he was barely holding back his tears too.

Something fell lightly on the roof of the house. And another. And another. Then, a whole shower of them. A cool wind weaved in through the window.

Rain. Falling from the dark night sky, as though they were the tears of celestial beings. The thunder rumbled in the distance, like the growl of a beast overcome by sadness. It felt nostalgic. Had it been ten years since it last rained in this oasis town?

The wooden clock on the wall ticked loudly.

She thought she had already grown accustomed to it. The long days when her husband was at the Tower, when there was no one else but herself and her son, and now her unborn child within her… she thought she had already grown accustomed to it.

It felt different this time. It felt… darker. Foreboding.

The sight of Guy leaving for the Tower remained vivid in her mind. The strong crimson eyes. The confident squared shoulders. The crimson hair that seemed to glow. Was her necklace breaking truly a bad omen? Was the light from the Tower a bad omen? If not, then why did it bring such chilling fear to her heart?

No… she had to endure. She had to trust him. After all, wasn’t he the greatest monster tamer in Monsbaiya? If anyone could reach the top of the Tower and return safely, it was him. She had to trust him.

_BANG!_

Both Wreath and Koh jumped.

Another bang on the front door. And another.

“Dad!” Koh cried, running to the door. “It must be Dad! He’s home!”

Wreath hesitated, her heart banging rapidly against her chest.

“G-Guy?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Koh threw the door open with a huge grin on his face… which quickly disappeared.

There, dripping wet at the door, was not a person. It was a creature just three feet tall, like a large bird with blue and green horizontal stripes all over its body, its wings not big enough to fly with. Around the single horn on its head, a leather collar meekly sat… covered in blood.

_Blood_. As though a bleeding, dying person had placed the collar onto its head…

“It’s… it’s Dad’s monster collar…” the boy muttered, shaking his head. “Why did his familiar come back without him? Why is it all red? Where’s Da–”

A great roar of thunder. Like a demon triumphant.

Wreath’s eyes widened. Her heart felt as though it had stopped.

Guy… Guy was gone. Her husband was gone. This was what her broken necklace meant.

Then everything around her became black.

“MUM!!”

 

* * *

 

Darkness. That was all she could see.

Silence. That was all she could hear.

The dark, heavy weight of despair. That was all she could feel.

All day long, Wreath could do nothing but lay on her bed, hearing nothing, feeling nothing. When she did open her eyes, she could only see one colour. The sky, the trees, the birds, they all had the same colour… a monotone shade of grey.

Guy was gone. Gone, without a chance for her to say goodbye. He brought colour to her life… and the colour left with him.

Suddenly, she couldn’t remember him properly. Suddenly, memories of him become nothing but a dark haze. How did his smile look like? How did his embrace feel like?

She couldn’t remember them. Guy was gone, and the only memory of him left was his name.

Cold. Freezing. As though icy waters had washed over her heart.

She screamed. Again and again, she screamed. Again and again, she screamed his name, as though it would engrave his name into her very soul.

But it did not.

Time passed, yet all she could see was a single shade of grey. All she could hear was the deafening silence. Even as she stared at the surface of the oasis lake, the warmth of the sun could not be felt.

Guy was gone… and she could not go on any longer.

She stepped into the lake. It felt neither hot nor cold.

She took another step. And another.

The tears streamed down her face, dripping into the water like pearls.

“No, don’t go!”

She held her breath, afraid to turn.

The voice. Familiar.

A gentle hand touched her arm.

“Don’t go,” the voice repeated, this time softer. “I’ll take care of you, so you won’t have to cry anymore.”

Trembling, she turned.

And stopped.

Her heart froze.

Guy. Standing before her, a gentle hand on her arm.

More tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She raised a shaking hand towards him, unable to believe her eyes.

She blinked.

No… it wasn’t Guy.

It was Koh.

The strong crimson eyes. The confident squared shoulders. The crimson hair that seemed to glow.

Just like Guy. Just as she remembered.

Suddenly, she realised.

Guy was gone… but he had never left her. His memories were never gone from her heart. They had been here all along… in the son they had together.

A sob escaped her. She fell to her knees, as though they could no longer support her. She held her son tightly, as though she would never let go.

He closed his eyes and placed his arms around her.

“I’ll take care of you, Mum, so you won’t have to cry anymore.”

As the warm morning sun spread its rays onto them, they remained there for a long time.

And there, on the windowsill the pendant lay, its necklace mended, seemingly smiling to itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a brand new story, though this time it’s not a full novel but a collection of short stories! I’ve always liked those bittersweet stories where the beginning matches the ending, so I tried my hand at it. Hopefully this story is to your liking. :D
> 
> I know the game’s opening scene has an old man and a woman accompanying Wreath and Koh as they waited for Guy, but I decided to throw them out of this chapter because in-game they aren’t important enough to be given names (they’re really just called Grandpa and Aunt) and are never again found anywhere in the city after that. I once tried leaving them in this chapter, but they were so distracting that I threw them out (again) after that. xP


	3. Nico

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Nico**

Written by Estrelita Farr

 

“Wake up! HAH!”

_POW!_

“OW! Darn it, Nico! Can’t you be a bit more gentle?!”

“Oh, shut up! I can’t help being a tomboy, so there! Now hurry up and get up! It’s almost high noon!”

The adolescent boy mumbled something under his breath and burrowed deeper into the sheets… only to scramble out of the bed when Nico struck with her foot again.

Nico scowled. Even though her childhood friend had just made his debut as a monster tamer, Koh hadn’t changed at all… still an uncouth lazy bum. He just turned fifteen – _fifteen! An adult!_ – and she still had to kick him awake every morning! When would he finally become the handsome princely gentleman his late father was?

She sighed. _Probably never._

 

* * *

 

Monsbaiya, a desert town built around a small oasis, just outside the shadow of the great Monster Tower that loomed overhead. Everything here was old and dusty – the small stone houses the people called their homes, the rickety windmills that creaked with every full turn made in the wind, the awfully discoloured building that was the temple… ugh. There wasn’t one bit of culture in this place. What Nico wouldn’t give to be in a beautiful, cultured city!

She shook her head. No, she loved this town too much. This was her home. So, rather than thinking of going to a beautiful, cultured city, she would make Monsbaiya one!

“A fountain for the central square!” she cried in the middle of town, jiggling the box that had three coins in it. “Please help us with your donation! Hey, mister, can you spare some change?” She flashed her sweetest smile.

“Outta my way, missy!” the man growled as he rushed on, his hands full of boxes. “I’ve got no time for this!”

She pouted for a moment, then turned to another passer-by. “Aunty, will you donate for a fountain?”

The woman shook her head. “Sorry, money’s a little tight these days…”

The next few passers-by had variants of the same response. “Too busy.” “No money.” “What? NO WAY!” Soon Nico found the area around her rather empty, people refusing to step within thirty feet of her.

Ugh. How could the people just go about their daily lives without a thought of making Monsbaiya better?

“Darn it!” she cried and kicked a little hill of sand. She watched with satisfaction as the dust rose like a great cloud into the air… and her heart fell as it engulfed her childhood friend nearby.

“H-hey!” Koh spluttered. “What the heck? Nico!”

She gave a sheepish smile. “Oops, sorry, Koh. Didn’t know you were there.”

A moment of coughing and spluttering later, he dusted his head. “So, what are you doing here? What’s with that box?”

Grinning, she tapped the box. “I’m collecting funds for a fountain at the central square. Thought it’d make the place a little more cultural, don’t you agree?” She shook her head. “I still remember your dad telling us about the cities he passed on his way to Monsbaiya, especially the one with a park. A beautiful park, where people would come to rest on its decorated benches, watching the fountain gently spurting clear water into the air…” She gave a dreamy sigh. “Those elegant people… they would sometimes have festivals… or concerts…”

“Yeah, I remember Dad mentioning a city like that.” He gave a cheeky grin. “But you, an elegant girl at a park? Man, you’ve got a loooooong way to go!”

Heat rushed to her face, and she lashed out at him with a foot. “Oh, shut up, you!”

He ducked, laughing. “See what I mean?”

She sighed. She knew, she was too much of a tomboy to be one of those elegant, cultured people… but perhaps one day…

“But since you’re so enthusiastic about it, here, take this.” He suddenly tossed something shiny at her.

She caught it neatly. When she opened her hand to look, however, she gasped.

A gold coin with ‘1,000’ engraved onto it.

Did Koh just give her a _thousand_ Gold? Koh, whose family had nothing to live on for years except for the sales of his late father’s tamed monsters? Koh, whose mother had to work multiple odd jobs to care for him and his little sister? A thousand Gold would last them _a week!_

“KOH!” she almost screamed. “Shouldn’t you give this to your mother instead?!”

He waved a nonchalant hand. “Relax, that’s not even half of what I gave her.”

“B-but where did you–”

“I made it to the third floor of the Monster Tower. Man, you should’ve seen the monster eggs I brought back!”

Her eyes widened. Koh actually made it all the way to the third floor? Few treasure hunters or monster tamers could reach that high, and he actually did it…

He grinned. “Surprised, eh?”

Nico returned the grin and slapped his back. “Way to go, Koh! Who knew you’d actually do well at the Tower? You might actually be as great as your dad!”

He puffed out his chest. “Of course! I’ll be as good as him… no, I’ll _surpass_ him!”

“Well, before that, you’d have to beat your rival first, right?” She glanced to the side. “Speaking of which, here he comes.”

“What?” He turned, then his face screwed into a scowl.

At that moment, another adolescent boy strode proudly towards them. His elaborate suit of silk that gleamed in the sun, the sleeves puffy, drew Nico’s eyes – now that was what an elegant, cultured guy would wear. With a dashing lopsided smile, he gave an elaborate bow.

“Nico Southey, here I am.” There was even a hint of culture in his voice. “I, Ghosh Rhode, have come to you.”

Koh continued to scowl.

Ghosh glanced at him, then turned his eyes back to Nico. “By the way, did this _nincompoop_ make a donation for the fountain?”

Nico giggled. “He donated one thousand Gold.”

“One thousand Gold?” Clicking his tongue, he ran a hand through his hair. “In that case, I shall donate one thousand _and one_ Gold.” He gave her two coins. “Now, will you excuse me, my lady?”

With another elaborate bow, he turned and left.

The girl gasped, wide eyes staring after him. Her heart pounded, feeling as though she was floating on clouds.

“H-h-h-he…” She swallowed. “H-he called me a l-lady…”

Koh crossed his arms with a sulk. “He probably meant boggley.”

_Pop._

Her happiness popped and dissipated like a bubble, leaving behind a bitter taste in her mouth. Heat rushing to her head, she whirled onto her childhood friend and stomped her foot. “Well, you should be a little nicer to her! It’s hard to find one as cute as this one!”

Koh gave a nonchalant shrug before leaving as well, in the direction of the Monster Tower.

Nico gritted her teeth and kicked another mound of sand.

Stupid Koh. She already knew he wouldn’t understand elegance and culture and probably just thought of her as an undesirable tomboy, but… stupid Koh.

 

* * *

 

“Wake up! HAH!”

_POW!_

“OW! Darn it, Nico! Why’d you have to kick me every morning?! Lemme sleep in already!”

“Hurry up and get up! I’ve something to show you!”

A few minutes of mumbles and grumbles later, a disgruntled Koh finally relented and got up. Nico couldn’t stop grinning as she – after a quick wave to his bemused mother – dragged him out of the house and all the way to the central square.

Then they stopped. Koh’s eyes widened.

What used to be an empty lot in the middle of town was now a beautiful new park, the floor tiled with a peaceful combination of white and blue, the decorated stone benches filled with resting people arranged in a square. Right in the centre, drawing everyone’s eyes, was a great, elegant fountain, with water pouring down like a waterfall from its top, occasionally squirting water upwards to the delight of wide-eyed children. The sound of flowing water resonated in the air, gentle and calming.

Nico spread her hands. “Well? What do you think? It gives the town a much nicer feeling, doesn’t it?”

Her childhood friend glanced around the park. “Wow, you really got it done. Not bad.”

“I owe it to you and Ghosh, mainly. I’m really touched.”

He puffed his chest. “Yeah, you owe it to me!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

She continued to smile proudly at the park, feeling like a mother watching her child become an adult. She closed her eyes, the gentle sound of running water washing over her, filling her heart with peace.

Footsteps sounded behind her. She turned and found herself face-to-face with Ghosh, who had on a silk suit of a different design, smooth and gleaming, drawing her eyes once again. How elegant…

“Nico Southey!” he cried dramatically, hands spread. “It’s magnificent! Glorious! Majestic!” The dashing lopsided smile formed on his face. “Such a beautiful place suits you.”

Heat rushed to Nico’s cheeks. “Oh, Ghosh.”

He ran a hand through his hair and smirked. “It’s Koh who isn’t a good match for this beautiful place, or for you.”

Koh scowled. “Well, neither do you!”

“Heh. A barbarian like you wouldn’t understand elegance.”

“Why, you…!”

As much as she would like to deny it, Nico had to agree; Koh was definitely a barbarian. All her life, she had never seen Koh act gentlemanly – he ate messily with his hands, his words were rough and insensitive… a stark difference from his rival, who had given her nothing but compliments. Why couldn’t Koh be as cultural and gentlemanly as his late father, or even Ghosh?

A smug grin on his face, Ghosh held out a hand. “Nico, let’s find a quiet place to talk about culture and love.”

Her eyes shone. As dignified and ladylike as she could, she took his hand. “All right.”

Then they left, leaving behind a flabbergasted Koh.

 

* * *

 

Nico had never enjoyed her days more. There wasn’t a day that she didn’t spend with Ghosh, discussing on how to make Monsbaiya more cultural, admiring picture books of other cities at his spacious manor. He was such a pleasure to be with – knowledgeable, generous with compliments and gifts, good-looking, and he certainly had flair. Koh was certainly good-looking too, as his father was, but… if only he was as cultured and gentlemanly like Ghosh.

She stopped. Come to think of it, she hadn’t seen her childhood friend in days… in fact, when was the last time she went to wake him up?

She glanced at the clock. Good, it was still morning. Koh never had the sense to wake up on his own before noon, after all.

After dropping a note at the Rhode manor that she would be late today, Nico rushed over to Koh’s little cottage, waving a quick hello at his mother as she passed by. However, when she reached his room… she stopped and stared.

The bed was empty. Messy and evidently slept in, but most certainly empty.

Where was Koh?

“He woke up early on his own and went out,” his mother said when asked. “Come to think of it, he’s been doing that the last few days.”

Strange. That wasn’t like him at all.

The mother’s eyes narrowed in concern. “Did something happen?”

“Oh, no,” Nico quickly answered. “Nothing at all.”

The girl returned to Rhode manor, meeting Ghosh as she usually did, but her mind kept going back to Koh, her heart unsettled. Was he mad that she was with Ghosh a lot lately? The two rivals had always hated one another, but she never thought Koh would be so petty…

Then, she stopped. Her eyes grew wide.

There, by the fountain park, was Koh, standing face-to-face with a familiar girl.

Ghosh’s adolescent sister Selfi, a stuck-up little witch who always acted like a princess, always scantily dressed to the point the boys would always be drawn to her before any other girls. Why would Koh be with someone like _her?_

The two exchanged a quick word, too soft to catch, then she handed over something large and round over to him.

A monster egg. Something a monster tamer considered precious.

Nico gasped. Selfi, who _never_ gave anything to a boy – or anyone, for that matter – if she couldn’t get anything in return. Selfi, who always made a cute face in front of the guys but looked down on Koh… gave something so precious to him?

Pain stabbed at Nico’s heart, cold and heavy. Her eyes stung, yet she could only stare.

The sight of Koh and Selfi together… why did it… hurt so?

“SELFI!” Ghosh screamed, making everyone jump. “Get _away_ from that dirty thing!”

Selfi turned, eyes wide, then meekly nodded as she stepped away. “Yes, Brother.”

He growled as he whirled towards Koh and shook a fist. “You… you… come back in a _million years_ if you want to seduce my sister!”

Koh gritted his teeth. “What?! I wasn’t–”

“Selfi, we’re going home!”

Selfi gave another meek nod. “Yes, Brother.”

Then, they were both gone, leaving behind the two childhood friends.

Silence.

Pain continued to stab at Nico’s heart. It felt as though it was about to burst… as though she was about to burst into tears.

Pain. The very sight of Koh filled her with pain.

“Look, Nico,” he began, shaking his head. “It isn’t what you think it is.”

_Pain_ _._ Then a burning anger that rushed to her head. Clenching her fists, she glared at him. “Oh, really! I’ve never seen Selfi give something so precious to anyone! Why isn’t it what I think it is?”

“What’s with you? Selfi only gave me a monster egg; there’s nothing between us.”

_Pain_ _._ Anger. “Oh, I’m SURE there’s SOMETHING between you! I’m just an UNLADYLIKE TOMBOY, so why don’t you just go and find her and LEAVE ME ALONE!”

He gritted his teeth. “FINE. I’ll just go ahead and do that. YOU asked for it.” Tucking Selfi’s monster egg under his arm, he swept past her without as much as a glance at her.

Burning. Anger continued to burn in Nico’s heart. Like a stubborn beast refusing to calm. Then, it slowly ebbed away, like a fleeting dream.

Then realisation struck her.

A gasp escaped her lips. She turned, wide eyes searching for her childhood friend… but it was too late.

He was already gone.

 

* * *

 

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days. Yet the pain continued to stab at Nico’s heart, again and again each time the memory filled her mind. Of seeing Koh and Selfi together, of Selfi giving him something so precious. Of his eyes burning with anger… at her.

_Pain_ _._

A gasp escaped her. Eyes stinging, she curled up tightly, wishing the pain would just go away… but it would not. And neither would that heavy weight of guilt on her heart.

Why… did she lash out at him like that? Why… did it hurt so much to see them both together? Why did it hurt so much now… at the thought of Koh’s burning eyes on her? Why did she now… hate every fibre of her tomboy self?

_Pain_ _._ Guilt.

Yes, it was her fault. She was the one who started it. No matter what the reason… she should not have attacked him.

But she could not apologise to him. Each time she thought of going to his house, she froze outside, unable to take a step further as though there was an invisible barrier blocking her. Each time they bumped into each other in town, the burning anger would return and grab hold of her heart, and she would lash out at him again. And again they would part with stabbing words, with burning eyes.

_Pain_ _._ Guilt. It brought her close to tears. Yet, she could not apologise to him.

She began to spend more and more time with Ghosh in hopes of lessening the pain… but instead the pain grew even more as she began to see Ghosh’s flawed gentlemanliness. He was generous with words of praise and compliments, but none of comfort and kindness. He would always talk about himself, touching a little about the subject of culture… but never asked for her opinion on anything. Did he even care about her? Even his lopsided smile that she thought was dashing seemed greasy to her now.

At least Koh listened to her. Even if he always teased her for being a tomboy, even if he was loud and uncouth, at least he noticed whenever she felt down and tried to cheer her up. But now…

Pain stabbed at her heart. Guilt weighted heavily on her heart.

She missed him.

 

* * *

 

The morning desert air was cool, calming. A few people started coming to the fountain park, some sitting on the benches, some exercising, some reading a book. Nico watched them from her bench, smiling inwardly as she saw the peace in them, then felt a twinge of sadness. She wished peace would fill her heart too… but the pain and guilt remained, as though to plague her forever.

Quiet footsteps on the tiled floor, drawing her attention. The green travelling robes worn and faded, the edge of the hat jagged and frayed, a man stopped by the fountain, with a large cello leaning against him. With the cello bow in his hand, he bowed towards the people.

“Good people of Monsbaiya,” he said in a rich voice, “I am a travelling cellist. Please listen to my song.”

And, with a slow wave of the cello bow, he began playing.

The deep sound of the cello, slow and clear.

The people listened in awed silence. Gradually, cats settled by the fountain, listening with dreamy eyes. Rabbits hopped near, eyes turned towards the cellist, and birds gathered at the edge of the fountain. None of them moved, none of them made a sound. They only listened, as music resonated in the air.

Nico felt the gentle sound of the cello reach deeply into her pained heart. Resonating with her feelings. Tears stung her eyes, and she wiped them away. Why did it… affect her so?

“HEY, YOU!”

Everyone jumped. The cello stopped. All eyes turned as the rabbits fled and the birds took to the sky in rapid twittering. The cats leaped back and hissed, wide eyes aimed towards the newcomer.

Ghost Rhode strode forward, a smirk plastered on his face, his silk suit gleaming in the sunlight. He gave a wink in Nico’s direction, then waved the cellist away.

“Move, move, move!” he cried. “You grubby bum, polluting Nico’s park!”

Nico gasped, eyes wide, and leaped to her feet. “Stop it, Ghosh! This park isn’t just mine, it’s for everyone!”

“No, I donated my money for you to build this park, not for people to use it.” Another wave at the cellist. “Get out, you bum!”

The cellist’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

“Didn’t you hear me? I said, GET OUT!”

The crowd muttered among themselves, and Ghosh ignored them. He continued to wave the cellist away, as though shooing away a stubborn cat.

Nico stared.

Was this… really Ghosh’s true nature? Rude and heartless? But he was supposed to be a cultured gentleman, so why…?

“That’s enough!”

Everyone jumped. All eyes turned, focused on a familiar man standing between Ghosh and the cellist.

Nico gasped.

The brilliant ruby eyes, strong, firm. The gleaming red hair, like the surface of a ruby. Tall. Handsome.

Koh’s… father?

She blinked.

No, it wasn’t Koh’s father… it was Koh himself.

The brilliant ruby eyes, strong, firm. The gleaming red hair, like the surface of a ruby. Tall. Handsome.

Just like his father.

“That’s enough, Ghosh!” Koh cried, eyes narrowed into a glare. “Leave him alone!”

Ghosh sneered. “What? So it’s just you, numbskull. Is this a deal between bums or what?” He shrugged. “What’s wrong with chasing out bums from a beautiful park? A beautiful lady like Nico is more suited for this place!”

He gazed at him, with strong crimson eyes. “The music was so beautiful.”

Nico stopped.

Beautiful. The music was beautiful… so that was why her heart was touched. The beautiful sound of the cello, soft and gentle. Resonating with her heart, her feelings. Koh was able to feel it too, that beautiful sound of the cello… but why couldn’t Ghosh?

Suddenly, she realised.

A cultural person was not born, or made merely from possession of items, knowledge or skills… it came from the heart. The heart to try to make things better. The heart to see in beauty in things. Appreciate them. Like the beautiful sound of the cello, soft and gentle. And one such heart would have beauty in itself as well; kindness, gentleness…

And Ghosh had none of that.

Nico closed her eyes, then opened them resolutely.

“Yes,” she said, facing Ghosh directly. “The music was beautiful. I want to hear more, and I think many of us do, too. Even a cat wants to listen! Why can’t you understand that, Ghosh?”

One of the cats meowed, and everyone started shouting.

“Yeah! We want to hear more!”

“Just because you’re rich doesn’t mean you call the shots here!”

“Get the hell outta here!”

Ghosh gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Several times he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Then, finally, he threw up his hands and stormed off, deliberately stepping on a cat’s tail on the way out.

Gradually, the crowd quietened. The cellist approached Koh and gave a deep bow. “Thank you so much. I was glad that you rescued me, but I was even happier when you said my music was beautiful.”

Koh grinned. “Hey, don’t mention it; it was the truth, after all. So why don’t you continue where you left off? I think everyone wants to hear more.”

“YEAH!” the crowd cried.

The cellist smiled, a wide smile full of happiness and gratitude. Another deep bow, then he brought the cello bow to the strings and started playing once more.

The beautiful sound of the cello, soft and gentle. Resonating with everyone’s hearts and feelings.

Once again, everyone settled down. The cats curled up. The rabbits returned, hopping into a corner. The birds gathered by the fountain. Listening. Appreciating.

Nico and Koh glanced at each other, then turned away again. An awkward silence grew thick between them.

A moment passed. Another moment passed.

“I’m sorry!” they both cried simultaneously, then blinked. “Huh?”

“Uh, you first?” Koh suggested.

Nico shook her head. “No, you first.”

He rubbed his head. “Look, uh… I just wanted to say… there’s really nothing between me and Selfi. I just happened to save her from a few monsters at the Tower, so she gave me that egg as thanks. And I’m sorry for losing my temper with you.”

She closed her eyes.

Strange. She thought hearing about Selfi would make her angry all over again… but there was no trace of the burning anger. None at all. All that was there in her heart was just calm acceptance.

Koh’s eyes narrowed in worry. “Nico?”

She smiled up at him. “Don’t worry about it, Koh. I’m not mad. At least, not anymore.” She lowered her head. “I realised I was cruel to you lately… and I’m sorry. So, to make up for it, here, give me a punch.”

“Eh, forget it. You know I can’t punch a lady. Dad always did tell me to take good care of women.”

She laughed. “Oh, so Koh actually learned something from his great father! You–”

Then she froze.

A… lady? Did he just call her a lady… a woman?

Koh blinked. “Oh, right. There’s something I’ve been wanting to give you.” He reached into his pocket, then dropped something smooth and hard onto her hand.

A bright azure gem, the colour of the sky.

She gasped. “Koh! This… are you sure you could afford this?!”

“That’s okay, I found it in the Tower a few days back. I gave Mum the rest of my stuff.” He flushed. “I thought it might… you know… like it.”

She stared at him. Koh, actually giving her a gift a lady would like?

Then he abruptly gave a roguish grin. “Of course, it’d be better if you really become a real lady!”

She gave him a playful slap on the arm. “Oh, shut up, you!”

Both of them laughed, all traces of tension between them gone.

With that, they parted ways. Nico watched as he waved goodbye, turned and strode away.

The brilliant ruby eyes, strong, firm. The gleaming red hair, like the surface of a ruby. Tall. Handsome. When did he suddenly seem so much like his father?

Nico shook her head. She might still be a long way from her dream of making Monsbaiya a cultural town. But, as she gazed at the broad back of her childhood friend, a vast change from the puny kid she was used to… she smiled to herself.

Starting tomorrow, she would wake him up again… but, this time, she wouldn’t need to kick him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, this was actually the chapter that had me stuck with writers’ block for TWO ENTIRE YEARS! I think the issue was that Wreath’s one-shot was more condensed, so when writing Nico’s after re-reading Wreath’s, my inner editor was so fired up that she tried to fix everything to match Wreath’s condensed version… and it basically killed any writing ability I had at the time. Several times I tried reviving the project, and several times I was forced to throw it into the “Stopped Stories” folder. Hence why I didn’t post anything for a while. x_x
> 
> Thankfully, I managed to revive my writing ability for this chapter during NaNoWriMo 2013. This time, I did something different… which is, NEVER re-read Wreath’s one-shot before writing! I treated Nico’s one-shot as what it was – a separate one-shot rather than a connected story – and it flowed much better. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading the fruits of my (two year) labour!


	4. Selfi

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Selfi**

Written by Estrelita Farr

 

In the desert town of Monsbaiya, where afternoons were blisteringly hot and the nights were as cold as winter, a wide variety of people lived and worked. The farmers, growing crops in the lush oasis. The hardworking construction workers, constantly building as though to expand the town. The treasure hunters, constantly yelling at the top of their lungs as though to bring the buildings down between trips to the fabled Monster Tower. The demure general store owner, the amused bar owner, the gruff weaponry store owner.

But, for Selfi Rhode, there were only four kinds of people in Monsbaiya – the great Rhode family, the outsiders, the servants… and the barbarians.

Those born into the Rhode family were always on a class above everyone else, destined for greatness. The butlers, the maids and the boys that constantly fought among themselves for her attention were servants, whose only purpose was to serve the Rhodes. People the Rhodes were not acquainted with – or did not bother to acquaint with – were outsiders to be ignored.

And the barbarians? Anyone too rough and uncouth to be seen in the company of a Rhode. An even lower class than the servants. Just like Koh, an adolescent boy around Selfi’s age, with messy red hair like a badly mangled beetroot, with patchy adventurer’s garb that had more holes than a premium Swiss cheese.

Ugh, what a fashion fiasco. At least the other boys’ clothes were neat and tidy and even fashionable, clothes befitting a Rhode’s company! And why couldn’t he at least comb that messy hair of his?

Thankfully, Selfi hardly met Koh in town. In fact, whenever they met, she was always in other company. The other boys, who constantly fought among themselves for her attention, were a good enough distraction, and with her older brother Ghosh, who always ended up in an insult-throwing fest with Koh, there were little chances for interaction with the latter.

She smirked to herself, tossing her hair.

Why would she want to interact with him anyway? She was the daughter of the noble Rhode family; stunningly pretty, vastly intelligent, incredibly wealthy. Such barbarians were beneath her.

But, when she started making expeditions into the great Monster Tower, she started bumping into him. Well, of course they would meet there – after all, she was training as a magician by battling monsters for experience, and he was a monster tamer aspiring to reach the top floor of the Tower. At first they merely passed by each other with barely a glance, before continuing on their separate ways. Then, as their chance meetings became frequent, Selfi couldn’t resist the temptation to poke fun at him – who would see her interacting with a barbarian?

“Oh, what a bad day it is!” she exclaimed suddenly, startling him. “Imagine meeting a barbarian like you here at the Tower!”

But he just grinned and said, “Barbarian? I prefer ‘diamond in the rough’!”

“Well, it’s a pity you have to work to unleash your true potential, unlike us Rhodes.”

Without waiting for an answer, she strode off, chuckling.

Then, on the next meeting, she greeted, “Hi there! How are things going at the Tower?”

He grinned. “It’s been pretty good. Busy as always though.”

She chuckled. “Well, you really seem busy running around, unlike me, who never have to work.”

And off she went.

On yet another meeting, she said, “Hi there! You look so handsome in the Tower. Must be the darkness!”

Days passed. Their paths crossed again several times after that, with similar exchanges. Strangely, Koh continued to grin at her as they met, unperturbed by the insults she had given him, talking as though they had exchanged nothing but pleasantries. He didn’t even mind the nickname she gave him – Puffy Lips – which was the first thing she thought of at the time.

Then, one day, as Selfi was making her way through the second floor of the Monster Tower, a high cry caught her attention.

Nearby, a green round creature slightly bigger than a football sat, with two straight horns on its head like a goat’s. Its black button-like eyes stared upwards at her as its lizard-like tail quivered behind it.

Selfi’s eyes shone.

A pulunpa! Oh, such a cute, dear little thing! How she wished she could take it home with her… but her brother would frown at her. The entire town would laugh at her. Selfi, a lady of the great Rhode family, with a pet _pulunpa!_ The weakest of all monsters, the joke among all monster tamers! No, she couldn’t take it home with her… she couldn’t risk her image for her love of pulunpas. Still, there was no one here to see her; a quick pat on the head should be fine.

“Hey, little fella,” she said softly, approaching the pulunpa closely. “Are you lost?”

The creature shivered and shook, seemingly frozen on the spot.

She knelt beside it, a slow hand reaching out for its head.

Then, as though summoned by an invisible whistle, an entire horde of pulunpas emerged. Some in eye-pleasing pastel green, like the one she was about to pet. Some covered with the darkest shade of green, with grey horns gleaming like a newly sharpened knife.

All the black eyes focused at her. Burning into her.

Selfi’s eyes widened. Her mouth fell open.

Surrounded. She was surrounded.

No, her fear had to be unfounded. After all, how could creatures as cute as these pulunpas attack her? How could creatures as cute as them be so vicious? No, her fear had to be unfounded.

But, as their black eyes focused onto her, gleaming black eyes, her heart continued to race. Blood rushed through her veins, filling her with a sudden rush of energy. As though screaming at her.

She had to run – _she had to run!_

Her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes wide, she spun on her heels and sped down the hall.

And the pulunpas charged at her with a loud snarl. With gleaming white fangs.

She ran and ran, her heart racing, her breath caught in her throat. Her mind scrambled for a spell incantation – any incantation – as she tightly gripped her wooden staff.

“O-oh, spirit of f-fire”– _gasp_ –“heed m-my command!”

A feeble ball of fire. Barely bouncing off the head of one pulunpa.

“Oh, s-spirit of fire! H-heed my c-command!”

And another feeble ball of fire. Only succeeding in making the pulunpas snarl.

Cold fear washed over her heart. Tears welled up in her eyes.

She ran and ran, her heart racing, her breath caught in her throat. She screamed as one charged right past her. She screamed as one snapped at her heels and missed by inches. She screamed and screamed… and no one came to help her.

The group of adolescent boys she had just parted with moments before merely stood there with wide eyes, frozen on the spot. Some reached for the hilts of their swords, but did not draw them. Some raised their weapons and made to move, but froze again a few steps later. And they all remained frozen even after she had left them far behind, with the pulunpas chasing her.

Alone. She was utterly alone.

Finally, her energy spent, her breathing ragged, she collapsed onto the floor. Trembling, she raised her teary eyes towards the charging horde of pulunpas – at their burning black eyes, at their gleaming white fangs – then closed them.

She was utterly alone… even to her death.

Then, a swift whoosh. Like a slashing sword. Followed by a high cry of pain.

The drumming of the pulunpas’ advance stopped.

Footsteps. Rapid. Loud against the hard floor of the Monster Tower.

A loud snarl. A collective snarl.

Another swift whoosh. And another. Another high cry, and another. And another.

Selfi slowly opened her eyes. Then they widened.

Koh. Strangely bright, strangely dazzling. With vivid vermilion eyes blazing as though to burn everything down. With equally vivid vermilion hair as wild as a beast. His sword gleamed in the light of the Tower, dripping with thick blood, coated with magical flames conjured by his blue dragon-like familiar.

The snarling pulunpas fell one by one. All by a single strike.

Selfi could only stare.

Koh came to save her. He came to save her even when all the others would do nothing but look. And he struck down every pulunpa that charged at him as though they were mere balls to be hit with a bat… when her magic fireball had done nothing but bounce off their heads.

She could only stare. Even long after all the pulunpas were down. Even when Koh knelt in front of her, his eyes narrowed in concern.

Vivid vermilion eyes. For some strange reason the colour was calming. Comforting.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Selfi jumped, sitting upright. “O-oh! Yes, I’m fine! Thank you for helping me, Puffy Lips. But you finished them like it was a piece of pudding…”

He gave a sheepish grin, rubbing his head. “Oh, it’s nothing, really.”

Silence.

She bit her lip. It had never occurred to her that she could be in trouble… that a barbarian would to her rescue. What should a noble Rhode say in this case? She had to emit elegance and dignity in her response, like how they always taught her…

“Um…” She jumped to her feet and dusted her robe, then gave her usual sweet smile. “Well, it must be an honour for you to rescue me!”

With a forced, shaky laugh, she turned and went on her way.

…then later realised.

Through her response she had admitted to being rescued. _By a barbarian._ And a barbarian was sure to proudly crow that he had rescued a noble lady from danger…

Her heart fell.

He was going to tell everyone in town that she was escaping from a group of pulunpas – _pulunpas!_ The weakest of all monsters, the joke among monster tamers! – and that he rescued her from them.

He would ruin her image. The Rhode family’s image.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Selfi’s heart was constantly racing, a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach, jumping at every sound of a laugh as though it would strike at her. She was sure that barbarian had gone and told what he did to everyone he met. She was sure she was to be the latest joke of Monsbaiya.

But, strangely, no one said anything about it. Strangely, they acted the same way as they always did around her. Even her brother had said nothing at dinnertime, going off on a rant that went something like, “Damn that Koh! You know how he’s such a snivelling bastard with not even a single Gold to his name, and you know what he said to me the other day? He said, ‘Go soak your head in honey liqueur, you egghead!’ Imagine! _Me_ , _Ghosh Rhode!_ Soaking my head in honey liqueur! Well, he probably said that because he could _never_ afford a single cup of honey liqueur in his life and–”

But Selfi wasn’t listening.

Koh… never said anything about meeting her in the Tower? Never said anything about saving her from a horde of pulunpas? B-but wasn’t he a barbarian? Weren’t all barbarians blabbermouths, out to bring down anyone in a class higher than them?

Or did she… dream up the entire event?

But when she met with the group of adolescent boys she usually hung out with – the ones who didn’t act upon seeing the pulunpas attacking her – she knew she didn’t dream it all up. The boys who constantly fought for her attention were for once quiet and docile, looking like guilty puppies caught in a bad act. They approached her slowly, shoulders hunched, eyes focused on the ground.

“S-Selfi…” one of them said. “W-we’re… we’re sorry for not coming to save you in the Tower…”

Selfi frowned. “Haven’t it occurred to you that I could have _died_ then?”

They all jumped. “W-well, it did b-but–”

“Well, if that’s the case, you’re not worthy of my attention anymore. _Don’t ever_ approach me again.”

With a flick of her hair, she turned and left with a huff.

Days passed. No one brought up the pulunpa event from the Tower. No one even mentioned the word _pulunpa_ to her. Eventually Selfi relaxed, smirking to herself – well, perhaps that barbarian did have some sense to keep it quiet after all!

Then, she met him. At the fountain park in the middle of Monsbaiya.

Koh. With vivid vermilion eyes. With equally vivid vermilion hair wild like a beast. Strangely bright, strangely dazzling. Just like that time in the Tower.

Emotions rushed into her heart, emotions from that time. Fear. Relief. Anger. Shame.

Shame. It weighed on her heart. Heavy, cold.

“ _You wouldn’t dare!_ ” she cried. “You wouldn’t dare to ask a favour from me because you rescued me!”

A pause. Then Koh slowly shook his head. “You don’t need to repay me with a favour, Selfi. Every life is precious.”

She stopped. Her wide eyes stared at him.

Simple. His answer was so simple. His reason was so simple. It stunned her to silence, rendering her mind blank.

Silence.

He was a barbarian – she reminded himself – _a barbarian!_ He might not be asking her for a favour now, but there was no way he wouldn’t do the same tomorrow. Better give him something precious enough now to keep him quiet.

“Wait here,” Selfi said before disappearing into the nearby Rhode manor.

In her room, she took a quick glance around. A few stuffed toys – no, he was a boy, he wouldn’t be interested in such a thing. A few books – no, he was a barbarian, he wouldn’t appreciate these. Jewellery. Dresses and robes. Hats. Magic staffs. Was there really nothing she could keep him quiet with?

Then, her eyes stopped at something round resting on a cushion.

A pulunpa egg. Her most precious treasure.

Koh _was_ a monster tamer – he was sure to appreciate monster eggs, even pulunpa eggs…

But a heavy weight crushed her heart at the thought of parting with the egg. She had spent countless hours daydreaming as she gazed at it, imagining it as a real bouncing pulunpa that adored her, that responded to the name she had given it… the pet that she could never have as a Rhode.

She wiped away the tears from her eyes.

No, she could always find another pulunpa egg from the Monster Tower. After all, she was a Rhode, destined for greatness in everything. She _would_ get another egg from the Tower, then she would get her imaginary pet back.

And so, her heart steeled, she stepped out from the Rhode manor and shoved the egg into Koh’s arms.

“Here,” she said. “This is for saving me in the Tower. Now we’re even.”

His eyes widened as he gazed at the monster egg, mouth open as though unable to say a word.

Tears threatened to well up in Selfi’s eyes. She clenched her fists, wishing _this barbarian_ would just leave already…

“Thanks, Selfi,” he said after a while. “This must be quite precious to you.”

The words struck right into her heart. Tears rushed up to her eyes, threatening to fall.

_If you know it’s precious to me, give it back! Give it back t–_

Then, she stopped at his smile.

A warm smile, seemingly melting her on the inside. Warm vermilion eyes, seemingly enveloping her. As she gazed at him, her heart fluttered like a butterfly. If only for that warm smile… she would give him a hundred pulunpa eggs.

Then she stopped, giving herself a mental slap. What on heart was she thinking? She, a Rhode, liking a barbarian’s smile!

“SELFI!” a voice screamed from the side. “Get _away_ from that dirty thing!”

Everyone jumped.

Selfi turned, eyes wide.

Her brother Ghosh. Eyes narrowed in burning fury, fists clenched, he charged towards her. The usual greasy lopsided smile had disappeared from his face.

She meekly nodded as she obeyed her brother and stepped away from Koh. “Yes, Brother.”

Ghosh growled as he whirled towards Koh. “You… you… come back in a _million years_ if you want to seduce my sister!”

Koh gritted his teeth. “What?! I wasn’t–”

“Selfi, we’re going home!”

Selfi gave another meek nod. “Yes, Brother.”

Ghosh stormed off, and she followed closely behind without another word.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Ghosh had ordered his sister to never again meet _that barbarian_ , and while Selfi usually obeyed without a word, this time her heart balked at the thought. There was just a certain something about Koh, something that drew her towards him… and she had to know what it was.

Her brother was a great source of information – every single day at dinner time he would loudly complain about that barbarian, often mentioning something new. Selfi would appear disinterested as she silently finished her dinner, but her mind would capture every word, filing them into her mind. And, whenever she met Koh in the Monster Tower, she would grin widely and repeated the words back to him.

“Hi there, Puffy Lips!” she greeted one day. “My brother talks about you at home all the time! I know _so much_ about you! I heard you light all the torches in the Tower at night!”

A raised eyebrow. “Uh… no. That’s not true.”

She gasped – what she heard wasn’t true? B-but she heard it from–

Heat rushed to her face. Shame filled her heart. Mortified, she turned away, gave a huff and declared, “Koh is such a mystery.” Then she went off as dignified as she could.

The same thing happened the next time they met.

“Hi there, Puffy Lips! I heard from my brother that you can tell where the monsters are with your nose!”

“Uh… that’s not true.”

“…Koh is such a mystery.”

And the same thing again.

“Hi there, Puffy Lips! I heard from my brother that you’re really thirty years old!”

“Uh, nope.”

“…Koh is such a mystery.”

And again.

“Hi there, Puffy Lips! I heard from my brother that you wear frilly pink panties!”

_Gasp._ “ _That’s not true_! What on earth is Ghosh telling you every day?!”

Selfi thought for a moment. “Well, he mentioned a lot of things. He also said that your brain weighs as much as a frog’s, that you actually have scales on your back…”

Koh groaned. “Selfi… whatever you hear from him isn’t true. I don’t light the Tower’s torches at night. I can’t tell where monsters are with my nose. I’m not thirty years old – I’m only fifteen. And I sure as heck DON’T WEAR frilly pink p-panties!”

She couldn’t believe her ears. Everything she knew about him… was untrue? But the one who gave her the information was…

She scowled. “What’s your relationship with my brother?”

“We’re NOT good friends. Trust me.”

“But… all my brother talks about at home is you, Puffy Lips.”

Silence.

Koh rubbed his head. “Eh… why do you want to know so much about me, anyway? I mean, I’m just your ordinary monster tamer trying to climb to the top of the Tower.”

She grinned. “Because you’re the most interesting person to me right now! Listen, Puffy Lips! I _will_ uncover the mystery surrounding you!”

“But I don’t have any mys–”

“No need to hide! We Rhodes are persistent in achieving our goals!”

And off she went, with Koh staring wide-eyed at her.

Days passed. Selfi continued her pursuit of any information related to Koh, though this time, she discarded everything her brother told her. Quietly, discreetly, she tried to uncover details from others, but they would just raise an eyebrow and ask, “I thought you always didn’t like him – why do you want to know?”

But no, she couldn’t tell them. She couldn’t tell them that she was interested in a barbarian… but that only made her even more determined.

Well! If no one was willing to tell her more about Koh, then she would ask Koh himself!

 

* * *

 

Selfi slowly made her way across the second floor of the Monster Tower, her blue robe trailing behind her, her wooden staff in her hand. She glanced about, hoping to catch a glimpse of the familiar vivid vermilion hair.

She soon slowed to a stop. Standing still, listening closely.

Silence.

Her heart raced.

Quiet… it was too quiet. There was no sign of a monster… no sign of _any_ monster. In fact, it had been a while since she last encountered one. Where were they?

Then, a high cry.

Selfi jumped, her eyes wide.

Was… was another horde of pulunpas attacking her again?

“KEWNE!” a distant voice cried.

Selfi gasped.

That voice… it sounded like…

A scream. Stabbing right into the core of Selfi’s heart.

Then she started running. Her eyes wide, her heart racing, she started running, running towards the voice. Sounds filled her ears, chilling her heart.

A loud snarl. A swift whoosh. A high cry, followed by several loud snarls. Rapid footsteps, a roar… a scream.

Then, Selfi skidded to a stop. Her eyes widened.

Koh. With vivid vermilion eyes like smouldering flames. With equally vivid vermilion hair, the colour of blood. _Blood._ Flowing freely between his fingers pressed into his stomach, flowing freely from the gash at the side of his head. He had been forced to his knees, his fallen familiar behind him… his trembling hand tightly gripping the bloody sword.

And there, in front of him… was a horde of monsters.

_Monsters._ With gleaming fangs, with razor sharp claws. With glowing magic.

And, with a loud roar, they charged.

Selfi gasped and screamed. “KOH!!”

Then, in an instant, she was right there. Right in front of Koh. Right in front of the charging horde of monsters.

But there was no hint of fear’s chilling touch on her heart. All that was there was burning determination. A burning determination to save Koh.

“Oh, spirit of fire!” she cried, spreading her glowing hands, raising her shining staff. “Heed my command! BURN!!”

A burst of flames. Golden flames. Rising like a great dragon awoken from its deep slumber.

Crimson eyes snapped open. Crimson eyes burning with fury.

Then, with a great roar, great wings of flames engulfed everything. _Everything._

Then… silence.

Selfi’s heart raced.

Did she… did she do it…?

A moment passed. Another moment passed.

The fire slowly faded, as though it was never there. Before her, there was no sign of any monster… all that remained was a black charred floor.

She heaved a deep sigh of relief. Sapped of strength, her trembling legs gave way as she slid to a sitting position.

She did it… she did it.

“Selfi!” Koh cried as he dragged himself towards her, clutching his bleeding wound. “SELFI!”

She smiled up at him, a slow, tired smile. “Puffy Lips… are you okay?”

“I-I’m okay. How about you?”

“I’m okay too. Just a bit surprised.”

He heaved a sigh and collapsed heavily to a sitting position. “Oh, thank god! I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you…” He smiled. “Thanks for saving my life.”

Then, the realisation hit Selfi.

She saved Koh. She risked her life… to save Koh.

She, the lady of the noble Rhode family… risked her life to save a… a barbarian.

“NO!!” she suddenly screamed, then sprang to her feet and sped away. Ignoring Koh’s cries, she ran and ran, as though to reach the end of the world. Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her sight, falling freely to the floor. Pain stabbed at her heart, shame burned at her heart.

By saving a barbarian… she was no longer fit to be a Rhode.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. A heavy feeling weighed on Selfi’s heart, as though threatening to crush it. She locked herself in her room, unable to face anyone – not her brother, not her servants… not Koh.

She, a lady of the noble Rhode family, risked her life to save a barbarian. Such a thing was unthinkable. _Unthinkable!_ Yet she had gone and done it… and now she would have to live with the shame for the rest of her life. Unfit to be a Rhode.

But she didn’t understand. She couldn’t understand. Why would she do what she just did? What was wrong with her?

Tears welled up in her eyes. She curled into a ball.

Alone. She felt so alone. She wished she had her pulunpa egg with her.

Days passed. She continued to stay in her room, unable to eat, unable to face anyone, the heavy feeling pressing on her heart. She could hear her brother’s loud voice coming right through her door, demanding to know why the doctor was too busy to come. She could even hear the hushed whispers of the maids as they passed by her room, as they exchanged the latest gossip – Koh, that rising monster tamer, had been hospitalised.

Pain stabbed at Selfi’s heart at the thought of Koh covered in blood. Fear chilled her heart at the memory of the advancing monsters, about to devour him.

Why? Why did it hurt so much? Why did it hurt at the thought of him in pain? Why did it strike her heart with fear when she was about to lose him? It was as though… as though… she loved him.

She froze.

She… loved Koh? She, a Rhode… loved Koh? _As if!_ As if a noble Rhode would fall in love with a barbarian!

Then, she stopped.

What… what if… he wasn’t a barbarian…?

No, he really was a barbarian – _he had to be!_ A Rhode had never been wrong!

…or had she?

Then, at that moment, a soft tap by the window.

She looked up sharply, eyes wide.

Koh. Standing right outside the window. His face pale and sweaty, his shoulders heaving, yet he grinned as though without a care for the world.

“Wha… what are you doing here?!” Selfi cried, standing upright. “You’re supposed to be at the hospital!”

“Yeah, I am… that’s why I snuck out.” He rubbed his head. “I owe you a big favour now, so I came to give you this.” He placed something round on the window sill.

A monster egg. And not just any monster egg… it looked very much like her own pulunpa egg, the one she had given him.

“I thought you might want it back.” Koh chuckled. “Ghosh gave me hell the other day for taking your precious egg. Oh, and I got you this.”

He tossed something at her. She jumped as the thing – soft and cuddly – fell into her hands.

Her eyes widened.

A pulunpa stuffed toy. Soft like a cat, round like a ball, with a lizard-like tail spread behind it, its black eyes gazing forward.

Just like the pet pulunpa she had spent countless hours imagining.

“H-how…” She swallowed. “How did you know…?”

Koh grinned. “Girls love that little critter – my sister included – so I thought you might like it since you have that pulunpa egg and all.”

She stared.

He… bought this for her? He didn’t spread the word that she, a noble Rhode, loved the weakest monster that was the monster tamers’ joke… and bought her a toy she had never dared to buy for fear of ruining her image?

Koh rubbed his head. “I haven’t thanked you properly for saving me, so… thank you. If you haven’t come by, I would have been a goner.”

“O-oh! Um… you’re welcome.”

And he smiled. A warm smile. The warmest smile she had ever seen. Seemingly enveloping her, seemingly melting her on the inside.

Her heart fluttered, like a butterfly. Light. Elated.

It was almost as though… as though…

Then, she realised.

She loved Koh. From the bottom of her fluttering heart. Even if she was a Rhode, even if he was a barbarian – she loved him.

No… he wasn’t a barbarian. Not anymore. Perhaps there was a time that he was, perhaps there was a time that she called him one, but now, as she gazed at him… he was not a barbarian.

Koh. The vivid vermilion eyes, warm. The equally vivid vermilion hair as wild as a beast. The warm, gentle smile that enveloped her, that melted her on the inside.

She closed her eyes, then opened them again. A smile spread across her lips, a gentle, beautiful smile.

“Koh… I love you.”

For Selfi Rhode, there had always been four kinds of people at Monsbaiya – the great Rhode family, the outsiders, the servants, the barbarians – but perhaps one could one day change. Perhaps an outsider would become an acquaintance. Perhaps a servant would rise above being a servant, even becoming a noble. Or perhaps a Rhode would make mistakes, however impossible it would sound, and perhaps a barbarian could even become a loved one to a Rhode.

And perhaps – _just perhaps_ – there was a need to add one more to the kinds of Monsbaiyan people… the ones a Rhode could call an equal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Selfi – if this was a high school setting in a manga, she would’ve been the cute class idol who everyone fawns over. At least, that’s the impression I had of her!
> 
> There was once a forum topic somewhere that asked why Koh had to save Selfi from a level 1 pulunpa (the weakest monster in the game!). One theory was that she loved pulunpas too much to hurt it, but in that case, why wouldn’t she feel bad when Koh killed it when it attacked her? Another theory was that it wasn’t a level 1 pulunpa, but rather a level 20 plus pulunpa (the darker coloured one) from a higher floor, but then why was it on a different floor? So, rather than trying to explain those theories, I just changed the scene in this chapter (the powers of a writer, haha) – a horde of pulunpas, no matter how weak, is sure to be devastating!
> 
> And that’s where I got the idea to make Selfi love pulunpas too. I mean, who wouldn’t love a pulunpa? It’s so cute! If you haven’t seen one, go google it. xP


	5. Fur

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Fur**

Written by Estrelita Farr

 

When asked what the most important thing in life was, one would often answer love or happiness, like what the romance books would say. Or perhaps pride in one’s work, like what the Monsbaiyan monster tamers would say. Or even knowledge and intelligence, like what the stuffy wizards of old would say. But Fur Gots? She definitely would say, “Money. One can never have enough money. Money makes the world go round!”

Money certainly made the world go round. Especially in Fur’s world.

In the centre of the desert town of Monsbaiya, near the new fountain park, there was a store of sorts. Often people would pause in front of the store on the way to the park and admire its modern design, with walls of black and gold, sleek round windows and brightly lit interior. Hanging above the beautiful polished mahogany door, painted in gold, was the store’s sign – “The Life Enrichment Store”.

Yes, the Life Enrichment Store. The name itself often raised eyebrows. When asked what she sold, Fur Gots would just smile and say, “Anything that will enrich your life – at the cost of money!”

Upon stepping inside, one could purchase furniture and interior decorations – pretty wallpapers, cute paintings, solid bed frames and comfy mattresses, tables and chairs made of glossy mahogany. Or perhaps appliances – refrigerators essential in the desert heat, washing machines that made life convenient. Or youth-preserving cosmetics. Clothes of the latest fashion trend in the cities. Bouquet of flowers for that near-forgotten anniversary. The state-of-the-art motor bicycle. If you could name it, she had it.

Needless to say, only the more well-to-do residents of the town were her frequent patrons. Those barely scraping by their daily lives could only hope to look in through the display window, doomed to remain outside the store forever… and one such person was Koh.

Apparently – as Fur heard through gossips with some of her customers – Koh’s late father was once a legendary monster tamer, the greatest ever lived, though he died seven years ago and left the family in poverty. Now that Koh was fifteen – the same age as Fur herself – he had started traversing into the Monster Tower in his father’s footsteps.

Not that it ever mattered to Fur. If she had never met him, he had to be too poor to step into her store… which meant he wouldn’t be much of an income to her anyway.

And, one day, Koh stepped into the Life Enrichment Store for the first time.

He stepped in slowly, hesitantly. With messy red hair and boring adventurer’s clothes, he seemed rather out of place, like a fish in a desert. He went around the store with a glance at every display item, a deep frown on his face as though faced with a life-threatening decision. He paused at the furniture section and peered closely at the price tags of a refrigerator, a washing machine and a table.

Then, without a word, he abruptly turned and left the store.

Fur chuckled. Once in a while she would get one of those people, those curious enough to step inside yet unable to afford the luxury to splurge on anything. Just one look at the price tags would often send them fleeing as fast as their legs would carry them.

But not with Koh, apparently.

Much to her surprise, he returned to the store several days later, again with the deep frown and the intense gaze at the price tags before abruptly leaving. The same thing a few days later, and another few days later. It was as though he was there just to memorise the prices for each item.

And one day, after much deliberation… he purchased a yellow rubber duck for ten Gold.

_Ten Gold!_ That was not even half the cost to eat plain rice at the restaurant! But Fur just smiled sweetly at him as she rang the cashier. “A bit old to be playing with toys, aren’t you?”

Koh grinned. “Well, it’s not for me, really. My little sister just turned seven, and since she hardly gets new toys, I thought I’d get one for her. She just loves cute things like this.”

How kind, one would have said… but the act didn’t move Fur.

A ten Gold purchase. What a cheapskate.

 

* * *

 

Koh continued to visit the Life Enrichment Store every few days – between his trips to the Monster Tower, Fur presumed – but he hardly purchased anything life enriching. A single red rose. A plain handkerchief. A simple bookmark. A blue crayon, then a red crayon, then a yellow crayon.

All for ten Gold each. And not without lengthy, time-consuming deliberation.

Ordinarily such a cheap purchase would have annoyed Fur, but strangely not with Koh. She even began looking forward to his visits, an amused smile spreading across her face the moment he stepped into her store.

“Welcome, Koh,” she greeted.

He gave a grin. “Hey, Fur. Don’t you get bored just minding a store all day?”

“No, not really. Each customer is pretty interesting in his own way, especially you.” She chuckled. “The highlight of my day is to watch you come in, think thoroughly whether or not a ten Gold purchase is worthwhile and decide not to buy it. Go ahead, show me again today!”

A raised eyebrow, then a scowl.

_Uh oh, he’s mad._

She quickly forced a laugh. “I’m just kidding! You take me too seriously. Look around, see what we have!”

Thankfully, he didn’t press the issue further. As he went about his usual ritual of staring at price tags, a thick silence hung in the air.

Silence. It made Fur’s heart tighten.

“So, um, Koh!” she said suddenly. “I heard that you’ve reached the Tower’s eighth floor. Doing good, aren’t you?”

“Never better!” came the reply from the furniture section.

“That’s good.” She chuckled. “You’ve got that wild look, so I bet monsters don’t realise you’re human!”

A short pause. “I do look wild, don’t I?”

“Of course.”

Silence.

Fur hesitated for a moment. Did he take offence to what she said? No, hopefully not… it wouldn’t do to lose one of her best entertainment of the day.

Then, a grinning Koh popped out from behind a tall cupboard. “Hey, I think I found just the thing! Come over here for a bit, won’t you?”

Fur jumped. Her heart started to race as she stepped away from the counter, and it took a lot of strength to stop her lips from curling into an amused smile.

What did he choose this time? He had always purchase something small, since that was all ten Gold would get him… but since he had called her over, was it something bigger this time? Something fragile? Perhaps a flower vase made of colourful stained glass, the latest trend in the cities now. Or perhaps a collection of stunning white bowls, which had different pricings depending which items they were matched with. Or perhaps a–

Then, she stopped. And stared.

A washing machine. And not just any washing machine… but the newest model with a pearly, glossy white surface, with the latest, greatest technology mankind had ever created. But such an item cost a hundred times more than the items he usually bought!

Koh proudly patted its top, as though he had won it at a raffle. “I know I don’t normally spend this much, but could you get this wrapped up and delivered to my house? It’d make laundry much easier for my mother!”

Fur jumped. “O-of course!”

Long after he had left, her heart continued to race… but this time for a different reason.

She had just found a new source of income for her store.

 

* * *

 

From then on, whenever Koh visited, he would purchase more expensive items. A refrigerator. A great banquet table. Wallpapers. It was as though he was refurbishing an entire castle! Curious, Fur started discreetly getting her other customers to gossip about him – apparently he was so successful a monster tamer and treasure hunter that he expanded the puny hut he called home into a grand mansion, one that rivalled the Rhode manor. But, as with the ten Gold items, he would often spend a long time with a deep frown and an intense gaze at the price tags before actually purchasing them.

Fur was intrigued. Never had she met a person who had gone from lack-of-life-enrichment poor to constantly-splurging rich in a span of several weeks, yet remained just as frugal with his coins.

“Well, Koh,” she said one day, leaning her arm on the counter, “How do you feel being treated like a big man?”

Koh gave a grin. “It’s not a bad feeling.”

“But even with all that money, your stingy nature hasn’t changed, has it?”

“Well, I prefer being called prudent.” He rubbed his head. “You know it’s not exactly safe being a monster tamer; any one of us may never return from the Tower one day. Just in case that happens to me – hopefully not though – at least my mother and sister will have enough to live by, rather than saddled with unnece… um, things they don’t really need.”

She stared at him.

She never thought of that. She really never thought of that. She always thought that a person’s worth was measured in how much he could earn, in how much he could spend… and here was Koh, who thought of nothing but others. Toys for his sister. Convenient appliances for his mother. Gifts for his friends. And, according to her gossiping customers, he even donated a good sum to renovate that run-down old temple!

Suddenly, as she stared at him – while his intense gaze was directed at a tall mahogany wardrobe – she realised.

Something about Koh had changed. Something subtle, becoming more pleasing to the eye… but she couldn’t put a finger on it. Was it his looks? No, he still looked the same as before, with the same messy red hair and boring adventurer’s clothes. Was it his personality? No, he was certainly still as stingy as before.

Then what…?

Days passed. With each visit, that subtle change in Koh grew. Becoming more and more pleasing to the eye. Seemingly shining, brighter and brighter. Each time Fur caught Koh’s eye, something about him sent a jolt right through her heart, as though a curse had gotten hold of her. Electrifying, as though to render her unconscious.

“Oh, Koh!” she gasped, shielding her eyes with one hand. “No, don’t look at me! Whenever you look at me, my heart skips a beat!”

A raised eyebrow. “Should I get you a doctor?”

She chuckled. “I like that about you, Koh… but if you’re saying that seriously, you’ve got to have your head examined.”

He merely shrugged and headed off to the furniture section.

She continued to gaze at him as he carefully scrutinised each item, a warm feeling in her heart… then she caught herself smiling widely. Fur waved it away and chalked it up to his ever-growing wealth – after all, a man’s worth was measured in how much he could spend. And Koh could certainly spend, however stingy he was.

But, at that thought, there was a flutter of doubt in her heart. As though to bravely challenge her lifelong outlook in life.

 

* * *

 

Although the Life Enrichment Store was the trendiest place in town, in actuality very few customers would come in often and purchase something each time – after all, these items were not cheap. Fur was lucky if she could get even two customers to come in every afternoon! However, aside from Koh, there was one other adolescent boy who started visiting quite frequently.

With a bright suit made of smooth silk of the finest quality, with sleek golden hair that seemed to be the result of excessive soaking in hair conditioner, he often strode in with a wide, proud gait as though he was the king of the world. With a lopsided grin, he would make a dramatic show of running a hand through his hair and say something similar to, “Ms. Fur. It is I, Ghosh Rhode. I have once come again to steal a glimpse of your beautiful smile.”

Fur’s eyes shone at the sight of him, even if she didn’t like him.

The infamous young master of the Rhode family, the number one on her personal list of men of great worth and value – of course, measured by wealth. And he certainly was generous with his inherited wealth each time he came!

Unlike Koh’s long, intense gaze, Ghosh barely even glanced at the price tags – or even the items themselves – as he picked a few bottles off the cosmetic shelf, apparently preferring to gaze at the store owner with that greasy lopsided smile on his face. Then, as he placed them on the counter, he began his usual string of flatters.

“Ms. Fur,” he said, placing a hand on his chest, “When you look at me, the iris of your eyes sends a ray right through my heart.”

She chuckled. “You’re such a kidder, Mr. Ghosh. Three bottles of aloe vera and gingko tea leaves cream – that will be one thousand Gold.”

His eyes widened, as though in surprise… then he quickly composed himself and laughed. “Only… only a thousand Gold. That’s play money to me!” The lopsided grin was back on his face. “I would pay billions of Gold to see your beautiful smile.”

“My, what should I do? Even if it’s a lie, I’m thrilled to hear those words from someone as charming as you.” _NOT._ “I’m in receipt of one thousand Gold.”

“Ah… uh, yes.”

The loud ring of the cashier pierced through the thick silence that seemed to fill the air.

Fur gave another sweet smile. “Thank you very much. Is there anything else?”

The rich boy’s eyes widened again, this time with a moment of hesitation, before he cleared his throat. “Ah… no, I’ll come again.”

As Ghosh made his way out, Fur heaved an inward sigh of relief. He might be number one on her personal list of men of wealth… but she still didn’t like him much as a man. That greasy lopsided smile, that dramatic show of hand running through hair… it sent a chill down her back. And his flattering never did make her heart any warmer than other words.

Then, two simultaneous gasps. Fur looked up sharply, eyes wide – that sounded as though two cats were being strangled.

There, at the entrance doorway, Koh and Ghosh sprang apart, burning eyes glaring at each other as they vigorously dusted their shoulders.

“K-KOH!” Ghosh spat, then gave a sneer. “You shouldn’t be in here; you’ll just bring down the class of Ms. Fur’s store!”

“Oh yeah?” Koh turned towards the counter. “Fur! He’s blocking business!”

He jumped and quickly stammered, “A-ah, no, I’ve got no intention of doing that…”

Fur gave another sweet smile. “I’ll see you again, Mr. Ghosh.”

Ghosh had nothing else to say. He shot another glare at the other boy, then stormed out the door.

Koh stuck out his tongue at Ghosh’s back before approaching the store counter.

“Welcome, Koh,” Fur greeted, the warm feeling filling her heart one more. She swore he was getting more and more handsome every day…

He crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised. “Did you lie? I thought a bottle of cream costs only a hundred Gold.”

She chuckled. “Well, when I don’t like a customer, I often charge more.”

“…does that mean you like me?”

Fur froze.

L-like? She, liking Koh? The very idea was… was…

Silence.

Then, heat rushed to her face. Burning her head. Jumbling her mind.

No, she had to deny it! Quick, deny it!

But her mind refused to work, a jumble of words bouncing about.

Then, she caught Koh’s gaze on her.

Another rush of burning heat.

“N-NO!” she cried. “H-how can I ever l-like you? W-well, it’s hard to dislike you either – you’re a miserable person, Koh, so I f-feel… I feel sorry for you! You’re _ugly_ _!_ You’re _short_ _!_ You look _poor_ _!_ And… and…”

Koh’s eyes focused on her, the strong rufous colour seemingly piercing into her.

Another rush of burning heat.

Gasping for breath, her mind jumbled, but her racing heart forced her to go on. “A-and your father was found lying _dead_ somewhere! _Legendary monster tamer_ _indeed_ _!_ Why, if he was truly legendary, he wouldn’t have the sense to just _die_ like that and–”

_SLAM._

She jumped, eyes wide.

Koh’s eyes narrowed, rufous eyes burning like fire. His clenched fist shook… the clenched fist that had slammed the top of the counter.

“W-wha…” Fur began. “W-what are you getting all excited about, Koh?” She gave a nervous chuckle. “W-who do you think you are, anyway, banging my counter like that?”

A flicker of pain across the rufous eyes.

Then, without a word… Koh slowly turned and left. All Fur could do was stare at his back as he disappeared behind the door.

Had she… had she gone too far this time…?

Silence.

She shook her head. No, it was Koh who had changed. He had grown sensitive, no longer able to take her teasing. After all, she was the same as ever, always teasing… yes, that was it.

But there, at the corner of her heart… was a deep twinge of guilt and regret.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Quietly, slowly. Fur continued to serve her customers, including Ghosh who seemed to have a profound liking for youth preserving and enhancing cream… but her mind often wandered away, unable to focus.

The memory of that day kept coming back to her. Of her unintended words, of the loud slam that made her jump… of the burning rufous eyes. Burning like fire, as though to devour her alive. Then a flicker of pain before he silently left. The very thought of it sent a stab of pain through her heart.

But… why? Wasn’t it all in good-natured teasing? Wasn’t it Koh who had changed, who had grown too sensitive? After all, she always was the teasing sort, poking fun at him…

Yet, why did her heart throb so? Why did she jump each time the door open, wide eyes searching for the familiar messy red hair… only to feel the heavy disappointment in her heart when it wasn’t him?

Perhaps… perhaps she was disappointed at losing a stable income. Koh was, after all, one of her best customers.

Yes… that was it. After all, money the most important thing in the world.

Days passed. Slowly, painfully. The weight in her heart grew heavier and heavier, as through threatening to crush it entirely. She found it harder and harder to smile, harder and harder to even fake one at her expectant customers. Her eyes constantly stung, as though she would soon burst into tears… especially when she saw it was some other customer instead of Koh. Even the sound of tinkling coins in her bag did not cheer her up the way it used to.

She refused to admit it, but she wished and wished he would come in… wished and wished it would be back to the way it was before, when he would stare at the price tags and she would chuckle amusedly to herself.

Then, one day, the door opened. Fur’s heart jolted, yet felt heavy; it probably was some other customer rather than–

She froze, eyes wide. Breathless.

Koh. Seemingly shining. The rufous eyes strong, as though to devour her alive. The long hair messy, the colour of luscious red velvet.

She stared, unable to believe her eyes.

Why… did he seem so different now? As though he was another person?

She blinked.

In an instant, the shine was gone. Standing before her was… just Koh.

Koh, whose eyes narrowed before he turned away without a word.

Pain. Stabbing right through Fur’s heart.

He remained silent as he emerged from among the display items and placed an item on the counter. He remained silent as he handed over the required Gold coins, and continued to remain silent until he turned and left through the door.

Pain. Stabbing right through Fur’s heart. Tears welled up in her eyes.

It… hurt. It hurt terribly.

Why? Why did the very sight of him, the lack of conversation… hurt so? After all, he still returned to purchase something, and she still earned her Gold… didn’t she live solely for money? Didn’t she believe that nothing else mattered as long as she was earning money? Why would only Koh – whom was once merely a source of entertainment – stir so much emotion in her?

She didn’t know. She truly didn’t know.

Days passed. Koh occasionally dropped by to purchase something… but, just like before, the long silence would hang in the air the moment he stepped in. Thick, suffocating. As though to choke her to death. Pain stabbed at her heart, as though let her bleed to death.

Pain. Suffering.

Then, a rush of anger.

“WHY?!” she screamed. “Why do you keep coming in if you aren’t going to say anything?!”

Silence.

“WELL?!”

The rufous eyes rose to meet hers. Quiet, distant. “…what is there to say?”

“O-of course there’s a lot to say! I can’t stand a man with too much pride who keeps bragging about himself, but more than that”–she gritted her teeth–“I CAN’T STAND a man who has no pride! LIKE YOU!”

Silence.

Tears welled up in her eyes, yet stubbornly refused to fall. “You’re obviously mad at me, but how could you just come in like that as if nothing happened?! I hate – HATE – a man who can’t say what he thinks!”

Silence… then, Koh spoke slowly, quietly. “Then what is the kind of man that you don’t hate?”

She jumped. The sudden question made her stop for an instant.

The strong rufous eyes burned into her. Forcing her heart to race even faster.

“W-well, a man HAS to have money! A man HAS to be willing to splurge on things! A man HAS to have PRIDE! A-and… and…”

Then, she stopped. Her eyes widened at her own words.

Was that… really her definition of a man? Her definition of a man all these years? But, if that was the case, why did it suddenly sound so… so shallow? So petty?

Koh closed his eyes. “I see.”

Fur shook her head, eyes teary. “How… could you still remain so calm? Even after all I’ve said?”

“I’m used to it now. Because my father died so long ago and my mother worked herself ill, people often looked down on me. For years, I was just a brat who couldn’t keep himself out of trouble.”

“You’re… used to it?”

“…that’s what I’d like to say, but…” He slowly looked up at her, rufous eyes filled with pain. “Your words hurt me, Fur.”

The words stabbed through her heart.

She… hurt him. With her thoughtless words… she hurt him.

But she knew. This hadn’t been the first time. Countless other people had suffered the same way before… yet she had been unapologetic. Although she had quickly covered it up with a “Just kidding!” at the slightest hint of hurt, she didn’t really care if she hurt them. All she cared was money and how much of it would come to her. But now…

Then, she realised.

It wasn’t Koh who had changed… it was her. It was her who had changed.

All the while, she thought all she needed was money. All the while, she thought a person’s worth was measured by how much he could splurge on luxury. Yet, with all the money in the world, she wasn’t happy. Nothing would make her happy, unless she had Koh smiling at her…

Finally the tears fell. Quietly. Sorrowfully.

“I… I’m sorry, Koh… I’m sorry…”

 

* * *

 

The hot afternoon sun shone strongly down onto Monsbaiya, bright and dazzling. The sunrays shone in through the sleek round windows of the Life Enrichment Store, and the glossy surfaces of the display items glowed.

And, once again, Ghosh stood before Fur’s counter, dramatically running a hand through his hair with the other on his chest. “Ms. Fur, when you look at me, the iris of your eyes sends a ray right through my heart.”

Fur gave a polite chuckle as she rang the cashier. “Is that so? That will be two thousand Gold, please.”

His eyes widened, as though in surprise, then he quickly composed himself and laughed. “Only… only two thousand Gold! That’s play money to me!” The lopsided grin was back on his face. “I would pay billions of Gold to see your beautiful smile.”

The same words of flatter as before… and this time Fur didn’t fake a sweet smile and pretend to be flattered. She merely smiled politely and said, “I’m in receipt of two thousand Gold.”

Silence. He slowly forked out two thousand worth of Gold coins.

“Thank you very much. Anything else?”

His greasy grin faded. “Ah, no… have I done anything to make you upset, Ms. Fur?”

“No, you’ve done nothing at all.” She closed her eyes. “It’s just… my view of what a man should be has been polished.”

Silence… then he said slowly, “And who is this… _man_ are you talking about?”

At that moment, the door swung open with a soft jingle of the bell. Fur looked up, gazing into the familiar rufous eyes. A warm feeling rose from within her heart, spreading into a beautiful smile on her face.

“The person I’m looking at now.” Her voice was soft, a little breathless.

Ghosh whirled around, and his eyes widened. “K-KOH! That… that’s gotta be a LIE!”

Silence.

Fur and Koh merely gazed at each other, warm smiles on their faces.

Ghosh gave a sound similar to that of a cat being strangled before rushing right out of the store, screaming, “WHAT’S THE WORLD COMING TOOOOOO?!”

And the two burst out laughing.

Koh grinned. “Hi, Fur.”

Her heart fluttered. Breathlessly, softly, she answered, “Welcome, Koh.”

When asked what the most important thing in life was, one would often answer love or happiness, like what the romance books would say. Or perhaps pride in one’s work, like what the Monsbaiyan monster tamers would say. Or even knowledge and intelligence, like what the stuffy wizards of old would say.

But Fur Gots? She still would most certainly answer money – one certainly could never have enough money. But, one also could never have enough pride in their work, could never have enough happiness… and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I play Azure Dreams, I always wonder – who in their right minds would name their child Fur? It always makes me blink when I see it… I’d love to change it to something else, but then it wouldn’t be a character from Azure Dreams. x_x


	6. Chapter 6

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Patty**

Written by Estrelita Farr

 

Ever since she was small, Patty had always loved to watch people eat. The way the smiles spread across their faces as the delicious smell permeated the air. The way their eyes shone at the steaming plates, at the colourful presentation, the oozing sauce. The way their faces glowed as they continually spooned the food into their mouths, as though that very happiness would spread to Patty herself.

Glowing happiness. Such a sight was not uncommon at her father’s restaurant. For years and years the chef had wowed people with his cooking – the beautiful, colourful designs, the mouth-watering aroma, the heavenly taste – and the shelves of awards and trophies proved it. Patty’s eyes would shine every time she watched him cook. Sometimes she would wish she, too, could bring someone glowing happiness through her cooking, but…

The one and only restaurant at Monsbaiya once had a name, but the locals had long forgotten it since they only ever called it that – ‘the restaurant’ – and the missing signboard that was never replaced didn’t help. Nonetheless, the large and bright place was always bustling with people from morning to night – with smiling families, with friends laughing among themselves, with loud and rowdy treasure hunters and monster tamers, with the occasional traveller passing through the city.

Sometimes Patty would overhear some of the conversations as she served the food, especially the treasure hunters and monster tamers, who were so loud it was impossible not to overhear. They would always talk about the same topic – the Monster Tower, monsters, treasures, and a person named Koh.

“Whoa, you’re not gonna believe this!” a treasure hunter yelled. “Koh reached the _tenth_ floor!”

And the others in the group cheered and whistled.

Koh. The name was mentioned so often that for a time Patty wondered if he was someone famous, like those singing idols in the next city that young girls often fawn over. But it couldn’t be – the very image of these battle-hardened men fawning over an idol and squealing like young fangirls was very… disturbing.

Days passed, and the group yelled that Koh had reached the eleventh floor. Then days later, the twelfth floor. The thirteenth floor. The fourteenth floor.

Koh. Each time the name was mentioned, Patty stopped and listened. And wondered. She didn’t know much about the Monster Tower, only that it was a dangerous place filled with monsters… so perhaps this Koh was a great warrior? Or perhaps a giant man, with huge bulging muscles? She wondered and wondered.

Then, one day, the entrance bell tinkled, and all the treasure hunters turned.

“Hey, look who’s here! It’s him! _Koh_ _!_ ”

Suddenly, a hushed silence.

Patty whirled around, eyes wide. Koh? Here, at the restaurant?

But what she saw wasn’t what she thought a great warrior would look like, wasn’t the giant man with bulging muscles she thought a strong man would have. No, it wasn’t even a man.

It was an adolescent boy her age with the deepest rose eyes she had ever seen, as though they would draw her in, with long hair like the gleaming coat of strawberries. Perhaps just a little taller than her, with a scrawny frame that didn’t seem to have much strength. As he stepped into the restaurant, he glanced around slowly like a little lost kitten, as though quite unsure as to what to expect.

Patty’s mind whirled with more questions as she gazed at him. Even with that sheathed sword at his waist, was he really a treasure hunter? A monster tamer? But he just seemed like an ordinary boy. She longed to ask questions, but when she caught him looking back at her with those rose eyes, she quickly shook her head, smiled, led him to a table and handed him a menu.

Silence.

Slowly, uncertainly, the boy opened the menu. A deep frown etched onto his face as though faced with a life-threatening decision. An intense gaze paused at every line, as though to burn a hole through the paper.

Silence.

“…rice.”

Patty blinked. “Just… white rice?”

“Yep. Just white rice.” He rubbed his head, a sheepish grin on his face. “I only have twenty Gold with me at the moment, so…”

Ah, right. White rice did cost twenty Gold, after all.

She smiled cheerfully. “All right. One order of white rice, coming right up!”

White rice was one of the precooked dishes, kept steaming warm in a pot in a hidden corner just outside the kitchen. As Patty pulled out a plate from a cupboard, however, her heart felt heavy – how could one enjoy _just_ white rice? As fragrant as it was, it would be rather bland on its own…

So, when she arrived at the table, on the plate was a mound of steaming hot rice surrounded by a moat of thick brown gravy.

Koh’s eyes shone. “Wow! You even added gravy to the rice? That’s great! Thanks!”

And, without waiting for her to leave, he dug right into the rice.

Patty gasped, then quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes widened as she watched. The way he hurriedly stuffed each spoonful into his mouth, as though he could no longer wait. The way his eyes closed, the way the smile spread as though he was being transported to a wonderful, heavenly place. The way he jumped as though something burst inside him, his eyes wide, then he hurriedly took another spoonful.

Glowing happiness. The brightest she had ever seen. As though she herself was enveloped in that glowing happiness, as though his joy had brought her into heaven herself. A light, floating feeling.

Her heart raced. Her hands tingled.

If something as simple as rice and gravy could bring forth glowing happiness… could her cooking do that too? Could she even hope that she could bring someone that glowing happiness, like her father always did?

But painful memories rushed into her mind. Of her father’s dazzling dishes. Of her own dark, dull dishes beside her father’s. Of the forced smiles on the people’s faces as they tasted her cooking, filled with pity, with sympathy… with disappointment.

Slowly, decidedly, she shook her head.

No… no, she had already decided to stop cooking years ago. She was a waitress now, not a cook…

When she looked up again, Koh’s plate was completely empty. He sat there with his eyes closed, heaving a soft, long sigh as though he was floating on a cloud. A moment later he got up and handed her two ten-Gold coins.

She put on a smile. “Thank you. Please come again!”

He grinned. “I definitely will!”

She gazed at him. Such a bright, carefree grin, as bright as that glowing happiness as he ate. It drew her eyes, warming her heart. Curiosity filled her once more, wondering about him, where he stayed…

“My name’s Koh,” he suddenly said. “I’m a monster tamer. And you?”

She blinked. “Oh… I’m Patty. Patty Pan.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Patty! I’ll see you again next time!”

And there it was again, that bright, carefree grin. Full of warmth that stayed with her long after he had gone.

Koh. So he really was a monster tamer, as the treasure hunters mentioned. If so, that meant he stayed in Monsbaiya… which meant he would certainly come again.

The thought made her heart flutter.

Even if she couldn’t cook… for that bright, carefree grin, that glowing happiness, she hoped he would come again.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. The restaurant was bustling with people as usual, most of them frequent customers – families staying nearby, friends who chose this as their primary hangout, treasure hunters and monster tamers who couldn’t be bothered to cook their own meals.

And one of them was Ghosh. A golden-haired adolescent boy perhaps older than Patty by a year or two, always dressed in a bright suit made of shining smooth silk (wasn’t he hot in that?) and ordering the same expensive dish – the Chef’s special, priced at four-hundred Gold. Each time she took his order, he would always give that greasy lopsided smile and say, “And add some of your love to that.”

It made Patty boil every single time, but she swallowed whatever retort she had and went off as fast as she could. Sure, she had her share of boys who tried to catch her attention, but this guy… ugh, she felt like screaming just thinking about him!

At that moment, the bell by the front door tinkled. Patty swung around and cried, “Welcome!”

Then, her eyes widened.

Koh. With the deepest rose eyes she had ever seen, as though they would draw her in, with long hair like the gleaming coat of strawberries. With the same warm, carefree grin from that day.

“Hey, Patty,” he greeted as he entered. “Hope you don’t mind me dropping by again!”

She jumped. “N-no, of course not! Here, have a seat!”

The moment Koh sat down, however, Ghosh gave a sneer from the next table. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Koh. I never expected you to be eating out! You never know…” He laughed. “Patty, keep a close eye on him so that he doesn’t escape without paying.”

“Shut up, you weirdo,” Koh said without looking up from the menu.

He gasped, eyes wide, his face starting to turn red. “W-w-who are you calling a weirdo!”

Patty giggled. At least she wasn’t the only one who disliked that rich boy.

Just like his last visit, Koh stared at the menu with an intense gaze and a deathly silence. It was a while before he finally placed his order… of white rice.

Ghosh burst into laughter. “Rice! _Rice!_ Even my dog at home wouldn’t eat that!”

Patty’s heart burned, but once again she swallowed her words. “R-right, one order of white rice coming up.” A deep breath. “What about you, Mr. Ghosh?”

“Well, I’ve changed my mind, Patty. I’ll have what I always have.”

“The Chef’s special, right?”

Then he gave his greasy lopsided smile. “And add some of your love to it, Patty.”

A pause. “R-right…”

As she started towards the kitchen, she caught Koh’s eye. He gave her a knowing grin and a shrug, and she giggled.

It seemed they had more in common than she had thought… and she looked forward to learning more about him.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Koh visited every few days, always staring at the menu with a deep frown on his face before placing his order… of white rice. Patty wondered if he came from a poor family, seeing how he often wore clothes full of patches… but, eventually, he began spending more and more on food, ordering different items from the menu.

Natto soy bean. Hiyayakko tofu. Zuroro cutlet. Yakitori chicken. Stewed beef rice. His choice grew more and more expensive, as though he had suddenly won a lottery in the next city, until he had tried everything on the menu. Eventually he brought his pretty mother and cute little sister and paid for everything. He even stunned Ghosh to silence by ordering something more expensive than the Chef’s special.

Patty always gazed at him from afar, watching as he ate with gusto. He always ate as though he enjoyed every morsel of food, as though he couldn’t have enough of it.

Something stirred in her heart.

A longing. A deep longing. A deep longing to cook, to have someone eat it and enjoy it as much as Koh always did with her father’s dishes.

But… could she… would she dare?

No, she thought. No, she couldn’t go through that painful time again… she couldn’t go through that again.

Yet, somehow, this time that thought sounded feeble in her mind. Sounded like a mere excuse.

Koh. The thought of him enjoying her cooking, emitting that glowing happiness… that hope filled her with strength.

One day… perhaps one day…

 

* * *

 

Once every few weeks, Patty’s father would close the restaurant for several days and head to the city for a cooking competition, and often he would return with yet another trophy or award to place on the shelf. Ever since Patty had stopped cooking, she would merely smile and wish him luck as he left. This time, too, she stayed behind in the empty restaurant, cleaning the already spotless place for lack of something to do.

Thoughts ran through her mind as she cleaned, sounding strangely loud in this empty place. The silence felt eerie, as though a screaming ghost would suddenly pop up in front of her. She sighed; perhaps she really needed a new hobby, something other than food or the restaurant…

The entrance bell tinkled. She jumped – didn’t she lock the entrance?

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she called out. “The restaurant’s clo–”

Then she stopped.

Koh, stumbling in as though drunk. Shoulders hunched as though devoid of strength, face pale as though drained of blood. He took a step, another step… then collapsed limply onto the floor.

“Koh?!” she exclaimed as she rushed to his side. “Koh, what’s wrong?!”

Silence.

Her heart froze. Was he… was he dead…?

“…food…”

She jumped. “W-what?”

“…gimme… food… starving…”

She stared at him for a moment, then gasped. “I-I’ll get you something! Just hold on!”

Picking up her skirt, she rushed to the kitchen as fast as she could… but, as soon as she stepped through the doorway, she realised.

Her father was at the city, at a cooking competition.

She dug the cupboards. Nothing but leftover raw ingredients.

She stopped, her heart racing.

There was no choice but to cook… but would she… would she dare to cook once again?

Then she shook her head. Steeled her heart.

No, this was no time to worry about herself. Koh was lying out there, unable to move, and she was the only one around to help him!

The painful memories rushed into her mind, but she pushed them away with every detail of the recipe. Ten large prawns. A quarter cup of corn starch. A frying pan of oil. One cup of flour. One egg yolk. A pinch of salt. A tablespoon of soy sauce. One third of a grated radish. Heat the oil. Sift the flour and salt, beat the egg yolk. Add water and whisk. Dip the prawns into the batter and fry in the oil.

In no time at all, the mouth-watering aroma of frying prawns filled the kitchen, accompanied by the gentle sizzling of oil. In no time at all, ten golden battered prawns sat on a plate, like a golden statue upon a stand.

Patty rushed out of the kitchen, with nothing on her mind except to help Koh. Her heart jolted at the sight of Koh, lying on the exact same spot as before.

“H-here!” she cried, kneeling beside him. “I have some food here!”

Still. Unmoving.

Fear chilled her heart. Was he… was he dead?

The mouth-watering aroma spread from the dish, permeating the air around her.

Then, a flash of eyes. A rush of movement.

She gasped, eyes wide.

In an instant the plate was gone from her hands. In an instant Koh was sitting upright and wolfing down the golden prawns. And, in an instant–

_Shine._

Glowing happiness, the brightest she had ever seen. A smile spread, the eyes closed.

Patty stared.

Glowing happiness… here? But her father wasn’t home, and the one who prepared the food was…

Then, she realised.

He was eating _her_ dish. The dish _she_ cooked. Not her father, not another chef… but her. Yet there was no pity in his eyes, no sympathy… no disappointment.

And his face shone. With glowing… no, with _shining_ happiness.

“Whew, you saved my life!” he cried, making her jump, and grinned with the crumbs scattered around his lips. “Thanks, Patty.”

“O-oh, you’re welcome. She shook her head. “What happened?”

He rubbed his head. “Well, long story short… I kinda lost my supply bag at the Tower and it was a few days before I could escape. This was the first place I saw after coming out.”

“I-I see…”

She lapsed into silence. So many questions she wanted to ask – how the food tasted, if there was enough salt, if it was delicious… but these questions formed a lump in her throat.

Silence.

“Well, you know…” Koh gave a sheepish grin as he held out the now empty plate. “I’m still hungry, so… could I have some more?”

“What?” Did she hear it wrongly?

“Oh, it’s fine if you don’t want to!” He smiled. “I just thought your cooking is delicious.”

She froze.

Delicious. He said her cooking was delicious. Not her father’s, not another chef’s… but hers.

As she gazed at his bright, cheerful grin, something stirred inside her heart. Something warm. Touching.

Cooking. Yes, this was why she started cooking in the first place. To make someone happy.

Perhaps… perhaps she was ready to cook again.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. The next time Koh came and took a seat at his usual table, he took out his wallet, but Patty just shook her head.

“It’s on me, Koh, don’t worry about it.” She giggled. “But please don’t tell anyone about it!”

He grinned. “Of course.”

“Wha… what’s that?!” Ghosh exclaimed loudly from the next table, making the two jump. “Patty, it will be bad luck sharing a secret with this guy!” He gave his usual greasy lopsided grin. “You just concentrate on how you can show your love to me.”

Patty frowned. This guy… he really…

Then, she realised.

“Koh… he’s right! You and I have a secret only we know about… that means we have a secret relationship!”

Koh blinked. “A… secret relationship?”

She dropped her voice to a whisper. “What should we do?”

He grinned. “Well, let’s take good care about it!”

There it was again, that bright, cheerful grin. It made her feel she could take on anything, just by gazing at it.

She smiled. Even if she started cooking again, she had a feeling everything would be all right.

Days passed. More and more often Patty found herself going into the kitchen, a place she once avoided if she could help it. More and more often she found herself wondering which recipe to try next, wondering if Koh would like it. More and more she found her heart racing whenever Koh entered the restaurant, fluttering like a caught butterfly. Perhaps it was because she was eager to cook for him, she thought.

Her father smiled each time she asked to cook for Koh and would always clear a section of the kitchen for her. Once in a while he would watch her cook, before resuming his own cooking. Once in a while he would give her a bit of advice, just enough to get her thinking, and she would always smile and thank him.

For the first time in ages, she enjoyed cooking.

But, even though her days were brighter, there was still that one blight – Ghosh. Every single day he would sit at his usual table with eyes burning at Koh, every single day he would loudly ask Patty to cook for him.

Dread. Dread weighed heavily on her heart each time she saw him. It grew heavier and heavier.

“I’ll pay you tw– no, three times the price!” he cried.

“It’s not about the money!” she almost shouted. “My cooking is still not at the level where I can serve it for customers!”

“But the other day you cooked for Koh!”

“He’s different; I asked my father to make an exception in Koh’s case!”

Ghosh frowned. “Why? Why only him? Can’t you make an exception for me too?”

And she couldn’t answer. Why? Why just Koh? Was it because he said her cooking was delicious? But since Ghosh wanted to eat her cooking so badly, perhaps he, too, would say it was delicious…

“Fine!” she cried. “I’ll cook for you!”

But, the moment the words were out of her mouth, the moment that greasy lopsided grin formed… dread and regret.

No, she had already said it. She had to through with it. This would be the only time, she told herself. Just one time and that rich boy would be out of her hair.

It should be all right… right?

 

* * *

 

Days passed and passed, blurring together. Suddenly dread weighed heavily on Patty’s heart each time she held a cooking utensil in her hand, each time she stepped into the kitchen… each time she even cast her eyes on food. It weighed heavier and heavier each time she cast her eyes on that greasy lopsided smile… each time she thought of cooking for someone she hated.

Her stomach tightened. But she shook her head and endured. She waited and waited, waited until that day could come. It would be over quickly, she told herself. It would be over quickly.

Then, the day arrived. The day when she would be cooking for _that guy_.

Numb. That was all she felt when she woke up. That was all she felt when she waved her father goodbye as he left for the city. That was all she felt as the sun shone down on her face… when _he_ arrived.

Ghosh. With a suit made of gleaming purple silk, with gleaming golden hair. With a greasy lopsided smile.

Her stomach tightened. But she shook her head and endured. Turned and led him into the empty restaurant.

“So, what would you like?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Ghosh sat his usual table and raised his eyes to her. That greasy lopsided smile grew even wider. “Anything you cook will be full of your love, Patty.”

Silence. And the silence continued to hang in the air even after Patty had already entered the kitchen.

Her stomach tightened. But she endured, preparing the utensils and ingredients.

Dread. Dread weighed heavily on her heart. It reminded her of the past… of _that_ time.

The restaurant that was full of bustling people, the air that was filled with chatter. The little girl who was deathly silent, eyes focused on the floor, who knotted her fingers together as she waited.

The clock ticked and ticked. Strangely loud in the busy restaurant.

Then, the entrance bell tinkled.

Suddenly there was silence. Suddenly all eyes turned.

There, standing at the entrance, was a woman dressed in black. Black dress. Black shoes. Black hat and veil. Black purse. Even the men who accompanied her were dressed in black.

Black. Like the heavy weight in the little girl’s heart.

A hand gently touched the girl’s shoulder. The restaurant chef, a gentle smile on his face.

“It’ll be all right, Patty,” he said. “She may be the most famous of all chefs, but just do your best and she won’t find anything bad to say. Who knows, maybe you’ll be the youngest chef to go to the city competition!”

And she could only silently nod.

Silence hung in the air as the waiter brought the menu to the woman in black. Silence hung in the air as she gazed at it. The little girl knotted her fingers together as she waited, waited for the order… and it soon came.

Shining prawns.

The slightest smile formed on the girl’s face.

Shining prawns. That was the dish she was most confident about.

But her heart continued to race. Dread continued to press down on her heart, and she forced herself to remember every little detail of the recipe. Ten large prawns. A quarter cup of corn starch. A frying pan of oil. One cup of flour. One egg yolk. A pinch of salt. A tablespoon of soy sauce. One third of a grated radish. Heat the oil. Sift the flour and salt, beat the egg yolk. Add water and whisk. Dip the prawns into the batter and fry in the oil.

In no time at all, the mouth-watering aroma of frying prawns filled the kitchen, accompanied by the gentle sizzling of oil. In no time at all, ten golden battered prawns sat on a plate, like a golden statue upon a stand.

But her heart continued to race. It continued to race as she watched the waiter brought her dish to the woman in black. It continued to race as the woman looked down at the dish–

“Terrible.”

The girl froze.

Terrible. TERRIBLE.

The words echoed loudly in her mind.

TERRIBLE.

The restaurant chef’s eyes widened. “E-excuse me?”

The woman in black looked up with piercing eyes. Eyes filled with pity, with sympathy… with disappointment. Eyes that pierced right through the girl’s heart, right across the room.

Then the woman rose and left. Left, just like that. Left, without even touching a single thing on the table.

Terrible. TERRIBLE. _TERRIBLE._

The food was _terrible_. And the chef who cooked it was…

The little girl sank to her knees.

It was… her.

_CRASH._

Patty jumped, her mind snapped back to the present. She looked down.

There the shattered plate lay, just by her feet.

Her hand trembled.

Why? Why did she suddenly remember that time? Why did she remember that painful time… even though she thought she had already forgotten it?

The sizzling sound caught her attention. The prawns were already turning brown. She gasped and quickly lifted them out from the frying oil.

Then, she stopped. Her hands trembled.

Wrong. Something felt wrong. Something felt wrong as she gazed at the prawns sitting in her strainer, the oil dripping down.

No, it had to be her imagination.

She placed the prawn on a plate. She brought it out into the dining room, where Ghosh once again gave her the greasy lopsided grin. She watched as he lifted the fork to his mouth…

Silence.

Ghosh’s eyes widened. He brought a hand to his mouth. When he caught Patty watching him, he quickly swallowed and gave her a greasy lopsided smile.

“Patty, it’s wonderful. It’s delicious.”

Silence.

That momentary look. That silence. It was just like… that day. Eyes filled with pity. With sympathy. With disappointment. He said her cooking was delicious… but she knew.

It was terrible. TERRIBLE.

The word echoed over and over again her mind.

Terrible. TERRIBLE.

Her eyes stung. She closed them. Warm tears flowed down her cheeks.

She had been right all along. Her cooking was terrible. All these years of not cooking… that had been the right choice. The reason why her father had never commented on her cooking after that day, why she had stopped cooking… was because her cooking was terrible.

But the last few weeks… was it just a dream? Koh, with a warm, carefree grin, as bright as the glowing happiness on his face as he ate.

Just like Ghosh, Koh had said her cooking was delicious. He had always eaten with gusto, as though he enjoyed every morsel of it. His face had even shone with glowing happiness…

Koh. She had to see him. _She had to._

She started running. Running out of the restaurant. Running as she ignored Ghosh’s surprised cry. She ran and ran, holding the skirt in her hands. She ran and ran, not even knowing where to go.

Then, she found him.

Koh. With a warm, carefree grin directed at her, that warmed her heart.

Breathless, her face flushed, she looked up at him. “Koh, why did you eat my cooking?”

“What?”

“Why did you eat my cooking? Wasn’t it terrible?” Her heart raced, but she forced herself to continue. “You never protested every time I cooked for you, and you even said it was delicious. Was it really?”

Silence.

Her eyes stung, and she closed them.

She knew it, her cooking was terri–

“It really was delicious. You cooked it for me, didn’t you?”

She jumped. She looked up, then her eyes widened.

A young man, bright, dazzling. With the deepest rose eyes she had ever seen, as though they would draw her in. With long hair like the gleaming coat of strawberries. With a gentle smile that warmed her heart.

She blinked.

No, it wasn’t another young man… it was Koh. Koh, bright and dazzling, with the deepest rose eyes she had ever seen, as though they would draw her in, with long hair like the gleaming coat of strawberries. With a carefree smile that was equally warm.

Her heart fluttered like a caught butterfly.

Then, she realised.

She loved Koh. She had always wanted to cook for him because she wanted him to say her food was delicious, wanted him to eat her cooking with that glowing happiness. She had always wanted to cook for him because she wanted to make him happy.

She wanted to make him happy.

So that was why. Why Koh loved her cooking. Why it was terrible for Ghosh, why it was terrible for that woman in black. She finally knew why.

To make someone happy through her cooking, one needed to have a genuine wish to make that person happy. She had hated Ghosh, so her cooking for him was terrible. She had feared that woman in black, so her cooking for her was terrible. But in the end, they were all just people like her. If she didn’t want to make them happy, how could she have made them happy with her cooking?

Patty closed her eyes, feeling her shoulders relax. A strange sense of calm washed over her.

Strange. It felt strange. For so long, that darkness in her heart had gripped her tightly, refusing to let go… and now, suddenly it was gone. Suddenly she felt free.

She looked up at Koh. Koh, with the deepest rose eyes she had ever seen, as though they would draw her in, with long hair like the gleaming coat of strawberries. With a gentle smile that warmed her heart, that seemed to envelop her. He helped her remember her dream. Her childhood dream.

She had always loved to watch people eat, the way their faces glowed with happiness… and, one day, she would be the one to bring them that happiness. Through her cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, Patty’s story is the one I was stuck at when I was writing this short story collection during NaNoWriMo 2013 – I couldn’t identify with her character at all. I mean, in the game, she just falls in love with Koh after cooking for him a few times and refusing Ghosh… and I was like, “Huh? What the heck?”
> 
> To solve this dilemma, I then introduced a new character. This character was the town drunkard, the fearsome type who scares all other customers out the moment he steps into the restaurant. Patty loves cooking and this drunkard was to be her first customer as a chef… but when she serves him the food, well, the scene ends up in violence and Patty is stuck with a fear of cooking for years, until she meets Koh. At least, that’s the gist of the idea… but it came out quite fragmented in my head, and I was no closer to understanding Patty. :(
> 
> I eventually realised (a few months later!) that the story could be simpler, and that Patty doesn’t really need a new character to make her fear / stop cooking. After that, well, you can see which direction the story took in the end, even if it did take a while. xP


	7. Mia

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Mia**

Written by Estrelita Farr

 

A black bird. Always perched on the same branch, on the same tree right outside the same window. It would always gaze inside with quiet black eyes, as though searching for something. It would stay there for a moment, another moment, then – in a burst of wind – take off to the air, its black feathers dark against the light of the blazing desert sun.

Alone. Alone in this world. Just like her, Mia thought as she watched a black feather slowly floating down.

But it was all right. She wasn’t lonely. Sitting alone at the library with only silence to accompany her – that suited her just fine. No, she wasn’t lonely, and she was sure that black bird wasn’t either.

The library, a dim, silent place, was one of the newest buildings in Monsbaiya. When it first opened, there was a great flurry of visitors to the point there were no seats left, though eventually the numbers dwindled down to a handful per day. But Mia liked it all the more then – less people meant more peace, and she could sit at her favourite corner by the window with books without interruption.

But, every few days, that silence would shatter like glass. An adolescent boy about Mia’s age would always burst through the library doors, scarlet hair gleaming in the desert sun streaming in, scarlet eyes shining like that of a child’s with a new toy as he waved a book in the air.

“Dr. Hal!” he cried. “ _Dr. Hal!_ ”

The library owner – the old wrinkly prune of a man – scowled as he yelled, “Koh! Be quiet! Don’t you know you’re supposed to whisper in a library?! Shame on you!”

Koh grinned. “But you’re yelling too, Dr. Hal!”

“Oh, for the love of– _see what you made me do_!”

With a laugh, he slapped him on the back. “Never mind that, old man! Look, the merchant finally came with a copy of _Monsters Weekly_!”

The old man’s eyes shone, then like two excited children they huddled together and slowly flip through the book, occasionally making others jump with loud exclamations.

Mia always frowned at Koh, from the moment he entered to the moment he left. Boys, always so loud and rowdy; why couldn’t they just sit still and read, like what they were supposed to do at a library? They were mean and violent too, the way a group of them always teased her thick glasses, the way they pulled at her pigtails… why couldn’t they be quiet and gentlemanly, like the storybook princes?

The noise went on and on, growing louder and louder, to the point Koh was shouting at the top of his lungs, to the point the other people would start leaving with a frown. Mia covered her ears, trying to drown out the noise with words from the book before her… until finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. She rose from her chair and grabbed her books from the table, but her hand caught a tall book stack and–

_Crash!_

Silence. All eyes turned in her direction.

Her face burned. Readjusting her lopsided glasses on her nose, she focused her gaze on the floor and started picking up the fallen books. Her heart raced, her back burned with the stares from the other people. Oh, how she wished she could just melt right out of sight now…

“Hey, are you okay? Here, I’ll help you.”

The adolescent boy, Koh, with scarlet hair gleaming in the sunrays from the window, with scarlet eyes narrowed with concern. He knelt beside her, reaching out for the fallen books.

Mia gasped.

Too close. _Too close._

Eyes wide, she quickly moved away from him, until there was at least five feet of space between them. Koh looked up at her, eyes equally wide.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I-I’m sorry… I hate it when a guy approaches me like that.”

A pause.

“A-ah, I see, okay. No problem.” With that, he got up and went away.

A pause.

Feeling other people’s eyes burning into her back, Mia quickly gathered up the books, tossed them back to their rightful places, then fled from the library. Her heart raced at the thought of being so close to another boy, her hands trembling.

Nothing good ever came from being with a boy, never ever… she hoped she would never run into him again.

 

* * *

 

Time passed, turning into days. Mia stayed away from the library, the memory of being so close to a boy burning in her mind. At first she was fine with the silence, the stillness at home. Then she grew restless, with nothing to do but to pace her room up and down, with nothing to read but the same three books she owned as a child.

Finally, just as the silence became deafening to her ears, she made up her mind and returned to the library.

The place was quiet today – almost eerily quiet. There were even less people today than usual – Mia could see only three – and the owner had even disappeared off somewhere, perhaps to get something to eat? With slow, hesitant steps, with a wary glance around her, she wandered among the bookshelves.

_SLAM!_

She jumped. Her eyes shot towards the library entrance, the door still trembling from the slam, where someone was entering with loud steps. Another adolescent boy about her age, with sleek golden hair, with a gleaming suit made of silk. An air of superiority wrapped around him as he strode around the bookshelves with narrowed eyes.

“So this is a library.” He sneered. “Well, it’s of no use to me, with my knowledge and intelligence.”

He continued to stride around, with loud footsteps, drawing frowns from other people. He sneered at the books once more, then turned towards the exit.

And slammed right into Mia.

Books flew all around her, spreading papers around. She gasped as she fell, landing painfully on her behind, and when she blinked her eyes open… all she could see was a blur of colours.

Her glasses. It fell together with the books.

“Oh, I didn’t see you.” The boy’s voice was loud, without a hint of guilt. “You’ve got to make yourself more visible.” A chuckle. “I’m on the side of all women worldwide, but only those who are _beautiful_ will receive my love. Hah, now get outta my way!”

The loud footsteps sounded past her, then faded away into the distance.

Silence.

Seeing nothing but a blur of colours, Mia searched the area round her with her hands, but all she felt were dusty papers and hard book covers. Seeing nothing but a blur of colours, tears welled in her eyes. Already the heavy, suffocating feeling of helplessness filled her heart, threatening to swallow her.

Glasses. She had to have her glasses.

Then, she heard footsteps. Soft at first, then growing louder.

A pause. A few more footsteps, then another pause.

Suddenly, she felt something pushed into her hands. She gasped.

Her glasses.

She quickly put it on, allowing the blur of colours to sharpen into the view of a bookshelf before her. And the view of Koh waving a hand at her.

Her eyes widened.

Koh, sitting on the floor just five feet away in front of her. With scarlet hair gleaming in the sunrays through the windows, with scarlet eyes as warm as the grin on his face. In his hand was a sheathed sword.

Then, she realised.

He had pushed her glasses towards her… with the sheath of his sword.

“Hey there,” he greeted. “What happened here?”

Instantly the memory of that blond adolescent boy rushed into her mind. Instantly her heart burned. Instantly energy rushed through her as though a valve had exploded.

“Ohmygosh!” she cried. “ _That guy!_ Who does he think he is?! Coming in here like he owns the place, and he said only _beautiful_ women will receive his love! _Ugh!_ I can’t stand people like that!” Clenched fists. “Next time we meet, I’m going to put tacks in his shoes! Or maybe hide his shoes! Or even better, I’ll call in fifty orders of deluxe sushi to be paid and delivered in his name! Or… or…”

Koh burst out laughing. Laughing and laughing, slapping his knee as though he had heard the greatest joke in the world. “That’s a good one! I’d like to see you do all that to Ghosh Rhode!” And he continued laughing and laughing.

Mia stared at him. This was the first time anyone had listened to her, without giving her that strange look as though she was speaking a foreign language. He had listened to her and even responded by laughing. She wasn’t dreaming… was she?

“You… don’t find me boring?” Her voice was soft, hesitant.

He wiped the tears from his eyes. “How could that be boring? Heck, if you’re really going to do all that, I might even join you!”

As she gazed at him, her heart rose. A light, floating feeling.

Perhaps being with a boy like Koh… wasn’t so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Koh continued to visit the library every few days, loud and rowdy as usual, though ever since their brief encounter, he would always take a moment to glance in Mia’s direction, grin and wave from at least five feet away from her. She would give a small smile and a hesitant wave back, but then quickly turn her gaze back to the book. For some reason, her face would always burn, her heart racing, and she would turn away as though she couldn’t bear to look at him… she couldn’t quite understand why.

Sometimes, Koh would even sit two tables away from her, always making sure there was five feet of space between them, and started chatting with her. He was a monster tamer, he said, every few days he would enter the Monster Tower at the edge of Monsbaiya with a tamed monster familiar.

The stories he told! Stories of battling monsters, stories of evading traps, stories of finding treasure beyond one’s wildest dream… all his stories of adventure were exciting, even more exciting than those she had read from books so far. His excitement was so contagious, there were so many times she slipped and started talking, going on and on and on before she finally caught herself and held her tongue.

But Koh said, “Why the sudden stop? Go on!”

A pause. “Um… don’t you find me kind of boring? I’ve been often told much of what I say doesn’t make any sense…”

He grinned. “What, really? You didn’t have the right audience, then. It’s pretty interesting!”

She stared at him. He had never met someone like him before, someone who actually listened to what she said, someone who even wanted to hear more. It felt as though she was dreaming, dreaming of being in a windy flower field with a shining prince on a white horse. A shining scarlet-haired prince.

Days passed. They continued to meet every few days and exchange stories. Koh seemed to sparkle each time Mia saw him, a warm feeling spreading from within her fluttering heart. The sight often made her stop and stare, breathless and unable to speak.

“What?” Koh said. “Something on my face?”

She jumped. “N-no! It’s just… um, I just can’t think of anything else to talk about.” Which was true – she did run out of stories to tell him.

But he just smiled. “Well, I’m not forcing you to speak. You can just talk about anything you want to.”

A gasp escaped her lips. The warm feeling spread through her entire fluttering heart, soft and touching. Her eyes stung.

She had never met anyone like this before. Never. Every person she had talked to thought had always stared at her as though she was speaking a foreign language, had always given her a look of pity before turning away. That was why she was always alone, but she wasn’t lonely.

As she gazed at Koh, the one person who listened to her… she wished there weren’t five feet between them.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Mia grew more and more restless on the days between Koh’s visits, unable to focus on reading for long; even when she brought out her favourite books, her heart remained unsatisfied, her mind floating elsewhere. The same image would always appear in her mind, the image of a certain shining scarlet-haired prince.

Then, her face would burn. Her heart would race. She would bury her face in the book, trying to focus her mind on the words, waiting for the story to captivate her… but the image of the prince would always appear once again. Again and again.

Why? She couldn’t understand it.

Days passed, and Koh continued to visit every few days, chattering away as he usually did. One day, as Mia sat waiting for him, he suddenly barged right into the library and cried, “Hey, Mia, the pool’s finally open again!”

She jumped, looking up with wide eyes. “W-what?”

“The pool’s finally open again! I’ve been wanting to go for so long, but everyone’s suddenly busy! Why don’t you come with me?”

She stopped.

The… pool? But she didn’t like the place very much. She would have to take out her glasses, forcing everything to mesh together in a blur of colours, forcing the heavy feeling of helplessness into her heart. She would have to join the crowd, where there were always boys to tease her and laugh at her, girls to call her names and pull at her hair. No, there was no way she would–

“YES!” she cried, then clamped her hand over her mouth. “Y-yes,” she whispered. “I’ll be delighted to.”

He grinned. “Great! I’ll meet you at the pool entrance in twenty minutes, okay?”

And there he went, like a scarlet whirlwind.

Mia’s heart raced, eyes wide. Did she… did she just agreed to go to the pool? A crowded place that was always a bad experience for her?

But she would be with Koh. That thought alone filled her racing heart with warmth, with that light, floating feeling as though she was on a cloud.

They met again later in the far northeast building, a white and brightly lit place that house the great swimming pool, blue and shining. Shining just like Koh, Mia thought. Then they parted ways into the respective changing rooms.

It took ages for Mia to change – or rather, it took ages for her to gather enough courage to step out of her changing room. What if Koh hated her plain blue swimsuit? What if he hated her look without her glasses? The list went on and on… but, eventually, she did step out.

Even without her glasses, she could _feel_ Koh staring at her. Her face burned. “Um… how do you like my swimsuit?”

A pause. A long pause. “It’s… cute.”

Her face burned even more. “T-thank you.”

Her heart raced, her sight a blur of colours. A light, floating feeling, as though a mere breath would blow her away. She had always hated any guy saying anything like that to her, preferring to smack him in the face with a book… but, with Koh – shining, scarlet-haired Koh – it felt completely different. A light, floating feeling.

She opened her mouth to speak, then–

“Hey, carrot-top! Who’s that cute girl you’re with?”

Silence.

Mia whirled around, then scowled. She could see nothing but a blur of colours, but she still recognised that voice – the voice of _that_ other boy who made her so angry the other day. What did Koh call him? Ghosh Rhode?

“What do you want?” Koh’s voice was low, annoyed.

“Well, if I don’t know her, she must have just moved to this city recently,” Ghosh said, then cleared his throat. “My lady, a little bit of advice – that _barbarian_ you’re with is the most hated person in Monsbaiya; hanging out with guys like that is like walking the backstreets of life. Why not come with me to discuss love?”

Mia’s blurry sight turned red. Her heart burned, her blood burning, she took a step forward towards Ghosh. “Well, even if Koh is the most hated person, he is the person I like most in this world! The person I hate most in this city”–she shoved a finger at him–”is YOU!”

Gasp. “ _Me?_ The one and only Mr. Ghosh Rhode, ally of all beautiful women?” A pause, then a chuckle. “I find that hard to believe. Why, this is the first time we’ve ever met!”

“No, I met you at the library!”

A pause. “At the library? The only person I met there was a gloomy girl wearing glasses…”

Silence.

A strangled gasp. “It was YOU?! No! You’ve never told me you were so cute without your glasses! Oh no, _what have I doooooone?!”_

He ran away screaming. And, a moment later, a loud splash.

Silence.

Mia felt like screaming herself. This was supposed to be a wonderful moment with Koh, yet that… that _idiot_ went and spoiled it. Her eyes stinging, her heart aching, she just wanted to crawl home and sleep.

“I’m sorry, Koh,” she said. “I… I think we should come again another day.”

“Sure, no problem.” Koh suddenly laughed. “But man, I wish you could’ve seen his face! The moment he realised his mistake!”

And he continued laughing and laughing.

Even among the blur of colours, Mia could see it clearly – Koh, shining brightly. Bright and shining, obscuring everything else.

Perhaps next time, she would be the one to invite him to the pool.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Suddenly Time seemed to slow down, each minute crawling by so slowly that it never seemed to pass, that Mia thought Koh’s visit would never come. Each time he came and sat before her, she could see nothing but him – bright and shining, obscuring everything else. But when he left, the brightness left with him… leaving her in darkness.

Darkness. Enveloping her sight, enveloping her heart.

With each passing day, the darkness grew and grew, pressing heavily on her heart. Sapping her energy, her enthusiasm. To the point she no longer looked for books at the library, preferring to sit at her corner, eyes focused through the window. Even the black bird – the one that was always on the same branch of the same tree – seemed tired, listless, staying on the branch longer than usual before taking off.

Why was she even at the library?

Days passed. The moment Mia caught sight of Koh – brightly shining Koh – suddenly the darkness disappeared away, as though it was never there. Her entire sight could only see him, bright and shining.

But the moment he waved goodbye and disappeared around the corner… the darkness returned. Larger, heavier each time. And she burst into tears.

As though she had not seen Koh at all.

Days passed, and the cycle continued. Days of darkness. An hour of light. Then tears, and days of darkness once again. Mia’s eyes constantly stung in the darkness, her heart constantly ached.

Finally, one day, Mia could not handle it anymore. She could not handle the darkness anymore. She had to see him… she had to see Koh.

The moment she stepped out of the library, the afternoon desert sun blazed down onto her head, but her heart still felt cold, heavy. Dark. Feeling as though her body was weighted down with stone, she started heading in one direction.

Houses. Wooden houses. Stone houses. More houses. Then a shop. Another shop. The desert town of Monsbaiya was large, much larger than she had thought, had more people than she had thought. How many people had she passed by already? Fifty? Hundred?

Yet, there was no sign of Koh.

The blue sky turned a blazing orange, then a great blanket of darkness that rivalled that darkness in Mia’s heart. No, she had to see him, she had to see Koh… but she had to give up when a chilling wind blew, when she no longer saw anyone on the streets.

She had to see him tomorrow. She had to.

Days passed. But as much as she tried, Mia could not find Koh. She constantly returned to the library in case he arrived and was waiting for her, but always, their usual corner would be empty. She combed every part of the town, but she still could not find him.

The darkness in her heart grew and grew. Cold, heavy. Draining her energy, to the point it was difficult to get up in the morning. But she had to, she had to see Koh.

Days passed… then, finally, she met him.

Koh. With scarlet hair gleaming in the sunlight streaming in through the library windows, with scarlet eyes as warm as the grin on his face. Shining brightly, obscuring everything else in sight.

Immediately the darkness in her heart disappeared. Immediately a light, floating feeling filled her, as though she was on a cloud. As though the past few days were just a bad dream.

“Hey, Mia,” he greeted with a grin. “Why are you smiling so much? Did something good happen?”

She shook her head. “Oh, no, not really, just another boring week.”

They spent the hour as they always did, telling each other stories and chatting about anything that came to mind. But when Koh turned to leave, Mia’s eyes stung once again, the darkness creeping back into her heart.

But this time she made up her mind. Rather than to watch him leave… she would follow him.

Koh left the library, whistling to himself. Mia hid around the corner as she watched him stride down the street. Waiting and waiting, then tiptoeing to another corner. Waiting and waiting, then diving behind a fence, flattening herself against the wall, crawling underneath a cart. Waiting and moving, all the while keeping Koh within her sight, the shining aura obscuring everything else from sight.

Her heart raced, but it felt light. Floating. Without even a trace of the darkness. She continued to follow him, constantly keeping the same distance between them, until Koh entered a cute stone cottage and closed the door behind him.

Her heart leapt, filling her with a rush of energy.

She had just found Koh’s home.

 

* * *

 

Days passed, and Mia settled into a new routine. Unlike before, she would sleep better at night. Unlike before, she would find it easy to get out of bed, without that cold, heavy feeling weighing her down. Instead of trudging through breakfast, she would eat with gusto as she constantly glanced at the clock. And, as soon as she was done, she would grab her shawl and rush out the door.

Then, she would down again among the pots outside the cute stone cottage, keeping an ear out for people. Waiting and waiting, then she would slowly peek into the window.

Koh. Shining brightly even as he slept. The very sight would make her heart race, made her heart light and floating. She would continue to watch him, ducking out of sight as soon as she heard any sound. As soon as he woke up and left the house after a good breakfast, she would follow him again, allowing his shining aura to fill her sight.

Every day, she would learn something new about Koh. He had a cute female friend who woke him up almost every day with a loud cry, as though she was about kick him. He always visited the Life Enrichment Store, even though he usually bought something small like a yellow toy duck. He always visited the bar, talking at the top of his lungs with the rowdy treasure hunters, listening to the bar owner’s stories. Kind. Friendly. Cheery. Those were the words Mia would describe him, though she didn’t need to follow him to know that.

All day long she would follow him, hiding outside when he entered a building, stopping only when he returned home and when the night chilling wind started to blow. That was when the darkness would return to her heart… but she would will it away, with thoughts of seeing Koh the next day.

But, eventually, Koh seemed to realise. When Mia followed him around town, every so often he would stop and turn around, the scarlet eyes seemingly searching. By now she was so adept that she could hide within a blink of an eye – behind a fence, against a wall, under a cart – and he would never catch her. And there she would remain until he turned and continued on his way.

Today, the same thing happened. Midway across the street, Koh stopped and turned. Mia dived behind a cluster of pots. A moment passed. Another moment passed. Then he turned once again, and turned around the corner. She sprang to her feet, eyes focused at the corner, heart racing at the thought of losing sight of him.

And losing sight of him was what happened. As soon as she turned the corner, she could not find him. As though he had vanished into thin air. But how could he had gone so quickly–

“Mia.”

Her heart stopped. Her body froze. Eyes wide, breath stuck in her throat, she slowly turned around.

Koh. Shining brightly, but his face was grim. Dark, like the darkness that was creeping back into Mia’s heart.

“O-oh, hello, such a c-coincidence to meet at a place like this…”

“Why are you following me?” His voice was soft. Chilling.

Her mind scrambled for something – _anything_ – to convince him otherwise… but as she gazed at his face – his grim face, his dark face – her courage failed.

“I…you caught me. Um… is it okay?”

“No.”

The answer struck right through her heart, cold, chilling. The darkness pulsated in her heart, deep and endless. Tears welled up in her eyes.

“I… I understand…”

She turned and ran. Ran and ran. She knew she was wrong to follow him, she knew she shouldn’t have… but Koh – kind, shining Koh – he would understand if she just explained to him. Shoulders heaving, she slowed to a stop and turned around, hoping that he was still there, hoping he would greet her with a smile…

But he was gone. Gone, like a fleeting dream… and the image of the shining scarlet-haired prince shattered.

 

* * *

 

Days passed, a great blanket of darkness like a permanent night. The desert sun blazed outside, streaming in through the window, but Mia could see only darkness, the darkness that manifested in her very soul. She could only lay on her bed, unable to get up, the cold, heavy weight on her heart draining all her energy. But why would she want to go outside? She had no more reason to.

Outside her window, the black bird perched on a branch, seemingly gazing at her. She mustered a small smile. Even if she no longer had Koh – dear, shining Koh – she still had the black bird to accompany her, just as it did every day at the library.

But, as it turned out, the black bird seemed to have other plans. It stayed on the branch only for a short moment, then took to the air, the falling black feathers dark against the sky.

Mia’s eyes widened. “N-no! Come back! COME BACK!”

She scrambled off the bed, scrambled to the window with one hand outstretched as though to catch the black bird… but all that fell through her fingers were two black feathers.

“Don’t leave me alone… please…”

But all that answered her was silence.

She was alone. Alone in this world.

As she sank to her knees, the tears streaming down her cheeks, she realised. She finally realised.

She had always insisted she wasn’t lonely. She had always insisted books were enough to occupy her, rather than to be with other people who stared at her, who teased her. But, deep in her heart… she had been lonely. Terribly lonely. Unlike the lone black bird that always took to the air with confidence, she escaped by hiding in the quiet corner of the library, escaped into the world of fiction, as loneliness slowly consumed her unaware heart.

The moment Koh came and gave her a little attention… her heart latched onto him. Hanging on for life, refusing to let go.

She knew. Following him was wrong. Eavesdropping on him was wrong. Yet she had never tried to stop herself, allowing her heart to revel in what little attention he gave her…

And now, all that was gone. She was once again alone. Alone, with a lonely heart aching for attention. And it was all no one’s fault but her own.

She sobbed and sobbed, with no one to hear her, to console her.

Then, at that moment, a light. A shining aura, obscuring everything in sight, forcing the darkness to release its clenching hold on Mia’s heart. As she slowly raised her tear-streaked face, she saw.

Koh. Shining Koh. Standing outside her window, with scarlet hair gleaming in the rays of the desert sun, with scarlet eyes just as warm as she remembered. Shining brightly, obscuring everything else in sight.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes, but it wasn’t a dream — he was still there.

“Hey, Mia, I haven’t seen you at the library for quite a while,” he started as he rubbed his head. “So I came to check up on you. I knocked on the door, but I guess you didn’t hear me.”

“I-I guess I didn’t,” was all she could say.

Silence.

“Mia… why did you follow me?”

The question pierced right through Mia’s heart. Tears flowed down her face once more as she turned away. “I… I’m sorry. I missed you so much that I really wanted to see you, but I guess I took it too far.” She closed her eyes. “But you don’t have to worry anymore… I will disappear from your sight from now on.”

Silence.

Koh scratched his head. “Eh, I’m not so good with all this deep stuff. Do you really need to disappear?”

Mia whirled around, eyes wide. “D-don’t you want me to? I thought… I thought you hate me.”

His eyes softened. “No, it’s not that. I don’t like being followed, but I don’t hate you either.” He smiled. “I like our chats at the library, so what do you say to continuing that?”

Bright. Koh was shining bright, obscuring everything else in sight. One could almost see a silhouette of a scarlet-haired young man behind him, with a smile just as gentle as his. Mia’s heart soared, a light, floating feeling. Warm, touching. But this time she knew; she wouldn’t let herself fall into the same cycle of light and darkness again. No, this time she would claim control of the darkness. The darkness growled, but relented.

She gave a smile, her first smile in ages. “Yes, Koh… I’d like that.”

And Koh grinned, a grin as bright as the shining aura around him.

A black bird. Always perched on the same branch, on the same tree right outside the same window. But this time, its quiet black eyes no longer gazed inside in search of something. No, this time its quiet black eyes gazed at the other black bird beside it. It gave a little croon, shuffled closer, and leaned its head on its new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of the seven girls, I purposely left Mia’s for last because hers was the one I scratched my head at the most, and her mind was the one I couldn’t understand the most. I mean, she’s the one who stalks Koh, for heaven’s sake!
> 
> In my quest to understand Mia, I tried reading some “understanding a stalker’s mind” kind of articles, and those are quite… disturbing. Thankfully I’ve never been stalked before. Eventually I gave up the “real stalker” approach, since I’m highly doubtful I can write this kind of PoV. :(
> 
> So, this one-shot was the closest I could get to a stalker’s mind… but I’m not exactly a hundred percent happy with it. Still, hopefully it worked well. xP


	8. Okami

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Okami**

Written by Estrelita Farr

 

There was only one bar in the entire town of Monsbaiya, a small and dim place that would be bustling with treasure hunters in the evening after a trip to the fabled Monster Tower. The guys were a rowdy bunch, however – they would often declare their accomplishments at the top of their lungs to the nearest person, much to others’ indignation. Often this would end up as a competition among them, and the small stage in the middle would become an impromptu wrestling ring.

Whenever that happened, the stern bartender would stride right over to them, toss them right off the stage and declare their drinks to be fifty percent more expensive. “To cover the cost of cleaning up,” he said. And if any of the guys tried to shout their way out of the pricier drink, he would suddenly brandish a fruit knife the way an expert swordsman would, and after that there would be peace and quiet for a few days.

Okami laughed. Barten had been with her ever since she opened the bar years ago; they were both in their late thirties now, and never once did he actually hurt someone… but the guys would never know.

“Energetic bunch, aren’t they?” she said with a chuckle, after he had once again quietened the guys.

He just shrugged and resumed wiping the glass with a cloth.

Another source of excitement among the guys was a particular adolescent boy, Koh, who had turned fifteen and became a monster tamer following his late father’s footsteps. At first the guys teased and laughed at him, mocked him and made fun of his order of one hundred percent pure natural orange juice… but when he continued to surpass them, climbing higher and higher into the Tower every day, they began to change their minds of him, slapping his back with shouts of encouragement and excitedly spreading the word whenever he reached a new floor.

“Noisy place as usual, Madam!” the boy cried with a grin as he settled down at the bar.

Okami laughed. “Well, Koh, you know how it is. Orange juice as usual?”

“Yeah, and add more ice, Barten! It’s blazing hot out there today!”

The bartender nodded and whipped out the juicer.

Okami smiled at the boy. “So I hear you’ve reached the nineteenth floor at the Tower. Well done!”

Koh chuckled. “News spread fast here, doesn’t it?”

“You know how it is. The guys are a rowdy bunch, but they’re really good fellows at heart. How long has it been since you started going to the Tower?”

“Hm… about four months, I guess?”

She closed her eyes. “Four months… time really flies. Why, it feels like it was only yesterday when your father made his first trip into the Tower. I still remember the young man who was with him, the blue warrior.” A dreamy sigh. “Boy, did he look smart in that blue cape, with his brilliant blue eyes and sparkling smile… it would have been about seven years now, I suppose, since he’s gone to the Tower and never re–”

The bartender cleared his throat loudly as he slid the glass of juice – complete with a blue straw and a red paper umbrella – towards the boy. “Madam… I believe the young sir has heard the story about a hundred times.”

Koh grinned. “Actually, it’s about three hundred times.”

Okami burst into laughter. “And you’re such a dear, listening quietly to me every single time! Make him another glass, won’t you, Barten?” She waved a hand. “Now, now, Koh, put away your wallet. I can’t be taking your money.”

The grin turned into a scowl. “Come on, Madam, I said I’d pay for it this time! You can’t go on giving me free drinks now that I’m earning my own money!”

She smiled. “You’ve been coming here nearly every day for seven years now – it feels like my own son has come home every time you come. Indulge this woman, won’t you?”

Silence.

Koh gave a soft cough, face flushed, and sat back down on the stool. “Well… if you say so, Madam.”

Okami laughed. “That’s more like it!”

The corner of Barten’s lips twitched as he slid another glass of one hundred percent pure natural orange juice across the bar, this time with a bright green paper umbrella and a red straw.

The madam gave another dreamy sigh. “But you know, I do still think of that blue warrior a lot. It feels like he’ll walk right through that door any minute now… and tell me he’s home.”

Koh smiled. “I’m sure he will, Madam.”

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Koh continued to visit – and have a free glass of one hundred percent pure natural orange juice – as he always did for the last seven years. Each day he looked more and more like his late father, allowing Okami many chances to reminisce about her friendship with the father. But, more than memories of him, another memory constantly resurfaced.

The memory of a gentle young man, of his brilliant blue eyes, his sparkling smile, the bright blue cape that spread as though dancing with an invisible wind. He was so handsome, it took Okami’s breath away each time she glanced at him, to the point she never got the chance to ask his name. _Next time_ , she always thought to herself. _Next time._

Seven years had passed since then, since he left for the Tower, and she wasn’t the shy woman she was anymore. Next time he stepped through that door… she would ask for his name.

Then, as Okami glanced at the clock, she realised it was already almost closing time… and Koh hadn’t dropped by in a week. Strange. For seven years he had a glass of juice at the bar every few days without fail, and he had never gone for more than a week even after becoming a monster tamer and heading to the Monster Tower… did something happen?

“Perhaps the young sir is down with an illness?” the bartender suggested.

Doubt filled her heart. Illness? Koh, who was as fit as a fiddle and never had an illness in years? For him to suddenly fall ill now…

Days passed. The guys grew rowdy once more as they shouted the latest news at the top of their lungs – Koh had made it to the twenty-first floor of the Monster Tower! That was past the halfway point!

The weight of doubt grew heavier in Okami’s heart. It sounded as though he had gone to the Tower and returned safely… so why didn’t he come? Did something really happen?

Then, one day… Koh appeared at the door.

Shoulders hunched, eyes lowered towards the floor, he hesitated at every step, like a child who had returned after running away from home. As he clutched a small bundle of cloth under his arm, a grim expression was firmly etched on his face.

Okami gasped as she hurried to his side. “Koh!” Her eyes narrowed in concern. “Koh, what’s wrong? Why do you look so grim?”

He slowly looked up, pain flickering across his eyes. “Madam… I… I reached the twentieth floor.”

“Yes, I heard you even reached the twenty-first floor… but why aren’t you happy about it?”

“Because on the twentieth floor, I…” A moment of hesitance, then he handed over the bundle. “I-I found this.”

“This…?” Slowly, uncertainly, she took it in her hands.

Her eyes widened.

A bright blue cloth. A familiar blue.

Her heart started to race. The memory rushed into her mind. Of a gentle young man, with brilliant blue eyes, with bright blue cape that seemed to be dancing with an invisible wind.

“No…”

Her hands trembled as she straightened the cloth, cold fear filling her heart.

It couldn’t be… it couldn’t…

She froze.

In her hands… was unmistakeably a bright blue cape. The same blue cape that the warrior had worn seven years ago… now covered in burns, in dark splatters of dry blood.

Dead. He was dead. She had been waiting for someone who would never come back. And now she could never ask for his name… never tell him how she felt for him.

Pain stabbed at her heart. Again and again. Tears welled up in her eyes, sliding down her cheeks before dripping onto the cape… all that was left of the blue warrior.

“Why… why…?”

Koh’s eyes narrowed with concern. “Madam…”

“WHY?!” she suddenly screamed, teary eyes glaring at the boy. “Why did you have to bring this to me?! He’s dead… HE’S ALREADY DEAD!”

She screamed again and sank to her knees.

Silence. Deathly silence.

Pain flickered across Koh’s face. “Madam, I… I’m so–”

Gently, Barten placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll do the rest… please head home for some rest, young sir.”

Koh hesitated for a moment, then slowly turned and left.

Silence. Deathly silence.

And the only sound that could be heard was Okami’s sobs.

 

* * *

 

The bar was dark. Gloomy. Still, silent. Like a deep abyss.

Just like Okami’s heart now.

A deep darkness. Cold and still. The heavy feeling pressed onto her heart, making it hard to breathe. It sapped her strength, leaving her lethargic and listless.

Then, her eyes fell on the blue bundle on the table in front of her.

The bright blue cape.

The memory rushed into her mind. Of the gentle young man, of his brilliant blue eyes, of his sparkling smile. Of his bright blue cape that seemed to be dancing in an invisible wind.

Pain stabbed into her heart. Choked her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes and fell freely down her cheeks.

She screamed. And screamed. Screamed herself hoarse, as though she would break her voice. Then she grabbed the nearest liquor bottle. Poured every single drop into her mouth.

Burned. It burned. It burned her throat, it burned her stomach.

Then, a thick haze. Enveloping her mind, as though to protect her from pain.

And she collapsed onto the table into another deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

Barten and Koh could only watch her, their eyes narrowed in concern. Several times the boy made to go to her, only to stop in his tracks and back away, his head lowered. Even if he did go to her side, all the madam mumbled was “I’m… closing the bar down… get outta here…” before dropping back to sleep.

That hope – the hope that the blue warrior would return from the Tower – was the only thing that kept her going all these years.

Koh shut his eyes tightly. “Should I… have burned it instead of bringing it here…?”

Barten shook his head. “No, what you did was right.”

“But…”

“Perhaps one day she will recover and move on. Perhaps one day the blue warrior will become a mere memory. But now, what she needs now is time to grieve. Give her time.”

The boy lowered his head and said nothing.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Every day Okami continued the destructive cycle of crying, screaming, drinking and sleeping. Every day she would not move from the table where the blue bundle sat.

She knew. She knew there were two people who cared for her. She knew the guys were waiting for her. But, the instant she saw the blue cape, the memory consumed her mind once more.

The memory of the gentle young man. Of his brilliant blue eyes. Of his sparkling smile. Of his blue cape that seemed to dance in an invisible wind.

The imaginary scene of his death rushed through her mind. Of starvation and thirst. Of great burst of fire, burning alive. Of the gleaming fangs of a great monster, an ever spreading pool of blood. Sapping his life… as he suffered alone.

Pain. Pain stabbed at her heart. Grabbing hold of her throat, making it hard to breathe.

No more… she had no more reason to live.

Then, at that moment, a shadow stood over her, shielding the light of the lamp from her. Without bothering to open her eyes, she waved the person away.

“Whaddya want?” she mumbled. “I’m closing the bar down… get outta here…”

Silence. The shadow did not move.

Annoying. Irritating.

She sat up, gritting her teeth. “Didn’t you hear what I said? I said–”

_SLAM._

She jumped. A gasp escaped her lips, wide eyes staring at the person.

Koh’s father. Bursting with light, as though to erase the darkness in her heart. The carmine eyes blazed, the long hair flaring like the fiery mane of a beast.

What? But… but, like the blue warrior, he was already…

She rubbed her eyes.

No, it wasn’t Koh’s father. It was Koh himself, bursting with light, as though to erase the darkness in her heart. The carmine eyes blazed, the long hair flaring like the fiery mane of a beast.

Just like… just like his father.

He slammed the table again. “Madam! Gimme some booze!”

Okami jumped again, eyes wide. “W-what?! Koh! Y-you… did you just ask for… booze?”

“Yeah, I did, so what?” _SLAM._ “Something strong! AND QUICKLY!”

_Gasp._ “R-right! Barten! Give him some! Quick!”

_Swoosh._ In an instant the bartender was behind the bar. A shake of the ice. A stir in the mixing glass. Then the glass slid across the bar right into Koh’s hand.

A pause. He stared at the glass in his hand, burning carmine eyes that seemed to size the opponent.

Okami and Barten watched him.

Silence.

Then, with eyes burning with determination, he swung the glass up and poured it all into his mouth.

Okami’s eyes widened. “K-Koh! You shouldn’t drink it so quic–”

_Gasp._

Koh straightened suddenly, eyes wide as though to pop right out of their sockets.

A moment passed. Another moment passed.

Then he crumpled limply onto the floor.

“KOH!” Okami cried and rushed to his side. “Barten! _What did you give him?!_ ”

The bartender gave a soft cough. “It was… a glass of cola.”

Silence.

“…cola?”

“Cola.”

Silence.

Then, suddenly, Okami burst out laughing. Laughing and laughing, hugging her stomach, holding onto the bar for support. In an instant, all traces of the darkness, of the cold, disappeared from her heart.

“Oh, my!” she cried between teary laughs. “You mean he’s drunk on cola?”

Even Barten couldn’t suppress a smile. “The young sir has only had one hundred percent natural juices, after all.”

“Oh, my! What a fellow! Unbelievable!”

And she laughed and laughed.

It was a while before she finally calmed down, wiping the tears from her eyes. As she gazed down at Koh’s sleeping face, calm and peaceful, she couldn’t help but to smile. Such an earnest boy, doing his utmost to cheer her up… he was almost too cute…

Then, her mind slowly wandered back to the scene before.

For a moment there, she thought she had seen his father. Tall. Handsome. Bursting with light. The carmine eyes blazed, the long hair flaring like the fiery mane of a beast. Yet it wasn’t his father… it was Koh himself.

It made her realise.

The blue warrior might have gone on, but his memory would stay with her. Of his brilliant blue eyes. Of his sparkling smile. Of his blue cape that seemed to dance in an invisible wind. Just like how memories of Koh’s father would stay with her.

She had forgotten. She had been waiting for him for so long, she had forgotten – the purpose of the bar was not only to wait for him. She enjoyed being with the guys, rowdy though they were. She enjoyed working with Barten, watching his swift and precise drink mixing, laughing at his expert fruit knife brandishing at the squirmy guys. She enjoyed watching Koh happily slurp his one hundred percent pure natural orange juice, telling him stories as he listened quietly.

She closed her eyes, then opened them again. Her heart was decided.

There was only one bar in the entire town of Monsbaiya… a small and dim place waiting to be filled with people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, Okami isn’t one of Koh’s numerous girlfriends… actually this one-shot was part of Vivian’s, but it got too complicated and started feeling like it was a two-in-one story, so I decided to split it into two… and I’m glad I did! Now that Okami’s story is separate, it flows much better, and it was easier to write than Vivian’s! And I enjoyed the last scene too; imagine getting drunk on cola!
> 
> Also, I know Barten isn’t really the bartender’s name – it’s most likely a short form of bartender since Azure Dreams (PSX) could only fit 6 characters for names – but I still like it! It reminds of me of names like Bart and Barton and Bartholomew, so it got stuck. xD
> 
> And I liked the idea of Okami being Koh’s father’s friend and the idea of Koh visiting the bar every day for juice. It gives a feeling of warmth, and I laughed every time I wrote “one hundred percent pure natural orange juice”. xP


	9. Vivian

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Vivian**

Written by Estrelita Farr

 

Golden sands, shining like a sea of gold. A vast azure sky, stretching as far as one could see. A gentle wind pulling at her travelling cloak, Vivian stopped at the top of a cliff, eyes focus forward.

The desert town of Monsbaiya. Small and tiny next to the fabled Monster Tower.

A smile spread across her lips.

A new town… a new beginning.

 

* * *

 

Unlike other cities where the bars were of a higher class, the one and only bar at Monsbaiya was a small and dim place, filled with rowdy treasure hunters shouting at the top of their lungs. Often they would suddenly launch into an impromptu wrestling match, forcing the stern bartender to silently throw them off the stage, then there would be peace and quiet for a few days.

Though Vivian had passed through many cities and visited their bars, these places were vastly different from here – more quiet, more classy, more… professional. This Monsbaiyan bar, on the other hand, felt like such a drop of standards – such a loud and rowdy place – that she wondered if she should quickly pack up and leave for the bigger cities.

Then, her gaze fell onto the stage, the small stage at the centre of the bat. It was just a raised platform barely the size of a double bed, with blinking lights that were often turned off… but it was a stage nonetheless. It made her heart lighter just looking at it.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. Was it time yet? She could hardly sit still, waiting for the clock to strike six. Waiting and waiting…

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

There it was, the six calls of the clock.

A sudden hushed silence took over the bar. Every single patron, even the rowdy ones yelling at the top of their lungs before, remained still.

The bar grew dimmer and dimmer, until it was just barely bright enough to see. Then, a bright spotlight shone onto the stage, the edge of the platform blinking like Christmas lights in the nearest city.

And there Vivian stood, eyes closed. With slender body wrapped in a sparkling scarlet dress, hair gleaming like sunset rays. Bright. Dazzling.

The soft sound of a violin. Slow and gentle at first, then gradually growing stronger, faster. Joined by a lively flute, an energetic piano.

Vivian’s eyes snapped open. Hands spread like wings, she floated across the stage like a swan. Her body felt light, as though filled with whimsical clouds, and so was her heart. Her shoes made no sounds on the stage.

Everyone watched in hushed silence. Eyes wide, still as though frozen. Mesmerised by the graceful movements.

Then, as she slowed to a stop… the music ended.

Silence.

A moment passed. Another moment passed. Then the entire bar exploded into uproar. Everyone clapped and shouted themselves hoarse.

Vivian’s lips curled into a wide, proud smile, and she gave a deep, grateful bow towards her audience.

This was the reason why she was willing to endure the less than ideal atmosphere of the bar. This was the reason she lived for.

Dancing.

 

* * *

 

Vivian had been at the bar for a few days when a particular adolescent boy – a frequent visitor – drew her attention. There was nothing really remarkable about him – medium sized with messy red hair – but he drew her attention all the same. Perhaps it was because he was the only one closer to her age – he couldn’t be more than fifteen or sixteen. Or perhaps it was because he never shouted at the top of his lungs like the other rowdy patrons. Or perhaps it was because he never ordered anything but one hundred percent pure natural orange juice, which the bartender would grimly squeeze while the boy chatted animatedly with Madam. During her breaks, Vivian would often gaze at him from her table at the corner, smiling inward to herself. The sight of an adolescent boy happily slurping orange juice in a bar was amusing, to say the least.

At that moment, Madam caught her eye and waved her over. “Ah, Vivian, come and join us. I don’t believe you’ve met Koh?”

Vivian sent a quick glance at the boy and shook her head. “No, Madam, I haven’t.” Taking a seat beside him, she gave a dazzling smile. “Hello, I’m Vivian, the bar’s new dancer.”

The boy grinned. “Well, nice to meet you, Vivian! I’m Koh, a monster tamer.”

“A… monster tamer?”

The bar owner nodded. “You’ve heard the term a few times, haven’t you, Vivian? Most of the guys here are treasure hunters, or monster tamers. They bring a tamed monster – called a familiar – with them into the Monster Tower and hope to strike it rich by finding treasures. Of course, it’s not called the Monster Tower for nothing; it’s full of wild monsters waiting to eat them.” She laughed. “Koh here might not look like it, but he’s the best in town! Why, he reached the twenty-sixth floor just yesterday!”

Vivian’s eyes widened, staring at Koh. This… boy, the best monster tamer in town? But he couldn’t be more than fifteen or sixteen… even younger than her! Was he really better than all these rowdy guys, who were much bigger than him?

Madam suddenly gasped. “Oh, my! Now look at the time! I’ve got to run to the store before it closes! Now why don’t you two youngsters chat a little while I’m gone?” With a knowing smile, she went around the bar left through a door at the back.

The bartender, the only one left behind the bar, stepped a little further away and nonchalantly began wiping a glass with a cloth, as though he hadn’t heard a single thing.

Koh and Vivian glanced at each other.

Silence.

The boy rubbed his head. “So, uh… I saw you dancing earlier. You were pretty lively.”

Vivian’s lips curled into a proud smile. “You’ve got great sense when it comes to dancing. When I’m on the stage, my body feels lighter… like a bird escaping from its cage.” She smirked. “Have you ever felt like a gorilla escaping from a cage?”

A raised eyebrow. “Are you calling me a gorilla?”

She laughed. “Was it that obvious? Sorry.”

He grinned. “Well, I’ve been called plenty of things, but gorilla’s a first!” He pretended to scowl. “And why am I a gorilla, of all things? These guys are even bigger than me! I think a better word should be…”

A pause.

“…a chimpanzee!” Suddenly he sprang to his feet and fell into a strange spinning dance. “Look at me, I’m a chimpanzee escaping from the cage! Ooh ooh ah ah!”

Vivian burst into laughter, her high voice drawing several eyes.

Such a good-humoured fellow, never taking insults seriously… it seemed she had just made her first friend in town.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Koh continued to drop by the bar often, placing the same order of one hundred percent pure natural orange juice – was that only thing he would drink? – though this time, he would make an effort to arrive in time before her usual six o’clock dance. Sometimes he arrived way too early, sometimes he came rushing in after the music had already started. Even if he missed the dance entirely, he would still drop in to chat with Madam, Vivian, and sometimes the stern bartender. And, every time he visited, Vivian would learn something new about her new friend.

While he seemed to be someone kind and chatty to everyone, she was wrong to think so – he did have someone that he extremely disliked, judging by the deep scowl on his face the moment this other adolescent boy came striding into the bar. The latter was perhaps a few years older than Koh, with an aura that screamed “I HAVE MONEY AND YOU DON’T!” at the top of its lungs. She knew; she had met many of the sort in posh bars in other cities. Even if she hadn’t, well, with an expensive-looking suit made of smooth gleaming silk, a gold-hilted sword in a brightly bejewelled sheath and the frequent order of absurdly expensive mocktail, it wasn’t hard to tell.

“Hello, Miss Vivian,” he often greeted with a dripping syrupy voice, a greasy lopsided grin on his face. “I bless this day for being able to meet you; you’re like a brightly shining star in a great abyss of darkness.”

The dancer gave a dazzling smile. “Why, thank you, Mr. Ghosh Rhode. A pleasure to meet you too.”

Ignoring a scowling Koh at the side, Ghosh made a show of running a hand through his hair. “This puny little bar is wasted on you, Miss Vivian; why don’t we slip away into the night? I’m sure I would be better company than a certain red-headed scum.”

Koh clenched his fists. “S-scum?! Why you–”

Vivian’s high laugh filled the bar. “Thanks for the offer, Mr. Ghosh, but I’m afraid I’m not done with my work yet. Madam would look unkindly on me if I were to slip away, tempting though it is.”

He clicked his tongue. “A pity. Well, in that case, I will ask for your leave. Until another day, Miss Vivian!”

With a deep bow, he left.

Koh stuck out a tongue at Ghosh’s back, and continued to glare at the door long after the latter was gone.

Vivian glanced at him. “You really don’t like him, do you?”

He gasped. “Who would like him?! He’s such a–” Followed by a long string of insults.

Vivian shook her head. She didn’t say it out loud, but, well, she didn’t find Ghosh too disagreeable. In fact, she rather liked the attention.

But, in the end, everything didn’t matter… as long as she could dance.

 

* * *

 

While he didn’t look it, Koh was an easy person to talk to. He listened quietly to her, the same way he listened when Madam went off on one of her long stories. But of course, he, too, liked to go off on a long story relating to the Monster Tower, given the chance.

Vivian often told him stories of the cities she passed through on the way to Monsbaiya. Often she would see a nostalgic gleam in his eyes and often she would wonder what it meant, but he didn’t volunteer an answer, and neither did she ask. As the range of their topics grew wider and wider, she found herself opening more and more of herself to him.

“So, Koh,” she said one day, “Do you have a dream?”

“A dream, huh?” The boy crossed his arms. “Well, I hope to reach the top of the Monster Tower one day. I guess you could call it a dream.”

“I see. So that’s why your eyes reflect hope. You see, I have a dream, too.” She spread her hands, eyes shining. “I want to dance on an ENORMOUS stage in front of a _thousand_ people!”

His eyes widened. “Wow, a thousand people?”

“Yes, but…” She shook her head. “I’ve travelled to many cities, but not one of them has a decent theatre. Rumours said the city of Haruka had one, but sadly, it’s gone.” She sighed. “It’s a pity to have a dream but not the chance. Maybe I’ll start travelling again.”

Silence. A thoughtful look washed over his face.

Vivian chuckled. “But it won’t be so soon. I’d miss your gorilla dance, you know?”

He sprang to his feet, eyes narrowed as though in anger, but a grin spread across his face. “Hey! It’s a chimpanzee dance, not a gorilla dance!”

Once again her high laughter filled the bar, drawing several pairs of eyes.

Yes, she would certainly miss him when it was time to travel again… if only Monsbaiya had a theatre.

 

* * *

 

Another few days passed, and Vivian continued dancing every day. She drew so many new patrons to the bar that her dance schedule increased from once to several times a day, with a long-enough break in between. Throughout the day the place was filled to the brim with people – treasure hunters, construction workers, farmers, store owners… there seemed to be no end to these people.

Then, one day, after her usual six o’clock dance, a young man approached her.

She blinked.

Wow, what a loud, colourful suit. With a striking blue bowtie that seemed to be even bigger than his face. Wouldn’t he see everything in green through those thick green glasses? And what was up with that striking blue hair?

“Good evening, Ms. Vivian!” he greeted cheerily as he handed over a card. “I’m Fon, the manager over at the theatre.” His eyes shone. “I’ve been told the bar has a wonderful dancer, and WOW! Your dancing was GREAT!”

She gave her usual dazzling smile. “Thanks for your complime–” She stopped. “W-wait… did you say ‘theatre’? Monsbaiya has a _theatre_?!”

He scratched his head. “Well… it’s not quite a theatre yet, per se. We’ve just gotten a generous sponsor, but it shouldn’t take more than a few more weeks before the construction shop’s done with it!”

“How…” She took a deep breath. “How big is it going to be? How many people can it hold?”

“Hm… I’d say about a thousand people. Big, eh?” He grinned. “It’s going to have the best comedy show in the entire world, and I’m putting together a dance troupe now! Your wonderful dancing would be a great asset! Would you join us?”

The news hit Vivian like a whirlwind, leaving her stunned and breathless.

A theatre. Here in Monsbaiya. One that would fit a thousand people… and the manager wanted her. It was almost too good to be true.

“Well, Ms. Vivian?” Fon said.

Vivian gasped. “Y-yes! Of course! I’d be glad to!”

Her dream… her lifelong dream of dancing on an enormous stage in front of thousand people… was about to come true.

 

* * *

 

Koh, Madam and the stern bartender were as excited as they could be when Vivian told them the good news. Madam gave a cheerful smile and wished her all the best, adding that Fon was a young man passionate about performing. The stern bartender merely nodded as he continued to wipe the glass with a cloth and said, “Good luck.” Koh grinned widely and yelled, “CONGRATS!”

Vivian smiled proudly, gratefully. She hadn’t been at the bar long, but she was glad she came here. She was glad she was able to dance here.

Days passed. Vivian couldn’t wait, couldn’t sit still. Only a few more weeks. Only a few more weeks of dancing on the little stage, only a few more weeks before she would find herself on the enormous stage of her dreams. She fidgeted as she counted down on her calendar, waiting for the theatre to be completed.

Then, finally, the day came.

The cool morning sun shining down on her, Vivian couldn’t help but to stare upwards.

The Monsbaiyan Theatre. A brand new building of various colours – which reminded her of a certain colourfully dressed manager – with the thick smell of paint still in the air. The gigantic signboard brightly polished, the front gate shining as though painted with gold. It sent a wave of excitement through her – it felt as though the theatre was built just for her.

The side door – presumably for the staff – was unlocked. Eager to see the stage, she stepped in.

The halls were still completely empty and devoid of people, but already she could imagine the vast crowd lining up for tickets. Already she would imagine the shining eyes of her audience, the thunderous clap of their hands.

And there it was. The enormous stage. ENORMOUS, compared to that puny little stage at the bar. Several spotlights focused on the stage, bright and dazzling. In the dim hall, beyond the stage, she could barely make out rows and rows of red upholstered seats, seemingly endless. There was even another level of seats above, as well as the sides of the halls.

ENORMOUS. It felt like there were TEN THOUSAND seats, not a thousand!

A jittery bug jumped in her stomach at the thought. Sent a shiver down her back. Made her heart race. It surprised her.

Was it… nervousness? She… nervous? But, she had been dancing all her life, and she had never felt nervous before…

She shook her head. No, she wasn’t nervous. She was just filled with excitement at the sight of her lifelong dream right within reach, ripe for the taking.

…wasn’t it?

 

* * *

 

Explosive. If Vivian had to use only one word to describe the theatre’s opening day, it was that.

Long before the ticketing booth even opened, hundreds and hundreds people gathered to form a line that took up the entire street and the next. And the next. Eager voices filled the air as they waited in anticipation, each hoping to get a good seat. Most of the stores in the entire town closed for day even though it was barely evening, as though it was officially declared a holiday. A few business-minded people even set up stalls outside the shut theatre gates, spreading the delicious scent of food.

As Vivian waited in the dancers’ dressing room, she couldn’t calm her heart down. She kept glancing into the mirror, checking and double checking her sparkling red dress, her gleaming rose-coloured hair. The jittery bug never left her stomach, even in the last hours before her was due to perform. No, she wasn’t nervous… she was just eager.

She glanced at the other dancers. The two in yellow dresses seemed rather nervous, almost white in the face as they huddled at the corner seats, barely speaking. The other two, however, didn’t seem fazed at all – Mee, the lead dancer in a sea blue dress, was loudly gossiping with Fal, the second lead dancer in a forest green dress, occasionally bursting into laughter.

A loud knock at the door, making everyone jump. Fon stepped in, wearing yet another loud and colourful suit, grinned widely.

“Well, ladies!” he cried. “It’s almost time! Feeling nervous?”

Mee smirked, holding up the skirt of her blue dress as she got to her feet. “Of course not! This is the moment that I’ve been looking forward to!”

“Yeah, me too!” Fal chipped in, standing up as well.

Fon laughed. “Great! Just dance like how you did during practice, and this show will be SMASHING!”

A loud cheer thundered through the roof of the theatre, as though to bring the entire building down.

The manager grinned. “Well, it’s time!”

Throughout the thundering cheer, the dancers made their way to the stage, hidden from the audience by a thick red curtain. They formed an inverted V shape as they waited for the music to start, with Mee at the head, Fal and a yellow-dressed dancer at the second row, Vivian and the other yellow dress dancer at the last row.

Vivian felt her heart racing, banging against her chest. The jittery bug flipped in her stomach, her hands and knees trembled. Even they were about to start dancing, her feet felt heavy. _She_ felt heavy.

Doubt filled her heart. She had always felt light before a dance, as though a single rush of wind would carry her away. Yet, now… she felt heavy, as though she was wearing lead.

Was she… scared? Scared to dance in front of a thousand pairs of eyes? But this was her dream. Her lifelong dream. This was what she lived for. Why would she be scared?

The music abruptly started, making her jump. The curtain slowly rose, allowing bright spotlights to flood onto the stage, allowing the audience to cast their eyes on the shining dresses of the dancers. They clapped for a few short seconds before lapsing into silence.

The sound of a solo violin filled the hall, gentle and soft. Gradually it grew louder and louder, faster and faster. Then, with a loud “BANG!” from a drum, the dancers sprang like budding flowers. A lively flute. An energetic piano. An enthusiastic drum, bringing the stage to life.

But Vivian’s feet remained heavy. Slow. As though something was dragging her down, adamant to stop her from dancing.

But the show had to go on. Gritting her teeth, she refused to stop… but the weight was taking its toll on her movements.

A stumble. Another stumble. A left step instead of right. Back instead of front. Her mistakes threw everything off, and even the other dancer on her row started making mistakes. Some of the crowd started murmuring to each other, pointing at the stage.

Then, finally, with a simultaneous pose from the dancers, the music ended. The curtains lowered slowly onto the stage. The audience clapped politely, with much less enthusiasm than before, with uncertainty and disappointment.

Vivian had never felt this glad to stop dancing… and it filled her with dread.

 

* * *

 

At the backstage, an exasperated Fon slapped his forehead, shaking his head at the five dancers. “Okay, would someone just tell me WHAT THE HECK happened out there?! You were perfect during practice!”

Mee gave an indignant huff. “Well, MOST of us were perfect out there, until a CERTAIN SOMEONE started making mistakes!”

All eyes fell onto Vivian. She lowered her head and said nothing.

Fal shook her head. “Be more careful, will you?!”

Mee scowled. “Just because the manager personally scouted you doesn’t mean you can make as many mistakes as you like! I don’t want people thinking we’re all bad dancers because of your mistakes!”

“I…” Vivian closed her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Hmph!” Mee started strutting towards the dressing room when someone crossed paths with her. She gave a loud hiss. “WILL YOU GET OUT OF THE WAY ALREADY?!”

Eyes wide, Koh jumped out of her way.

Without a second glance at him, she stormed into the dressing room. Fal and the two yellow-dressed dancers followed, leaving the three behind at the backstage.

Koh shook his head, bewildered. “What’s going on, Fon?”

The theatre manager sighed. “I think you can more or less guess, Koh. Didn’t you use the ticket I gave you?”

“Oh, uh… I did.”

The heavy weight of dread and shame pressed onto Vivian’s heart.

Koh saw it. He saw her horrible dancing. After she had told him all about her dream of dancing, after she had told him her dream came true… she danced horribly.

Silence.

Koh rubbed his head. “Well… I think you did pretty well. It’s only the first day, so I’m sure you’ll get better the more you dance on that stage.”

Vivian tried to smile. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to show you better dancing next time.”

But, next time… it was even worse.

With each passing minute, Vivian began to make more and more mistakes. A stumble here, a misstep there. It made the entire dance troupe veer out of alignment, and it made people murmur among themselves.

“You went in the OPPOSITE direction again, DIDN’T YOU?!” Mee shrieked as soon as they were backstage.

“Wake up, will you?!” Fal cried.

“We’ll all look bad BECAUSE OF YOU! Why don’t you just QUIT DANCING already?!” She stormed off without waiting for an answer, then again someone crossed her path. “WILL YOU GET OUT OF THE WAY ALREADY?!”

Koh leaped right out of the way, and she swept past her.

Silence.

Vivian lowered her head. “I’m sorry, Koh… I’ll show you better dancing next time. I promise.”

His eyes narrowed in concern.

But that next time never came.

Performance after performance was full of mistakes, to the point one could no longer call her movements dancing. To the point less people were coming to the theatre, the empty seats obvious even in the dim lights of the hall.

Then, one day, as the curtains rose… she couldn’t move.

She couldn’t move. Suddenly she couldn’t move. Suddenly her body felt heavy, as though encased in stone.

Even as the music started playing, even as the other dancers moved back and forth before her… she couldn’t move. She remained frozen at her original spot, as though she was a statue.

Frozen. Unable to move.

Even as a thousand pairs of eyes burned into her.

Pain. A crushing pain on her heart. Cold. Leaving her breathless.

Tears welled up in her eyes. A sob escaped her lips, then she turned and sped away from the stage. Without heed to the audience’s gasps, without heed to Fon’s surprised cries… she continued to run. Running and running… away from her shattered dream.

She stumbled, falling to her knees. Shoulders heaving, her legs trembled. Her hands trembled.  
Then, as she threw herself to the floor… she sobbed.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. A concerned Fon patted Vivian’s shoulder and told her to take a few days off. The other four dancers continued to perform on stage, flawlessly despite the incomplete inverted V formation, and the post-performance claps were much more enthusiastic than before.

“Well!” a proud Mee cried loudly as they stepped down from the stage. “Everything went smoothly today, didn’t it?”

Fal grinned. “It sure did!”

She gave a knowing smirk towards Vivian. “I wonder why? What do you think, Vivian?” And, without waiting for a response, she laughed and strutted into the dressing room, with the other four behind her.

And Vivian could do nothing but lower her head, unable to say a word.

Why deny it? It was all true. She could no longer dance, and she had ruined the whole show by running away. The others danced better without her… she knew it.

Without dancing… she had nothing.

Days passed. With each passing day, Vivian’s heart grew heavier and heavier. Her face grew paler and paler. Unable to eat. Unable to smile. All she could do was to watch from the backstage as the others danced in the spotlight, unable to say a word. Fon often tried to cheer her up by randomly using a line from his stand-up comedy performance, but that would barely even raise her head.

Koh visited often, eyes narrowed in concern, but even he could not make her smile. They sat in a corner of the theatre as he told her stories of his Monster Tower runs, but her mind could not focus for long. Her eyes would always wander back towards the stage… and they would lapse into a thick silence.

One day, after a long silence, Koh suddenly said, “Hey, why don’t we go for a walk?”

Vivian slowly looked up at him… then her eyes widened.

Standing before her was not Koh… but a tall young man. The warm, intense eyes, sparkling like a ruby dress in the spotlight. The gleaming ruby-coloured hair, the squared shoulders. Calm, confident.

Who… was he…?

She blinked.

No… it was Koh. The same old Koh. Why did she imagine him to be someone else…?

“Let’s go for a walk,” he repeated.

She jumped. “O-oh, sure. I’ve got nothing else to do anyway.”

It was probably just her imagination…

 

* * *

 

Outside, the afternoon sun was hot, blazing, but the air as cool as they passed by the oasis lake. Vivian stopped, eyes raised towards the windmills gently spinning in the wind. A flock of birds chirped from the roof of the nearby building, then took to the air across the sky.

The sky. She had forgotten how azure it was. The beautiful colour of dreams, warm and gentle… as though telling she could dance once more.

Doubt filled her heart.

Could she… could she really dance again?

Then, at that very moment, Ghosh approached them, the silk suit gleaming in the sun, the greasy lopsided grin on his face. He ran a hand through his hair.

“Hello, Miss Vivian,” he greeted with a dripping syrupy voice. “I bless this day for being able to meet you; you’re like a brightly shining star in a great abyss of darkness.”

Vivian sighed inwardly; she didn’t really feel up to handling attention now, but she said, “Thank you, Mr. Ghosh.”

“By the way…” He cast a sideways glance. “What _is_ your relationship with that scum beside you?”

Koh gritted his teeth. “S-scum?!”

The dancer frowned. “Are you talking about Koh? He’s an important friend of mine.”

Ghosh laughed. “Well, he shouldn’t be; you’re being deceived.” He held out a hand towards her. “Here, come to the bar with me. Please let me see your wonderful dancing.”

His words made her stop.

The bar… where she used to dance. It was a small and dim place, yet always lively. She had a lot of fun, constantly laughing and smiling with everyone. There, she never had any doubts of her dancing…

But now she no longer belonged there. All she had left of that place were nostalgic memories.

She closed her eyes. “No, I… I work at the theatre now.”

“Is that so?” Ghosh shook his head. “No wonder I no longer see you at the bar. I imagine you would be very beautiful dancing on that stage!”

Her heart leaped. In the darkness of despair, a small glimmer of hope.

Could she… dare to hope? Would Madam allow her to dance at the bar once again… even though she had left for the theatre immediately after it opened?

Koh grinned and grabbed her hand. “Well, let’s go to the bar!”

She gasped as he started running, pulling her along.

Behind them, Ghosh’s eyes widened. “W-wait for me!”

The bar was just as Vivian remembered – small and dim, yet full and lively, with the guys yelling news at the top of their lungs, with the sudden impromptu wrestling matches. With the stern bartender once again quietly telling the guys off, threatening with raised prices, with Madam laughing behind the bar.

Then, a hushed silence. All eyes turned towards the bar entrance as the three stepped in.

Vivian felt her heart race, her eyes drawn to the stage in the middle. A small stage, puny compared to the one at the theatre… but it was where she had danced without any doubts. Memories of the dances rushed into her mind, of the steps, of the spins… already her body fidgeted, as though demanding the music to start.

The bartender gave a short bow towards them. “Welcome, young madam, young sirs.”

Madam blinked. “Oh, my! All three of you together? What’s the occasion?”

“Madam,” Koh said, “May we use the stage for a while?”

“The stage? Of course it’s okay.” She smiled. “If it’s enjoyable, it’s fine by me.”

Vivian’s heart leaped. Her eyes shone.

She could dance… she could finally dance.

As if on cue, the bar grew dimmer and dimmer, until it was just barely bright enough to see. Then, a bright spotlight shone onto the stage, the edge of the platform blinking like Christmas lights in the nearest city.

And there, Vivian stood, eyes closed. With slender body wrapped in a sparkling dress, hair gleaming like sunset rays. Bright. Dazzling.

The soft sound of a violin. Slow and gentle at first, then gradually growing stronger, faster. Joined by a lively flute, an energetic piano.

Vivian’s eyes snapped open. Gentle hands spread like wings, she floated across the stage like a swan. Her body felt light, as though filled with whimsical clouds, and so was her heart. Her shoes made no sounds on the stage.

Everyone watched in hushed silence. Eyes wide, still as though frozen. Mesmerised by the graceful movements.

“This is great…” Ghosh muttered.

Koh nodded. “I agree.”

“Tsk. That’s the first time we ever agreed on anything.”

He chuckled. “That’s true, and it’s not bad.”

“I guess you’re right.”

And they continued to watch Vivian dance.

Then, as she slowed to a stop… the music ended.

Silence.

A moment passed. Another moment passed.

And the entire bar exploded into uproar. Everyone clapped and shouted themselves hoarse.

Vivian couldn’t stop smiling as she stepped down from the stage, her heart light.

Dancing… she finally remembered why she loved dancing. The light feeling as she moved about the stage, floating as though supported by whimsical clouds, as though a single rush of wind would carry her away.

She closed her eyes. “I’m so stupid. I love dancing so much, yet I couldn’t put my entire soul in it on that enormous stage. If I’m not enjoying it, how can I expect the audience to? I froze when my dream appeared before me, after so many years…” She smiled at everyone, her usual dazzling smile. “But I’m all right now, even on that enormous stage!”

Madam smiled. “I’m glad, Vivian.”

Koh grinned. “Go for it!”

Ghosh ran a hand through his hair. “You’ll be dazzling wherever you dance.”

Vivian glowed. “Thank you, everyone!”

Then, without sparing a moment further, she turned and sped out of the bar, towards the theatre.

There was no more doubt in her heart.

 

* * *

 

A polite round of applause filled the hall of the theatre, as though out of obligation rather than enthusiasm. The dancers made their way to the stage, hidden from the audience by a thick red curtain, waiting for the music to start. Mee and Fal cast a glare over their shoulders at Vivian, as though to tell her, “You’d better not mess up this time!”

But Vivian’s heart was calm. Light. The jittery bug in her stomach was gone, as though it was never there. Her hands and legs steady, her body felt light as though a single rush of wind would carry her away.

This was her dream. Her lifelong dream. This was what she lived for, to dance on an enormous stage in front of a thousand people.

And she would face it head on.

The music started, drawing her attention. The curtain slowly rose, allowing bright spotlights to flood onto the stage, allowing the audience to cast their eyes on the shining dresses of the dancers. They clapped for a few short seconds before lapsing into silence.

The sound of a solo violin filled the hall, gentle and soft. Gradually it grew louder and louder, faster and faster. Then, with a loud “BANG!” from a drum, the dancers sprang like budding flowers. A lively flute. An energetic piano. An enthusiastic drum, bringing the stage to life.

And Vivian danced. Danced with her entire being, her entire soul.

A step to the right. A step to the left. A spin, hands spread like wings waiting to fly. The crowd gazed, eyes wide in awe. Mesmerised, without a sound.

Then, with a simultaneous pose from all the dancers, the music ended.

The crowd burst into an uproar, standing and cheering at the top of their lungs. They clapped with all their might, a thunderous roar of applause, as though to bring the entire building down.

And, as the curtains slowly lowered, Vivian could not stop smiling.

 

* * *

 

At the backstage, an awkward silence hung in the air. The four dancers stared at Vivian, as though could not believe their eyes. Even Fon stared at her, eyes bulging behind the green lenses of his glasses.

“You know…” Mee began hesitantly, “You were pretty good. I mean… I had to keep up with you.”

Fal nodded. “Yeah, I agree.”

At that moment, Koh approached them. He cast a wary glance at Mee, knees bent as though ready to jump away… but she didn’t shout at him. In fact, she hesitated as she gazed at him.

“Um…” An awkward pause. “E-excuse me, I heard you’re the owner of this place… is that true?”

Vivian stopped. Her eyes widened at Koh.

Koh… the owner of the theatre?

A wide grin spread across Fon’s face. “Of course he is! But strangely enough, although he went through the trouble of building this place, he lets the staff take full control. Pretty unselfish, huh?”

The dancers gasped, eyes focused on Koh.

“You’re kidding!” Fal cried.

Mee lowered her head. “I… I… I might have said some rude things to you in the past…”

Koh shrugged. “Eh, don’t worry about it.”

Her eyes widened. “Are you… are you sure?”

Fon laughed. “Don’t worry! I told you, he’s given full control to the staff; that means I, the manager, choose all the performers. Besides, even if he _is_ involved, he’s not the type to fire a performer on a personal grudge! He’s not stupid!”

A stunned silence.

Mee blushed. “T-thank you.” She cleared her throat. “Excuse me, Mr. Koh, would you mind letting me through, please?”

Koh grinned as he stepped aside, and the four dancers entered the dressing room. Fon bid him and Vivian goodbye before leaving as well.

Silence.

“Koh… did you…” Vivian took a deep breath. “Did you build this theatre after I told you my dream?”

Koh gave sheepish grin as he rubbed his head. “Oops… busted, huh?”

So it was true. It was him who built the theatre for her dream… for people to see her dance.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. “Thank you, Koh, from the bottom of my heart. Without you, my dream wouldn’t have been possible.” She whirled gracefully around. “I’ll be sure to show you a much better dance next time!”

He grinned. “I’m sure you’d be great!”

She smiled, a dazzling smile befitting a star. As she gazed at him, a warm feeling filled her heart.

Koh stood before her, as dazzling as a star. The warm, intense eyes, sparkling like a ruby dress in the spotlight. The gleaming ruby-coloured hair, the squared shoulders. Calm, confident. Like that young man she had seen that day. She wondered, who was he…?

Then, at that moment, loud footsteps filled the air. The dazzle instantly gone, Koh glanced to the side and scowled.

One hand holding a large bouquet of deep red roses, Ghosh gave a deep bow. “Hello, Miss Vivian, any beautiful thing in the world pales in comparison with you. In search of something that would reflect your beauty, I bought this bouquet of flowers for you.”

Vivian smiled as she accepted the bouquet. She took a deep breath, drawing in the sweet fragrance of the roses. “Thank you, Ghosh. The flowers smell wonderful.”

He smirked, then ran a hand through his hair. “By the way, why is this nincompoop with you? I, Ghosh Rhode, would have made a much better companion than him.”

“W-what?!” Koh cried, then rolled up his sleeves. “Ugh, THAT DOES IT! I’m not gonna take anymore insults from you, you… you… NUMBSKULL!”

Ghosh gave a strangled gasp. “Who… who are you calling a numbskull?!”

“You, you meathead!”

And they launched into an insult-flinging competition.

Vivian chuckled to herself. They might have disliked each other immensely, but she knew they were good people at heart. They were always there for her, supporting her…

Then, she realised.

Dancing was not the only thing she had. She had friends who cared about her, friends who worried about her. Even if she only had eyes for dancing, they continued supporting behind her, with warm smiles and kind hearts. Koh. Ghosh. Fon. Madam. The bartender. The guys at the bar. With their support, she could go on… even if she lost her ability to dance again.

She closed her eyes, then raised them towards the open theatre gates.

Golden sands, shining like a sea of gold. A vast azure sky, stretching as far as one could see. A gentle wind pulling at her hair, she smiled. A warm smile, a beautiful smile.

The desert city of Monsbaiya… a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this one-shot is waaaaay longer than I thought. But since I wrote it right after I finished Okami’s, it was much easier to write compared to before! The bar’s atmosphere was already established then, so I was no longer stuck at the beginning. :D
> 
> When I first reached the part where the other dancers were introduced, I saw the name ‘Mee’ on the lead dancer and thought, “Hey, that sounds like ‘Mi’ in ‘Do Re Mi’! Why don’t I just call the four dancers Do, Re, Mi and Fa?” But I changed my mind because, first, that would be too many names for a short story, so out the window the idea went! But I didn’t want to waste the idea, so I named the (nameless in-game) green dancer Fal, after ‘Fa’!
> 
> And Fon’s a theatre manager here rather than a comedian! I didn’t have enough space to fit Koh’s impromptu comedy stand-in show, so Fon remained a manager until the end. But I guess he’s still some kind of a comedic guy, with that loud and colourful suit and all. xP


	10. Cherrl

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Cherrl**

Written by Estrelita Farr

 

A rectangular window stood open, a brown dull enough to lull one to sleep. The thin yellow curtains fluttered in the dusty wind, pulled open to reveal the world beyond – the yellow sands, seemingly glittering in the blistering hot sun; the small stone building across that was the hospital, the grey walls dark and gloomy; and the stone street that curved out of sight, as though leading one to another world. And the vast azure sky, seemingly endless.

That was Cherrl’s world. A small world seen through her open bedroom window.

Often she would sit on her bed, leaning against the window sill as she hugged the stuffed toy rabbit against her chest. Often she would gaze at the stone street and the vast azure sky, wondering if they would really stretch on forever and ever. Often she would wonder about the sandy world beyond her small rectangular window, wonder if there were other adolescent girls like her… wonder if she could ever run and jump in the sunshine.

Then she would gaze down at her legs. Her skinny, flimsy legs.

No, she should not dream of going outside. How could she, when a mere moment of excitement would exhaust her? How could she, when even the town’s only doctor could not heal her? Sometimes she wondered if she was truly alive… perhaps she was actually a doll, sitting in the window of a store, her life nothing but mere imagination.

So, day after day, she would sit at the window and watch as people passed by.

Then, on a dull day that seemed like any other, Cherrl heard voices outside her window. She sat up, glancing at the street in hopes of catching a glimpse of the owners, but she saw no one.

“It’s got to be here somewhere…” The male voice – deeper than a child’s yet higher than a man’s – was soft, annoyed.

“Oh, Master Koh, why don’t you just leave it alone?” The cute, high voice – like that of a child’s – was soft, exasperated. “ _Kyun_ _,_ it’s only ten Gold. What if this house’s owners find us rummaging among their pots?”

“But it’s _ten Gold_ _!_ I could buy Weedy another rubber duck with ten Gold!” Sigh. “And she’s been looking forward to it so much… why did I go and drop that darn coin?”

A short silence. Then the sound of moving pots. Cherrl leaned further forward against the window sill, but still couldn’t see the two people.

“ _Come on_ _!_ ” the high voice urged. “If you find a monster egg in the Tower, _kyun_ _,_ you can buy at least _forty_ rubber ducks! Let’s go already, Master Koh!”

“Just a little more…” the male voice mumbled. “I feel like it’s somewhere around here–”

Suddenly, a face. Right in the window. Like a picture frame.

Cherrl’s heart stopped. Her eyes widened.

Then, she screamed. Screamed as though the house was on fire.

_Fling!_

_BONK!_

_CRASH._

Then silence.

Cherrl’s heart raced, leaving her breathless. Blood rushed through her veins, leaving her light-headed. It had been ages since she had felt like this.

But who… who was that…?

Rapid footsteps sounded on the floorboard, louder and louder, then Cherrl’s room door swung open. Her mother came rushing in, eyes wide.

“W-what is it, Cherrl?!” she cried.

Cherrl pointed. “There… there was a face at the window, Mother! Then I threw Chappy–”

A jolt of realisation.

Chappy. She had thrown her precious Chappy out the window. Chappy, the stuffed toy rabbit that had been her only companion… she had thrown him out the window at the assailant.

What should she do now? Chappy could be just outside the window, yet she couldn’t bring herself to look out again… what if the assailant was still there?

A moment later, two knocks at the front door. Soft. Hesitant.

The mother frowned as she headed out of the room. “Now who could that be?”

Cherrl usually loved having visitors – always hoping it would be an adolescent girl like her – but thoughts of the missing Chappy flooded her mind once more, weighting on her heart. She lowered her head, holding back the tears that welled up in her eyes.

Chappy… her precious Chappy… gone.

Then, her mother returned to the room, a wide smile on her face. “Cherrl! A visitor brought something for you!”

She looked up. “Something… for me?”

There, by the door, stood an adolescent boy perhaps the same age as her, a boy with kind eyes the deep colour of cherry, with long hair that reminded her of a brilliant sunset sky. He stepped slowly, hesitantly into her room, handing over a familiar stuffed toy rabbit in his hands.

Her heart leaped. “CHAPPY! You’ve brought him back!”

“Well…” He grinned. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

Cherrl blinked. That voice… it was that same male voice from before. Was it him who had looked in through the window? But, as she gazed at that bright grin on his face, there was no fear in her heart. None at all. Especially since Chappy was now back in her arms.

Then, she suddenly found herself unable to speak. Heat rushed to her cheeks, and she hid her face behind Chappy. It had been years since the last time she spoke to someone her age…

Silence.

“So, um…” the boy began. “I’m Koh. What’s your name?”

She jumped. “Oh! I-I’m Cherrl… Cherrl Child. And this is Chappy. Koh… was it?” She waved the toy rabbit’s arm. “Chappy, this is Koh.”

He grinned. “Nice to meet you two.”

“And you too!” Then, she blushed. “Um, I haven’t thanked you yet. Thank you very much for bringing Chappy back to me. He’s my precious friend… my only friend, really.”

He shook his head. “But it’s because I scared you that you threw him at me, isn’t it? I’m sorry for about that.”

“It’s okay.” She smiled. “I mean, I was scared at first, but I’m not anymore. Thanks to that, I get to meet you, Koh.” She hugged Chappy tightly, her eyes lowered. “I… have a favour. I want you to be my friend. I’m probably quite boring to you, but I’ll… I’ll give you anything you want in this room.”

He rubbed his head. “Eh, you don’t have to.”

Her heart fell. “Oh, right… friendship isn’t something you buy with things, is it? I’m sorry, I’ll ask again.” She took a deep breath. “Please be my friend, Koh.”

“Do you even have to ask?” He grinned once again. “We’re already friends, aren’t we?”

Her heart soared, the warm feeling spreading into a smile on her face. “Thank you… thank you, Koh! Let’s shake hands!”

With much giggling and laughing, much to the mother’s amusement, the two adolescents shook hands, marking the beginning of their friendship. _Their friendship._ The thought brought much joy to Cherrl’s heart.

Then, as if on cue, exhaustion overwhelmed her. Her body felt heavy, her head felt heavy… as though encased in rock.

Koh’s eyes narrowed in concern. “Are you okay? Should I get your mother?”

She fought to keep her eyes open. “No… I’ll be fine, Koh. I just need some sleep.” She gave a tired smile. “I’ll see you again soon?”

He grinned. “Definitely.”

As he turned to leave, Cherrl lay down on her bed, drifting off to sleep. Even as dreams began to fill her mind, a soft smile spread on her lips.

After so many years, after having only Chappy to accompany her… she finally made her first friend.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. True to his word, Koh visited every few days, bringing something with him each time. Often it was a storybook from the library, filled with happy and touching stories of people. Sometimes it was a jigsaw puzzle, with beautiful pictures of animals and places. Koh himself was full of colourful stories from the Monster Tower, of the creatures he encountered as a monster tamer. He even brought one of his familiars once – a small blue dragon-like creature with the ability to speak in human tongue, the one with the high voice she had heard the other day.

Cherrl had never been happier. Though Koh’s visits were often short – since she could only stay up for a while before exhaustion would set in – they were much more fulfilling than her long days of watching people pass by her window. Joy filled her heart each time he came, her eyes shining, her face beaming, and tears threatened to fall when he left. But the books and puzzles he brought her would console her and helped her pass the time until his next visit.

“So, um, Cherrl…” Koh said one day, hesitantly rubbing his head. “Can I ask about your illness? How long have you had it?”

The girl hugged the toy rabbit close. “Ages and ages; I think I was born with it. Doctor said my immune system is weak, and I need something called a Healing Herb to get well… but he also said it’s really hard to get.” She sighed. “Koh, I really envy you – you’re always on the go. I’m always getting tired… I’ll probably be like this for the rest of my life.”

His eyes narrowed in concern. “Don’t think like that.”

Her heart fell. “No… please don’t dislike me, Koh. I’ll think about getting better.”

“I don’t think I could ever dislike you, Cherrl.” He smiled. “But it’s good to think about getting better. You never know, one day it might happen.”

She beamed. When faced with his smile – his kind smile – it felt as though the darkness of doubt in her heart would fade away. It felt as though her selfish side would fade away, turning her into the kindest person in the world after him.

But she was wrong… and the very next morning proved it.

She first saw the sign of darkness in her heart when she heard the soft, hesitant knock on her bedroom door, like a stirring beast at the bottom of her heart. When her mother came in with slow steps, shoulders hunched as though filled with dread, the darkness bristled and growled.

“Cherrl, dear…” A short pause. An audible inhale of breath. “I will be out all day today… but I will be home by dinnertime.”

_ROAR._

Darkness. Overwhelming. Crushing Cherrl’s heart.

Alone… her mother was leaving her alone. She would be all alone in this lonely house.

Just like her father who had never returned.

_Alone._

_ROAR._

“NO!” she screamed, forcing herself on her flimsy, shaky legs. “No, you can’t! YOU CAN’T!”

Her mother’s eyes narrowed with guilt. With shame. “Cherrl, dear…”

Tears ran down her cheeks. “Y-you can’t, Mother! I… I don’t want to be alone! If you leave me alone I’ll DIE! Who’s… who’s going to give me water to drink?”

She heaved a soft sigh, then gestured at the jug of water and glass by the bed. “It’s right here when you need it.”

“T-then what if I want to get changed?”

“You can get changed yourself.”

“B-but what if I go hungry? What if I have a stomach ache?! W-what if… what if…”

Cherrl raked her mind for more reasons – any reason – to stop her mother from going out, from leaving her alone… but nothing came.

Darkness. Overwhelming. Finally her shaky legs gave way and she collapsed heavily onto her bed, sobbing and sobbing.

Darkness. Despair. Crushing her heart… as though to take her life.

Silence.

Then, a sound by the bedroom window.

Koh, standing outside, the rectangular window around his face like a picture frame. His eyes widened, and he rubbed his head. “S-sorry, I knocked on the door, but no one answered…”

Cherrl gasped, eyes wide. The darkness disappeared without a trace, as though it was never there… then heat rushed to her cheeks.

Shame. A burning shame filled her heart.

Koh had heard everything. He had heard her screaming at her mother, he had heard her sobbing as though the end was coming… and he had seen the darkness in her heart.

What… what if he started to dislike her? What if… what if he would leave and never return… just like her father?

_ROAR._

The darkness returned. Overwhelming.

Perhaps… perhaps it was meant to be. Perhaps she was meant to be alone for the rest of her life…

Silence.

Her mother opened the front door to let Koh in, heaving another soft sigh. “I’m sorry, Koh. Whenever I have to go out for the day, sometimes she will be like this.”

The boy shook his head. “No, it’s fine.”

She glanced at the clock, and her eyes widened. “Oh! Look at the time! I have to get going now. Koh, could I ask you to take care of her while I’m gone?”

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it. See you tonight, Cherrl, dear.” She planted a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, then grabbed her handbag and rushed out.

Silence. A thick silence.

Cherrl lowered her head, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. “I… I’m sorry. I know I was selfish… please don’t leave me… please don’t hate me…”

Koh sat by her bed, looking neither angry nor sad. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Silence.

“You’re… really not leaving?”

“Nope.”

Another silence. A long silence.

Cherrl slowly calmed, rubbing her red eyes. “I-I’m sorry, Koh… I always feel like this when my mother goes out…”

“No, it’s fine.” The cherry eyes narrowed in concern. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I… is it okay?”

“Sure.” He grinned. “I did promise your mother I’d take care of you for today, after all.”

There it was, that carefree grin. Sending a rush of warmth into Cherrl’s heart, striking right at the darkness like a shining sword against a demon. It gave her confidence, confidence that he wouldn’t leave her. That she wouldn’t be alone.

“A-all right.” She took a deep breath, clutching Chappy close to her. “I… I know I’m selfish… but I’m here sleeping in bed all day. This house and this rectangular window are all I know. All I can do is watch the scenery outside my window, watch the people pass by while they talk happily to each other… but I’m alone.” She closed her eyes. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m really alive, or if I’m just a doll…”

“Hm… I dunno. I mean, I’m not really good with all this deep stuff, but…” He smiled. “That window’s all you have, but I still came through it, right?”

_Jolt_.

That one statement was so simple, so straightforward… it left her stunned. Breathless. Yet it shone with a sliver of truth.

By throwing Chappy out the window at him, she was able to meet Koh. By taking action herself to do something about the outside world, she accomplished something. It wasn’t that she could only look at the outside world… but rather, she _would_ only look at the outside world. She wasn’t confined to her own inner world. She _chose_ to shut herself in, thinking she would never belong in the outside world.

But she was wrong. There wasn’t an invisible barrier between her bedroom and the outside world. They were both the same world… only she chose not to see it.

And it was Koh who made her realise.

She closed her eyes. “You’re right, Koh. I’m glad I threw Chappy at you that day… I’m glad I met you.” She smiled. “Today, will you tell me stories of our town… of Monsbaiya?”

He grinned. “Sure thing!”

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Cherrl found herself growing happier and more contented each day, especially after Koh’s visits. Even when her mother had to go out for the day, the darkness in her heart no longer reared its head, as though slumbering in the deepest depths. She just smiled and wished her mother a safe journey, then passed her time with the books and puzzles Koh had gotten for her.

She also grew more and more interested in things that she wasn’t before – how it was like going to a restaurant to eat, how people bought things from the grocery store, how the library looked like, why people would go to a temple to pray… anything, anything at all. She felt as though she was becoming part of the ‘outside world’ – as she once called it – as though she herself was experiencing it.

Hope. Hope filled her heart, gave her strength. Hope that one day she might one day spend her day other than mostly sleeping.

Then, in her heart, a longing began to grow. A deep longing to do what an ordinary adolescent girl would do. Learning to cook. Borrowing books from the library on her own. Choosing her own clothes to buy at a store, rather than just wearing what her mother bought for her. Walking down the street with her own two legs, holding hands with the person she cared most about.

The longing grew stronger and stronger each day, to the point she could think of nothing else. Books and puzzles could no longer entertain her, and even Koh’s colourful story weren’t enough to draw her attention away from it.

So, finally, one day when her mother was out, she quietly asked, “Koh, I have a favour to ask.”

“Hm?”

“I…” A pause. “I-I want to hold hands with you and walk outside… just a little bit out the front.”

He blinked, then rubbed his head. “Um… I dunno, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. I did promise your mother I’d take care of you while she’s gone.”

“Pretty please? I’ll… um…” She gave a hopeful smile. “I’ll be sure to tell you as soon as I get tired.”

A thoughtful look washed over his face. A moment passed. Another moment passed. Then, he grinned. “Okay, deal. But I’m taking you back as soon as you’re tired, okay?”

She squealed, making him jump, and took his hands in hers. “Oh, thank you! Thank you, Koh!”

Soon, both of them were outside in the warm sun, strolling along the stone street. The same stone street Cherrl always saw from her window, the same stone street that she had been dreaming of walking on. Under the same azure sky that seemed to stretch on endlessly.

Her legs trembled with each step, but she didn’t mind. Koh supported her by the arm, eyes narrowed with concern, but she didn’t feel fear. Her heart felt as though floating on a dreamy cloud, light and contented.

She was walking on her own two legs. Outside, in the sun.

“I wonder…” she whispered. “If a stranger saw us, I wonder what they’d make of us.”

“Maybe…” Koh grinned. “Lovers?”

Heat rushed to her cheeks. She covered them with one hand, hoping that no one would see how red they probably were. The answer made her strangely happy, even happier than being able to walk on the street. Why? Was it because she really… she really lo–

Then someone stood in their path. An adolescent boy around their age, with smooth golden hair that gleamed as much as his bright silk suit, with a smirk on his face that Cherrl disliked for some reason.

“Hey, carrot-top,” he said, a drippy, syrupy voice. “Who’s that cute girl next to you?”

Koh scowled. “It’s none of your business, Ghosh.”

“Hah! Any cute girl is a business of mine! My lady, if you stand too close to him, you might catch his airhead disease!” He made a show of running a hand through his hair with a greasy lopsided grin on his face. “I don’t know where you’re going, but I will escort you to your destination.”

Cherrl froze, eyes wide.

Koh. An airhead. AIRHEAD.

The word ignited something in her heart. Burning. Like a great bonfire.

Red. Suddenly all Cherrl could see was red.

“KOH IS NOT AN AIRHEAD!” she screamed, hands shaking. “HE’S NOT!”

Ghosh jumped, his eyes widened.

“Cherrl?!” Koh cried.

Cherrl’s surroundings suddenly turned into a blur of red, the flame continued to burn in her heart. Blazing.

“HE’S NOT AN AIRHEAD!” she screamed again. “HE’S NOT–”

A rush of exhaustion. Leaving her breathless.

“Koh is not… is not… not…”

Her mind suddenly went blank… then, darkness.

 

* * *

 

When Cherrl blinked open her eyes, she found herself in the familiar interior of the hospital, the old and small – yet neat and clean – place that she often visited for check-ups. The low white ceiling. The old bookshelf against the wall. The tattered blue curtain that separated her bed from the next.

Her heart fell. She must have fainted again, and while on a walk with Koh too…

Beyond the curtains, familiar voices spoke.

“How… how’s she, Doctor?” Koh’s voice was soft, quivering.

“Don’t worry, Koh, it’s nothing serious.” The doctor’s voice was bright, cheerful. “Everything will be okay. It’s not unusual for her to faint, though I suppose it was quite a nasty shock for you. Don’t feel too bad about it. And besides, it’s good that you brought her out on a walk – a little fresh air now and then will do her good.”

“O-okay…”

A sigh. “Now if only we could get our hands on a Healing Herb, we could completely heal her. I really can’t do more than I’ve already done… it’s a shame.”

“Where can we get a Healing Herb?” Loud, eager.

“It only grows in a specific region in the west and only blooms on full moon nights – even a single leaf can cost over a hundred thousand Gold. Well, there’s a rumour it also grows in the Monster Tower, but only at the higher floors…” Another sigh. “But it’s too dangerous to attempt, Koh.”

Silence. A long, thick silence that weighted heavily on Cherrl’s heart, and she closed her eyes, her stinging eyes. Perhaps there really was no chance for her to fully recover…

After she had rested some more, the doctor gave her a thorough examination and declared her fit enough to return home. When he pushed the wheelchair towards her, however, she smiled and shook her head – even if there was no chance for her to fully recover, she still wanted to walk on her own two feet, however long it would take. If she was able to walk down the street with Koh earlier, she would be able do it again.

Koh smiled and supported her by the arm as they strolled across the street towards her house… but he didn’t say a word. A moment later, the smile faded, replaced by a deep frown on his face.

Her heart raced. Was he… angry? Angry at her? Was he angry that she caused him so much trouble? No, she hoped he wasn’t, at least not at her… but she couldn’t find the courage to ask.

The silence continued to hang in the air. Thick, awkward.

“Are you… okay?” Koh suddenly asked.

She jumped. “O-oh, yes, I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

“I see, that’s good.”

Silence.

“Um…” Cherrl began quietly. “What happened to that guy?”

“Who?”

“The one who called you an airhead.”

He grimaced. “Oh, him? The moment you fainted, he ran away like the useless jerk he is.”

“Do you… hate him, Koh?”

A pause. “Yeah, I guess I do. We’ve hated each other since we were kids.”

She stared at him. Koh, the kindest person she had ever known… even he had someone he hated?

Silence. Koh remained silent even as they arrived at her house. Even as Cherrl’s mother came rushing in and fussed over her, eyes teary.

“Thank you, Koh!” she cried. “Oh, I’m so glad you were with her! Who knows what could have happened if she were alone – maybe she could have knocked her head and no one would know until it was too late – oh, I shudder at the thought of it…”

A long silence. He lowered his head. “Ma’am… I’m sorry. If I didn’t take her out for a walk…”

His voice was soft. Heavy. Filled with guilt.

Then, Cherrl realised.

He wasn’t angry at her for causing him trouble… he was angry at himself for allowing her to faint. Koh, who was the kindest person she had ever known… who had done nothing but help her.

The mother smiled, without any hint of anger in her eyes. “No… I should thank you, Koh. You’re always around to keep her happy, something that I haven’t been able to do very well.”

“T-that’s right!” Cherrl cried, shakily standing up. “Koh, I’m always happy whenever you’re around! It’s not your fault that I fainted, and I’m…” She bit her lip. “I’m sorry for making you take me out on a walk. I’m always causing trouble for you.”

Koh’s eyes softened. “Cherrl…”

She closed her eyes. “But I’m still very happy. Even if it was only for a short while… my dream did come true.” She smiled. “So thank you, Koh.”

Then, a warm smile spread on his face. The warmest, gentlest smile she had ever seen. Her heart fluttered, feeling as though it would just melt.

At that moment, she decided. Even if she could never fully recover, she would do her utmost not to burden others… if only for that smile.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. For Cherrl, life seemed to have taken a new meaning altogether. No longer would she just sit on her bed and watch people pass by her window. No longer would she just quietly pass the time with books and puzzle, waiting for Koh’s next visit. No, she had decided she would take charge of her own life, rather than constantly depending on others.

And so, she started trying out different skills based on the how-to books Koh borrowed from the library for her. Sewing clothes. Making dolls. Drawing. Painting. Cross-stitching. Stringing bracelets. Anything she could do on her bed, she tried, though she wasn’t really all that good with them.

But she didn’t mind. Even if she still slept most of the day, every day was becoming fun!

Even the hospital was undergoing a new change. One day Cherrl suddenly saw grey panels surrounding the old, small building through her window, as though to shield it from sight. In the days that followed, loud metallic sounds constantly filled the air, harsh and sharp, spreading dust even over the panels. Cherrl’s mother wrinkled her nose and said, “Really, Monsbaiya’s already dusty enough without all this extra dust!”

When the doctor came by the house for Cherrl’s routine check-up, a wide grin seemed to be permanently plastered on his face, like that of a child with a new toy. He explained eagerly that a kind, wealthy person – though he wouldn’t name who – suddenly made a huge donation for the hospital’s renovation. The sum was so huge, the new hospital would be able to fit _ten times_ the number of patients and he would still have enough for new advanced medical equipment!

The news made Cherrl smile. Wow, it felt as though everything was changing for the better. It felt as though life was getting better.

But, strangely, while the excitement was going on, the days grew longer and longer between Koh’s visits. At first he would come every three days, then four, then five. Soon Cherrl was lucky to see him once a week, sometimes going two weeks without ever seeing him. When asked why, Koh would rub his head and say, “Well… let’s just say it’s gotten a little busy at the Monster Tower.”

Ah. So he was busy too.

Although she felt a little lonely, she refused to admit it to him, so she just shook her head and wished him luck. After all, she couldn’t always rely on him.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Then, one night, she had a strange dream.

A familiar bedroom, which she suddenly realised was hers. The single bed next to the rectangular brown window. The thin yellow curtains fluttering in the wind. The hospital across, old and small. The stone street that curved out of sight, as though to lead one to another world. And instead of an azure sky, a thick grey fog.

She glanced around. The place felt real… yet surreal. She was even hugging Chappy, as she always did when she looked out the window.

She shivered. A chill went down her back, went down her arms. It felt as though something would happen. Something magical.

At that moment, in the distance… she saw him.

A tall, handsome young man. Kind eyes the deep colour of cherry. Long hair that reminded her of a brilliant sunset sky. And a warm, gentle smile. A smile that was like the sun, bright and warm.

She stared at him. She couldn’t help it. This young man was just like an older version of Koh, yet…

She gasped as he approached her window, but he didn’t come too close. When there was two feet of space between them, he stopped, then held out a hand.

There, on his hand, was a plant. The leaves were arranged neatly in a circle like the petals of a rose, spreading wide like the wings of a bird. A dark green colour, like that of a lush forest, yet there was this green… _aura_ around it.

She looked up at him. He smiled. A moment of hesitation, then she took it in her hands.

Warm. It felt warm. As though it would even breathe life into a doll.

She opened her mouth to thank the young man, but he was gone. Gone, as though he was never there.

Then she woke up with a start. Her eyes wide, her heart racing, her hands felt strangely empty. Her mind replayed the dream once more.

The tall, handsome young man. The kind eyes the deep colour of cherry. The long hair that reminded her of a brilliant sunset sky. The warm, gentle smile. The beautiful, magical plant.

It felt so real, yet it was just a dream. She had once read in one of the library books that dreams were sometimes premonitions. If that was the case, what did hers mean…?

She soon found out.

The very next morning, the doctor came bursting into the house. His face red with excitement, his shoulders heaving, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

“W-WE GOT IT! WE GOT THE HEALING HERB!”

Cherrl froze, her eyes wide.

The Healing Herb… so it wasn’t just a dream. That young man that looked like an older version of Koh, handing her a beautiful plant.

Then her heart leaped. Feeling as though floating on a shining cloud.

Finally… finally… her dream of becoming an ordinary adolescent girl… finally it would come true.

 

* * *

 

Now that the doctor had gotten his hands on the Healing Herb, the days suddenly became a whirlwind of events.

The hospital renovations completed, just in time for Cherrl to be admitted. Now a tall and grand building, spacious and bright, she had her very own room she could decorate however she liked. The doctor even had his own office, filled with sleek, modern machinery that made her eyes widen each time she set her eyes on them.

The doctor wasted no time at all in laying out a recovery plan for her. A medicinal drink made out of the Healing Herb three times daily for a week, to heal her disease. Followed by weeks of simple physical exercise – which the doctor called ‘physiotherapy’ – three times weekly, to make her strong enough to walk and run like an ordinary adolescent girl.

Cherrl couldn’t stop smiling. She was going to get better and better, stronger and stronger! She couldn’t wait to tell Koh!

But strangely, from then on, Koh stopped coming altogether. Days passed by without a visit, three weeks passed by without a visit. Whenever Cherrl asked if he came, her mother would just shook her head.

Pain stabbed at her heart. Her eyes stung, and she closed them.

No, she had to be strong… no, she _would_ be strong. What if Koh would suddenly walk in this instant and see her crying? No, she would be strong.

Days passed. Cherrl worked hard at her physiotherapy sessions, never once giving up no matter how hard it went. Soon, she stopped being so easily exhausted, able to stay up for hours on end. Soon, she stopped trembling when she stood on her two legs. Soon, she was able to take a few short steps without someone supporting her, leaning onto a cane for support. Soon, she was able to hobble down the hall outside her room on her own, with just her cane.

And walking along that hall became her daily morning routine.

The hospital was now a much busier place, with the doctor rushing here and there, with the waiting hall constantly filled with patients. The patient rooms were constantly full, with feverish children and the elderly who were barely able to walk… with screaming treasure hunters leaving a trail on the floor. As though bitten by a monster.

Cherrl’s heart ached. Each one of these people, like her, they were depending on the doctor to make them better. Like her, they were suffering. Was there anything she could do for them…?

Then, she would come across one room at the end of the hall. She guessed it was a patient’s room, but this door was always closed whenever she passed by, as though the patient had barricaded him or herself inside. She would always wonder – was it a man or a woman? A girl or a boy? Someone older? Someone around her age? And why was he or she here? Illness? A disease like hers?

“Doctor,” she said on one of her sessions, “Who’s in that last room down the hall?”

“Ah,” was his reply, “That boy is quite ill; he spends most of his time sleeping and resting. I’m afraid his illness will take a while to heal, but if all goes well, he’ll be up and about in a few weeks.”

Most of the time sleeping and resting. That sounded strangely like Cherrl before.

“May… may I meet him?” She shook her head. “If he’s always sleeping, he might be lonely… just like me. I’ll be his friend.”

“No, he told me he didn’t want anyone visiting. Maybe he’s shy.” The doctor smiled. “But don’t worry about him, Cherrl; just focus on getting better!”

She returned his smile, but days passed, her mind would always wonder back to that boy at the last room down the hall. Whenever she passed by, she would always pause by the door, half-thinking of knocking and saying hello, only to change her mind and turn away.

She would always remember how Koh always made her happy just by becoming her friend. She would always remember how he lighted up her days of darkness, when she had nothing but the rectangular window by her bed.

One day… one day she would find the courage to knock on the door and say hello.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. A few weeks had passed since Cherrl was admitted into the hospital, and she could now walk quite well with her cane. The doctor then declared – it was time for her to walk without one.

Her eyes widened. Could she… could she really do it?

She shook her head, her heart steeled. No, she _would_ do it.

She tossed her cane away and straightened. Standing tall, standing confidently. Her heart raced. Filling her with energy.

She could do this. She could.

She took a step. And another. And another.

Her mother and the doctor watched, her eyes wide.

She could walk the entire length of her room without a cane.

Then she jumped. Once. Twice.

Then she danced. One. Two.

Then she ran. Up. Down.

Silence. Stunned silence.

Then her mother gave a loud cry, tears running down her cheeks, and pulled Cherrl into a tight embrace. The doctor started laughing and laughing, seemingly unable to stop.

Cherrl had recovered. She was no longer the weak, sickly girl she was before. She was an ordinary adolescent girl now, able to run and dance in the sunlight on her own.

She beamed. Her heart felt light, as though floating on a dreamy cloud.

She had recovered. She had recovered.

Then, a twinge of sadness in her heart.

Koh. If only she could tell Koh. If only she could see him again and show him how far she could walk without needing him to support her. If only… if only…

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Now that she no longer needed to sleep all day, Cherrl found herself with a lot of idle time, time that she could freely use to do whatever she wanted. She continued to try different skills each day – kicking a ball, playing a violin, dancing to music. She did something new each day – exploring the town, eating out at the restaurant, borrowing books from the library.

But her heart continued to feel heavy. Empty. Unsettled.

She had been so focused on getting better that she never thought of what she wanted to do after she left the hospital… all she had in mind was to get better so that she could proudly show off to Koh. But without Koh, who had stopped visiting even before the doctor got the Healing Herb… her heart felt empty.

What… was she to do now…?

Then, her mind wandered to the hospital, to that last room down the hall. That one patient who always kept the door closed, who shut himself away from the outside world… just like her. That one patient who spent most of the day sleeping or resting… just like her.

The constantly-full waiting hall of the hospital. The crying feverish children. The coughing frail elderly. The bleeding treasure hunters.

Even though Koh no longer visited her now, she would always remember how he always made her happy just by becoming her friend. She would always remember how he lighted up her days of darkness, when she had nothing but just the rectangular window by her bed.

And these hospital patients… she could do the same for them. Just like what Koh had done for her.

She looked up. Her mind was made up.

“Doctor,” she said as she stepped into his office. “I… want to be a nurse. Here, at this hospital.”

 

* * *

 

It took quite some time for Cherrl to convince the doctor – several days, in fact – but as soon as he relented, he had everything prepared quickly. A new desk for her, in the doctor’s office next to his. The white robe that was the city nurses’ uniform, draped over her chair. Brand new stationery, with detailed instructions on how to care for each long-term patient, penned in the doctor’s untidy scrawl.

The moment she set her eyes on these, she froze, her eyes wide. Then she gave a squeal and threw herself at him, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. After that, all his patients swore he was as red as a beetroot the entire day.

And so, dressed in the white robe, with a bright smile on her face, she stepped out to the busy waiting room of the hospital.

Cherrl’s busy days began. Calming crying children as she took their temperatures. Chatting with the elderly as she supported them by the arm. Wiping her brow as she handled the paperwork. Doing whatever she could to help the doctor so that he could focus on helping the patients get better.

But, each time she passed by the hall, she would always pause and glance at that last door. Always shut as though to keep her out. The doctor would always enter on her own, never letting her in even though she offered to help. “He’s really shy,” he said. “Now why don’t you head over to room five? I think I hear the patient calling for you.”

Although she never brought it up again, her mind would always wander back to that last door down the hall. She was sure the patient was a lonely person, as she had never seen anyone come to visit… or perhaps his visitors only came at night, when she had already gone home?

But what if he really didn’t have any friends? Everyone could use one… and even if he already had some, wouldn’t more be better?

And so, she made up her mind.

Tomorrow, she would knock on the door and say hello.

 

* * *

 

It was a cool morning, the sun just above the town’s outer walls. Cherrl’s heart raced as she hurried to the hospital much earlier than she usually did, holding onto her cap on her head with one hand. Thoughts rushed through her mind like an endless flock of birds – what kind of patient was the boy in that last room? Would he be receptive to her offer to be his friend? What if he disliked her? No, he wouldn’t dislike her… at least, she hoped he wouldn’t.

But, when she arrived at the hall… she stopped.

The door. The last door. Slightly ajar.

Did the doctor come to the hospital this early in the morning? Or did he pick this time of the day so that Cherrl wouldn’t see him entering the last room?

She shook her head. No, no time for these ridiculous thoughts. This was her chance to step in and introduce herself.

But, as she approached the door, she could hear voices.

“So, how’re you feeling today?” The doctor’s voice was cheerful.

“Never better!” an all-too-familiar voice answered. “I feel like I can just jump out of bed this very instant!”

Cherrl froze.

That voice… that voice…

“Hm.” The doctor’s voice was doubtful. “So you say, but even without taking your temperature, I can still see your pale face – ah, ah, don’t try to lie to me! You can’t lie to a doctor, you know!”

A sigh. “I guess I can’t let anything get past you, can I? Who knew a monster bite and poison trap combo could land me in bed for weeks? Even Cherrl recovered before me!”

“Well, she did work hard to get better. It’s all thanks to you. It’s because you became her friend during her illness that she was determined to get better, isn’t it? Not to mention you built this great hospital for me so that I could help patients better.”

“Oh, it was nothing, really.”

A chuckle. “I still remember your father back in the day… he was equally kind, and strong too. It must run in the family – the day you brought me the Healing Herb from the Monster Tower confirmed that in my mind. It was the twenty-second floor, was it?”

“Yeah, well…” Another sigh. “If I didn’t get so careless after getting that Healing Herb, I wouldn’t have gotten hurt AND poisoned, and I wouldn’t be here hiding from Cherrl…”

Cherrl gasped. Her heart felt as though it had stopped.

The one who brought the Healing Herb for her… was the boy in the last room? And he got injured because he tried to get the Healing Herb… for her? But why was he hiding from her…?

Emotions raged in her heart.

No, she had to know. She HAD to know who it was!

Without warning, she burst into the room. The occupants jumped. The doctor gasped, then stammered, “C-Cherrl…”

But she wasn’t looking at him. She stared at the patient sitting up in bed.

Koh. Her dearest friend who had disappeared for weeks. Once healthy and full of energy, now pale and thin, as though ravaged by illness. Underneath his open hospital shirt, white bandages were visible.

Hurt. He was hurt. Koh, who had risked his life for the Healing Herb. The Healing Herb that was used to heal her.

Koh was hurt… because of her.

Pain. Stabbing at her heart.

“Koh… why?” Her voice shook. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you hide from me?”

Pain flickered across Koh’s eyes. “Cherrl… I… I didn’t want to worry you. I just wanted you to focus on getting better–”

“THEN WHY?!” she screamed, tears running down her cheeks. “Why did you risk your life to get me the Healing Herb?! Because of that Healing Herb, you were hurt! Even after I got better! And it’s because of… because of…” A sob escaped her. “BECAUSE OF ME!”

Eyes wide, Koh rose from the bed. “N-no! It’s not because of y–”

Then, a violent cough.

He gasped, clutching his chest, collapsing to his knees.

“K-Koh!” the doctor cried as he rushed to his side.

Cherrl could only stare. She could only stare as violent coughs ravaged her friend. She could only stare as blood dripped from his mouth to the floor. She could only stare as the doctor forcefully stabbed a syringe into him, and she could only stare as the boy slumped limply forward.

She could only stare. She couldn’t say a word.

Koh was hurt because of her.

_Because of her._

_ROAR._

The darkness in her heart. The darkness she had forgotten for months. The darkness she had once hated, the darkness she thought had been dispelled with Koh’s kindness.

The darkness roared.

Because of her. BECAUSE OF HER.

“NO!” she screamed, then turned and ran from the room.

Without paying heed to the doctor’s cries, she continued to run and run. Without heeding people’s gazes at her, she ran and ran. Even when she had already reached the other end of Monsbaiya, she ran and ran.

And eventually breathlessness forced her to stop.

She sank to her knees. She sobbed.

She wished she was still her previous ill self who would faint from a mere moment of excitement. She wished she could faint… so she wouldn’t have to remember Koh’s suffering.

The darkness roared.

BECAUSE OF HER!

And, unable to take it anymore… she screamed into the azure sky.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Or was it weeks already? Or was it merely hours? Cherrl didn’t know. All she could do was stare at the sky through the rectangle windows.

Darkness. All she could see was darkness. All she could feel was darkness, the darkness that filled her heart.

It was her fault. It was because of her that Koh risked his life for the Healing Herb. It was because of her that he had gotten hurt and ill, unable to recover even after weeks. It was as though they had switched roles. She had gotten better… but he had gotten worse.

Pain. Pain stabbed at her heart. Her eyes stung with tears that could not fall.

It would have been better if she wasn’t here… if she just disappeared from this world. Then no one would be hurt…

The darkness growled. Consuming her heart.

Then, a knock in the window, startling her from her thoughts.

And her eyes widened.

Koh. Standing outside, the rectangular window around his pale face like a picture frame. He leaned heavily against the window sill, gasping for breath… but his deep cherry eyes were strong. Kind. His shoulders confidently squared, long hair like the brilliant sunset sky.

Just like… just like that young man in her dreams. The young man who had given her the Healing Herb.

“C-Cherrl!” he breathed. “I’m sorry!”

She sat upright. “W-what for?”

“I’m sorry for not telling you about getting hurt, and I’m sorry for hiding from you! I… I thought I was doing the right thing…”

“No… I’m the one who’s sorry.” Tears welled up in her eyes once again. “It’s all my fault. It’s my fault that you got hurt!”

“No, it’s not your fault! I wanted to do it–”

_ROAR._

“WHY?!” she suddenly screamed. “Why are you doing so much for me?! I-I’m just a burden to everyone! I’m a good-for-nothing! I-I’m–”

_SLAM._

She jumped, eyes wide.

Koh gritted his teeth, tightly clenching the fist that had slammed the window sill. Eyes flaring like the sun, he shouted, “Dammit! It’s because YOU’RE MY FRIEND!”

She froze. She stared.

Simple. That one statement was so simple. So straightforward. It struck right at the darkness in her heart like a shining sword against a demon, leaving her stunned. Breathless.

Just… because they were friends?

He sighed and rubbed his head. “I told you, I’m no good with all the deep stuff. I mean, sure, I’ve gotten hurt because I was careless after getting the Healing Herb… but that because I was careless, not because you actually caused it.” He grinned. “Unless you’re a dark magician?”

She jumped again. “N-no!”

He laughed, a warm, cheerful laugh. “So don’t think too hard about it! I wanted to do get the Healing Herb, got too careless and gotten hurt – that’s all there is to it.”

“B-but why? Just because we’re friends?”

“Yep. Because we’re friends.”

She continued to stare at him, unable to believe her eyes.

He smiled. A warm, gentle smile.

The darkness disappeared from her heart without as much as a growl, as though it was never there. Suddenly her heart was no longer heavy, no longer pained. A strange calm washed over her.

He was right. Why was she over-complicating things? He wanted to get the Healing Herb for her, got careless and gotten hurt… but rather than dwelling on it, why not try to make things better? Why not help the doctor with his work, so that Koh would get better sooner? Just like how she had chosen to make the best of everything during her illness.

And it was Koh who made her realise. Koh, with his kind, deep cherry eyes. With long hair that reminded her of a brilliant sunset sky.

She was glad. She was glad he was her friend… and she was his.

As she gazed forward, sitting on her bed from which she had watched people passing by, something about the familiar scene was different.

A rectangular window stood open, a soft brown, the colour of the earth. The gentle yellow curtains fluttered a little in the dusty wind, seemingly alive, pulled open to reveal the world beyond – the golden sands, seemingly glittering in the blazing hot sun; the grand white building across that was the hospital, beautiful and kind; and the stone street that curved out of sight, as though leading one to another world – other people’s worlds.

And behind Koh’s bright smile was the vast azure sky, seemingly endless… the colour of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was waaaay more long and complicated than I thought… and I thought Vivian’s chapter was long! I thought many times if I should have divided this into two or three mini-stories instead of one, but then I wouldn’t have that matching beginning and ending style. o_o
> 
> If you didn’t play Azure Dreams (PSX), Cherrl actually has two endings, unlike other girls. She becomes a nurse if you choose not to tell her who brought the Healing Herb. If you choose to, you get the alternate ending where she stays home and makes Koh dolls to sell to people… isn’t that creepy? Makes me think of voodoo dolls. x_x


	11. Ghosh

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Ghosh**

Written by Estrelita Farr

 

As a child, Ghosh Rhode had always been at the top. The top of his class at the public school, until his father hired a private tutor from the nearby city. The top in fencing class, never losing even one duel. The most popular boy in Monsbaiya, with his very own shrieking fan club. The richest boy in town, always dressed in suits of the most expensive silk, with countless servants at his command at the grand Rhode manor.

Of course he was always at the top. After all, a Rhode would always be on a class above everyone else. Respect. Praise. These always came automatically to a Rhode, regardless of who they met.

…except for one boy. A boy a year younger than Ghosh, always in shabby torn clothes too big for him, with messy crimson hair that never seemed to be combed. A boy who lived in that tiny rundown shack across the Rhode manor. A boy that everyone would yell and curse at, that everyone called a nuisance. A boy named Koh.

Ghosh would always smirk at the sight of him, at his shabbiness, at his _common_ -ness, and he would always shout out an insult or two. In response, other children would always bow their heads with teary eyes, but Koh–

Defiance. Those crimson eyes, sharp crimson eyes, would always narrow into a frown, into a glare. With defiance.

Anger. Dissatisfaction. Burning Ghosh’s sight red.

And the same thing would always happen. The first punch. The retaliation. A loud brawl, a growing cheering crowd. The parents summoned, with the master of Rhode manor loudly berating the worn-looking mother. Seeing Koh being yelled at would fill Ghosh with satisfaction, with pride.

But there, from the back, those crimson eyes would always stare at him. Narrowed into a frown, into a glare. Filled with defiance. And any satisfaction left in Ghosh would disappear like smoke.

Time passed, turning into years, and things never improved between Ghosh and Koh. A chance meeting always turned into glares, one with superiority and the other with defiance. A new fad – that new girl in town, the latest toy in store – would always turn into a competition, with Ghosh winning every time. Though the one thing that did improve was the way they fought – rather than ending up in a brawl, they would end up in an insult-throwing fest instead.

Time passed, and Ghosh turned fifteen. _Fifteen!_ One of the biggest milestones in a Monsbaiyan’s life, for it was when one would be legally declared an adult with the blessing of the priest at that rundown old temple. The age when one could enter the bar and drink liquor, the age when one could wed. For the Rhodes, especially for the heir, it was a birthday worth celebrating in the grandest of grandeur.

For most boys in the desert town of Monsbaiya, however, turning fifteen would mean one thing – entrance into the Monster Tower. The fabled Monster Tower, perhaps thirty or forty floors high, filled with dangerous monsters and lethal traps and shining treasures beyond one’s wildest dreams. To enter and return with riches was every Monsbaiyan boy’s dream.

Once the celebrations were over – a Rhode’s milestone birthday celebration often lasted for days – Ghosh immediately started for the Tower. With a gold-plated bejewelled sword – crafted by a renowned master blacksmith – and an adolescent monster familiar – bred from champion gryphons – he ventured through the gigantic double doors.

However, despite being top of the fencing class, Ghosh found himself overwhelmed. Continuous onslaught of monsters, with blazing golden eyes, with fangs gleaming in the dim torches on the walls. Deftly hidden traps, with falling spiked balls, with a burst of flames, with flying spears aiming for the heart. It took Ghosh’s everything to reach the magic platform to the second floor, gasping for breath and bleeding… only to arrive facing a horde of monsters. He barely escaped the Tower with magic.

A few days later, the same thing happened again. And again a few days later.

Anger. Dissatisfaction. Like a blazing fire in his heart.

He was a Rhode! A class above everyone else! How could he only make it to the second floor, when there were at least _thirty_ floors in the Tower? _He was a Rhode!_

But others assured it was normal. Even seasoned monster hunters and treasure hunters could barely make it to the third floor at most. Why, being able to reach the second floor at fifteen years of age was a great feat indeed! As one could expect from a Rhode!

Ghosh gritted his teeth. It didn’t matter that he was only fifteen – _he was a Rhode!_ Always on a class above everyone else! No, he had to reach at least the fourth floor!

But, as fate would have it, that day he did not even reach the second floor.

 

* * *

  
Days passed, turning into weeks, into months. Try as he might, Ghosh could still only reach the second floor. When Selfi turned fifteen as well – and had her very own grand birthday celebration – even she could not make it past the second floor, although she was the top of her magic class.

Then, Ghosh heard the news.

Koh had also turned fifteen. With a shabby sword and a monster familiar he found on the street, he, too, ventured into the Monster Tower.

Ghosh could not help but to smirk. That crimson-eyed bastard was just another commoner – even if his late father was once the greatest monster tamer in Monsbaiya, how could he get past the second floor when even the Rhodes could not? So Ghosh sat waiting at the window, waiting to laugh at a battered Koh returning from the Tower.

But, what he saw was not a battered Koh… but a grinning Koh heavily laden with a sack of gold.

He did it. Koh climbed to the third floor on his first trip.

Ghosh gasped, eyes wide. No, it was a fluke! How could a commoner – _a commoner!_ – be better than a Rhode? No, surely it was beginner’s luck!

But, trip after trip, Koh consistently reached the third floor. Then eventually the fourth floor. The fifth floor. The sixth. Seventh. There seemed to be no end to his progress.

Anger. Dissatisfaction. The flames blazed in Ghosh’s heart. He gritted his teeth, but there was nothing he could do. No, all he could do was watch as the shabby boy he once used to beat up rose above him.

 

* * *

 

Days passed, turning into weeks. Ghosh’s father suddenly died of a heart attack, stunning Monsbaiya into silence. The funeral lasted several days, with everyone dressed in black, dabbing their eyes with a handkerchief as they gave a word of condolences to Ghosh, now the master of Rhode manor.

But he felt no remorse, no sadness. This was, after all, a father only in name, summoning him to the study only to reprimand him for being less than perfect. The only one who really cried was his younger sister, Selfi, who locked herself in her room for days.

No, he felt no remorse. No sadness.

Days passed, turning into weeks, and Ghosh went on with his life. He ate lavishly at the restaurant, always ordering the Chef’s special priced at four hundred Gold, hoping to get the cute waitress to smile at him. He purchased random items from the life Enrichment Store, hoping to draw the pretty storeowner’s eyes. He didn’t bat an eyelid at giving a cute tomboyish girl two thousand Gold to build a park for Monsbaiya.

Then, he began to notice.

Suddenly, his private tutor returned test scores that were no longer stellar, merely satisfactory. When prompted, she just smiled and said he should probably study harder. When pressed, she lost the smile and said the same. When interrogated, she broke down in tears and cried, “I told you, you need to study harder! There’s no way you could get full scores every time!”

Anger. Dissatisfaction. And blazing flames. With a slam of his fist, Ghosh ordered her thrown out, never to return again.

Suddenly, Ghosh found himself losing duels after duels at the fencing class, when he once used to win. His instructor gave him weaker and weaker opponents, until finally he won… just barely against an average student. When he demanded to know why, the other students sneered and said, “With _that_ level of skill, how could you think you were the best?”

Anger. Dissatisfaction. And blazing flames. In an instant his fist connected with a student’s face. Moments later, it was him who ended up badly beaten and bedridden for days.

Suddenly, the fan club that used to shriek at the very sight of him disappeared. Nowhere to be seen, as though they were never there. It took him a few days to realise that the fan club had a new idol – Koh.

Anger. Dissatisfaction. And blazing flames. Koh, who was once a shabby boy who had nothing, better than Ghosh Rhode? But he was just a _commoner!_

But, it wasn’t just the fan club that dropped Ghosh for Koh – other girls, too.

The tomboy girl – whom he paid to build a beautiful park for – rebuffed him when he tried to chase a dirty, shabby musician away from the park, then went with Koh even though he was, by her own definition, a barbarian.

The Life Enrichment Store owner, who liked generous men, suddenly had a change of heart even though Ghosh was her number one customer. And her definition of a man? Koh.

The waitress always frowned at Ghosh even though he was a frequent diner at her father’s restaurant, and she even made an exception to cook for Koh. When Ghosh asked – demanded – that she made an exception to cook for him… she served him terrible food.

The pale girl with Koh screamed at Ghosh when he tried to introduce himself, before suddenly fainting. Granted, Ghosh made the mistake of insulting that bookish girl at the library thinking she was ugly – he was in a bad mood that day – but he thought he had a chance with the theatre dancer. Yet, while the dancer would smile at him, she would also give the same smile to Koh.

Anger. Dissatisfaction. And blazing flames.

Fine, even if Ghosh was no longer the top, no longer the town’s adolescent idol, no longer the desired men among women, he was still a Rhode! The Rhodes still commanded respect for being the founding family of Monsbaiya, and he was still the richest man in town!

But, before his eyes, that shabby hut across the Rhode manor transformed, like an ugly grub emerging from a cocoon a butterfly. First a wooden hut, then a stone cottage. Then, suddenly, a grand mansion rivalling the Rhode manor.

Koh, who had always worn shabby, ragged clothes… became rich.

Then, the townspeople started singing praises of him – he was rich and successful but not conceited, and he donated money to rebuild the old temple! He even donated money to build a library and many other recreational buildings for Monsbaiya! Unlike that young master of Rhode manor, who did nothing but throw money around.

Yes, even if the servants tried to keep it down, Ghosh had heard the rumours. That the townspeople were losing respect for the Rhodes.

But the Rhodes was on a class above everyone else! The best! So why? Why would the townspeople no longer praise them? No longer respect them? Ghosh couldn’t understand it.

Days passed, turning into weeks. Eventually people stopped praising Ghosh, stopped respecting him. Eventually people stopped smiling or even speaking to him. Yet, these same people would smile and greet Koh warmly when he passed by… leaving Ghosh alone as though he was a roadside rock, as though he was invisible.

Anger. Dissatisfaction. Blazing flames. But nothing he did changed things.

 

* * *

 

Days passed… then the first servant packed up and left. And another. And another. One by one they left the Rhode manor. One by one the rooms were shut and locked, left alone to be covered in dust. Eventually, the Rhode manor became dark, empty, silent… and eventually Ghosh found out where the servants went – Koh’s new mansion.

Anger. Dissatisfaction. The blazing flames grew larger and larger in Ghosh’s heart, as though to swallow it whole. Heavy. Burning. Bitter.

He slammed the desk before him. Again and again. Pain cut through his hands, again and again. But his heart continued to blaze, with shining red-hot flames.

_Why?_ Why was everything he knew falling apart? Why had everyone left to join that _commoner bastard_ across the road? He was a Rhode! A Rhode would always be a class above everyone else! _He was a Rhode!_ THEN WHY?

“Brother…”

His eyes snapped towards the door. Selfi, his younger sister, stood at the door to his room, eyes downcast, hands knotted together. Her long hair that was once beautifully smooth now dull and rough, her clothes that were once the envy of others now ragged and faded. Pain shot through his heart at the very sight, as though with guilt, as though it was his–

No, it wasn’t his fault! _He was a Rhode!_ A class above everyone else! No, if he had to blame someone, he had to blame _everyone else!_

Selfi shook her head. “Brother… I’m sorry.”

Silence. Then, he realised.

His little sister, his only family left… was leaving too. Just like all the servants, just like everyone else… she was leaving. Leaving him behind in the dark, silent manor. Leaving him… for Koh.

In the end, his little sister, a Rhode… was the same as everyone else.

_ROAR._

The flames blazed, swallowing his heart, shrouding his mind. Burning and burning, rushing through his veins. Then–

_Slap._

Selfi’s eyes widened, one hand on her reddened cheek.

Ghosh’s eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat. His hand throbbed, the only indication of what he had done.

He, who had never hurt his sister… had slapped her.

“N-no, Selfi,” he began. “I-I’m s–”

But the damage was done.

Selfi’s eyes narrowed, tears flowing down from them, then she turned and ran. Ran and ran, without even a single glance back. Ghosh shouted her name, shouted and shouted… and the doors slammed shut before him.

And there, the master of the manor stood… with only darkness to accompany him.

 

* * *

 

Time passed, blurring together like a mess of colours. Had it been hours? Days? Ghosh could not remember. All he could remember was the darkness, surging in his heart, suddenly erupting into blazing flames that took hold of him. All he could remember were the broken items strewn about the floor and the throbbing pain in his hands, sometimes dripping blood.

Then, as he gazed at that new mansion across the road, as he caught a glimpse of crimson hair… the blazing flames would roar again. Blazing hot, as though to burn him alive.

Koh. That _commoner bastard_ … the one who stole everything from him. Ghosh had lost everything – _everything_ – because of _him_. Respect. Praise. Even smiles, even acknowledgement… even his little sister. To everyone else, he might as well just be lying dead somewhere.

He slammed the desk. No, _no!_ No, it couldn’t end like this! He had to do something – anything – or regain everything back! But what?

Then, at that moment, his eyes focused on the distant Tower outside his window. The fabled Monster Tower. At that moment, something went off in his mind, and his heart rose.

Yes, that was it. The Monster Tower – that was where that _commoner bastard_ would go every day. If Ghosh could catch him and defeat him, then the townspeople were sure to see that Koh wasn’t that great after all. If Ghosh were to defeat him, surely they would come to respect and praise the Rhodes once more!

Yes, his mind was made up. That was what he would do.

 

* * *

 

Time passed, turning into days. Every single day, without fail, Ghosh would head out – with his gold-plated bejewelled sword and adolescent familiar bred from champion gryphons – and ventured into the Tower. Once the heavy double doors closed behind him, he would turn left and enter the small square room. And there he would wait. Waiting and waiting, for the time he would meet that _commoner bastard_ who had stolen everything for him.

But, whether someone had tipped Koh off or it was just Ghosh’s luck – time passed without them meeting. When Ghosh had waited enough, he would just leave the Tower and return again the next day, repeating the same routine. Waiting and waiting, for the time he would meet that _commoner bastard_ who had stolen everything from him.

Then, one day… they met.

Ghosh, with blazing eyes, with one hand tightly gripping the hilt of his sword. “So, you’ve come.”

Koh, with narrowed eyes, crimson eyes filled with defiance. “What do you want?”

The blazing flames roared at the very question. What did Ghosh want? _Everything!_ Everything that _commoner bastard_ had stolen from him! From a Rhode! No, he would show him, show him a Rhode would be above everyone else – especially him!

The flames blazed and blazed. Burning him from the inside. Rushing through his veins, filling him with strength.

The strength to strike down his nemesis.

“YOU BASTARD!” he roared.

In an instant his sword was out of its sheath. In an instant he was right in front of Koh.

Koh’s eyes widened. He recoiled back and drew his blade.

_Flash._

The force sent them flying backwards, skidding on their heels. Then Ghosh rushed forward with a cry, his blade gleaming in the light of the Tower.

_Clang!_

Narrowed eyes, burning eyes. Glaring at each other, as the locked blades trembled with their strength. One with superiority, one with defiance – just like how it had always been for years.

“What are you doing!” Koh cried. “Stop!”

Flames. Blazing flames. Ghosh gave a cry, eyes burning, and held a shining hand towards his nemesis.

_Flash._

A burst of light, a burst of flames. A soft gasp, then Koh leapt back from within the black smoke, sleeves singed. His eyes narrowed. “Fine – _you_ asked for it!”

And they clashed in the middle, with blades shining with magic. Piercing ice. Sparking thunder. Earth-shattering rocks. And blazing flames, as explosive as those in Ghosh’s heart.

Flames. Blazing flames, overwhelming his heart. Rushing through his veins, filling him with strength. With strength to cut down that commoner bastard. _His nemesis_.

But, in the midst of the blazing flames – a tiny voice drowning in the roar of the flames – was cold fear, was hesitation.

He gritted his teeth and shoved that voice down. No! He couldn’t stop! If he stopped now, he would have nothing left! NOTHING! No, he had to defeat that _commoner_ bastard and regain everything back! He had to! HE HAD TO–

_Shatter._

The gold-plated bejewelled sword shot into the air. It hovered for a moment then crashed onto the floor… in two pieces. The jewels shattered, leaving behind gleaming powder on the tiled floor of the Monster Tower.

Ghosh’s eyes widened as he found himself on his back, his hands empty. But he could not get up. Chest heaving, heart racing, all he could do was to look up with wide eyes.

Koh. With strong, burning crimson eyes. With confident squared shoulders, with crimson hair that seemed to glow. Standing above him, seemingly tall, seemingly shining.

With the tip of his blade right at his opponent’s neck.

Ghosh could only stare at him, at the sword.

_How?_ How could Koh be stronger than him? No, it had to be a fluke! No, a Rhode was on a class above everyone else! Especially _him_! Koh, the shabby boy who once could never win against him! Koh, who had nothing! No money, no father, NOTHING!

But, as the roaring flames quietened… cold realisation flooded his heart.

Defeated. He was utterly defeated.

Nothing… he had nothing left.

A chuckle escaped him, soft and bitter, and he closed his eyes.

“Kill me.”

Koh’s eyes widened. “What?”

“You won. So kill me.”

“What? But–”

Suddenly a loud tremor. Spreading beneath the floor. Shaking violently as though to throw them off their feet. Suddenly part of the floor collapsed some distance away, falling into the great darkness below.

Ghosh’s eyes widened, his chest tightened. “W-what?!”

Koh gritted his teeth. “Damn, an earthquake! Come on, we’ve got to get to the next floor!”

The floor near them collapsed, and they started running.

The ceiling above them collapsed, breaking into great pieces that fell towards them like great meteors.

Their monster familiars growled as they ran, their battle forgotten.

The magic platform shone in the distance, a cool, calm green.

Then… a feeling of weightlessness.

Ghosh’s eyes widened. His heart stopped. His arms flailed, hands reaching for the edge. He started falling… falling…

And a hand grabbed his. A strong, firm hand.

Koh’s mouth opened in a yell. His other hand held on to a nearby pillar, as he struggled to pull Ghosh up from the gigantic hole that had opened beneath him.

Ghosh’s eyes widened. His mouth opened to protest, just as another part of the ceiling collapsed and rained debris onto them.

Then… darkness.

 

* * *

 

Warm. That was the first thing Ghosh felt. Not cold, not hot… just warm. Like the gentle warmth he used to feel as a child as he snuggled up to his mother. But it couldn’t be, she had already gone on a long time ago…

The crackling of a fire. Soft, calm. As he slowly blinked his eyes open, he found himself lying on a blanket, in front of a campfire.

A campfire in a fully tiled room… the kind of room one could only find in the Monster Tower.

He shut his eyes, then opened them again. The scenery before him remained the same.

But hadn’t the whole Tower collapsed? He had seen the floor and ceiling break into pieces, as though the apocalypse was arriving…

A soft croon at his side drew his attention. His monster familiar, the adolescent gryphon, sat at his side watching him, head tilted as though in concern. And beside it was another familiar, a small blue dragon-like creature, one that could only belong to–

“So, you’re up.”

Ghosh’s eyes snapped towards the voice, then narrowed.

Koh. With crimson eyes and hair that gleamed in the light of the campfire. That could only mean–

Ghosh’s heart froze.

Koh had saved him. A commoner bastard – _his nemesis_ – had saved him, _a Rhode!_

Anger. Dissatisfaction. The flames blazed, rushing through Ghosh’s veins.

“You–” he began.

_Growl._

Instantly his face burned at the sound of his stomach’s protest. His heart sank. How could he – _he, a Rhode!_ – have shown such weakness, such _embarrassment_ to a commoner? And to Koh, no less! That _bastard_ would definitely laugh at him… so he shut his eyes and braced himself.

Silence. Awkward silence. But no laughter.

“Here, eat this.”

A pause. Slowly, uncertainly, Ghosh opened his eyes.

Koh, without a hint of amusement on his face, placed a bowl of some thick green liquid on the floor next to Ghosh.

“What… is this?”

“A green herb broth. Not exactly the best, but it helps your wounds to recover faster.”

Wounds? Ghosh glanced down at his body, and beneath the loose shirt he was wearing, he found bloodied bandages wrapped around his torso.

The thought began to sink in his mind. Koh had saved Ghosh, a Rhode.

Silence. Awkward silence.

Koh gave a cough and turned away. “Oh, just shut up and eat. Nothing coming out from your mouth is good, anyway.” With that, he stepped away.

Silence.

Ghosh shut his eyes, questions whirling in his mind.

Why? Why would Koh save him, his nemesis? Why would he save him even though they had hated each other all their lives? Koh even won the duel, so he had the right to take Ghosh’s life… but he didn’t. Ghosh couldn’t understand it.

Hours passed. Ghosh, exhausted, slept most of the time away, a deep sleep that could not be roused even when Koh struck down any beasts that came too close to them. Each time Koh gave him the same green herb broth, his mind would whirl with questions once more – why? Why would he help him?

Hours passed. Ghosh gradually spent more time awake than sleeping, his mind whirling with questions. The questions grew louder and louder, roaring in his mind.

Finally, over the crackling of the campfire, he asked, “Why? Why did you help me? Why did you save me?”

Koh shook his head. “Do I really need a reason to? I couldn’t very well leave you there alone. Besides, if you died, Selfi would cry.”

The flames suddenly blazed in his heart. “ _Selfi!_ My dearest little sister – why would she care? She left the manor!” His fist slammed the floor. “Just like everyone else, she left the manor – to be with _you_!”

He gritted his teeth. “What on earth are you talking about? No one left you to–”

“ _Don’t lie to me!_ What about the fan club? The servants at the manor? My dearest little sister? Every single one of them left me and went to _you_!” He swung an arm. “And now even the townspeople ignore me… _because of you!_ ”

“That’s–”

“You stole EVERYTHING from me! That’s why you saved me; t _o laugh at me!”_

_SLAM._

Ghosh jumped, eyes wide.

Koh’s eyes narrowed, crimson eyes burning like fire. His clenched fist shook, the clenched fist that had slammed the floor.

“Fine.” His voice was soft, almost a whisper. “They all said never to tell you, but I will, so listen closely.” He drew nearer. “Your father was bribing the entire town.”

Ghosh’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

“Yes. He bribed the school and your tutor to fake your grades, the fencing instructor, the kids to be your friends and your fans. Your father paid the servant crazy prices to work for him, even if they hate him. Why do you think everything went downhill after your father’s funeral?”

Silence.

“Is that all true?”

“Why would I lie to you?”

Silence.

Ghosh closed his eyes.

So that was why. Why he had had such perfect grades as a child, yet mediocre after his father’s death. Why everyone had suddenly lost interest in the Rhodes, in him. He should have seen the signs – his father was always berating him for being less than perfect, always expressing his disapproval at him. He was never the perfect son… so his father built the perfect world.

Pride. It was pride that blinded his senses, that clouded his mind to the truth. The pride of a Rhode, filled with superiority over others, filled with blazing flames that roared when that superiority was challenged. It wasn’t that he had lost everything because of Koh… it was because he never had anything in the first place.

His entire childhood, his entire life had been a lie.

Silence.

“Does… Selfi know?”

Koh turned away, eyes downcast. “I think she does… she came to my house in tears a few days ago, begging me to help her idiot brother.”

“I… see.”

Pride, again. Pride had blinded him to his sister’s intentions, forcing him to think the worst of her. Pain shot through his heart at the memory of his slap, of her reddened cheek… of the tears in her eyes.

Silence.

“But… well, you know…” Koh rubbed the back of his head. “If you ever need anything… just stop by my place. I’m sure my mum’s all too happy to have a guest over.”

Silence.

Ghosh slowly opened his eyes, eyes that were no longer filled with superiority as they gazed at Koh. Koh, with crimson hair that gleamed in the crackling light of the campfire, with crimson eyes no longer filled with defiance. A silhouette flickered behind him, a silhouette of a young man with the same crimson hair, and crimson eyes that shone with warmth.

Warmth. An old, nostalgic feeling. A gentle feeling that had long disappeared from the Rhode’s life… and it was time to change that.

“Hey, uh…” Ghosh coughed. “Koh.”

“What?”

“…thanks.”

As a child, Ghosh Rhode had always thought he was at the top, had always thought that a Rhode would be on a class above everyone else. But now, as he gazed at the one he used to bully as a boy, he finally knew. Pride. The pride of a Rhode was his downfall. He had never lost anything – he never had anything in the first place. But, even if everyone in Monsbaiya treated him as though he was invisible, at least now he wasn’t alone – he had now an ally in the new world of animosity.

And, the first thing to do back in town… would be to hug his dearest little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a period of time I got too busy to use my laptop as often, so I’d leave it downstairs and chill in my bedroom upstairs before bedtime. I did try to write on my phone or my tablet, but I found that the writer’s block was somehow extra strong then. So I didn’t write this one-shot much… until I decided to whip out the ol’ book-and-paper combo to write. :D
> 
> And, strangely, pages and pages of words started appearing! I estimate I wrote about 200 words per night for 3 nights, and that was enough to get this ball rolling!
> 
> Still, although Ghosh’s thinking is similar to Selfi’s (the whole Rhode-is-better-than-everyone-else thinking), I found it reeeeaaally hard to write this one-shot. Must be because I’d had many reasons to dislike him in the other one-shots… so I went with this approach! I feel he’s so wrapped up in his superior world that he won’t change unless something gives him a jolt. If everything is going well, most likely he won’t change – so I made his life change! He may not be likeable, but don’t you feel bad for him? xP
> 
> Also, the reason why I picked a gryphon as Ghosh’s familiar is because… well, his familiar in Azure Dreams (GBC) is apparently a duck – yes, a quacking duck – and a gryphon is the only bird familiar from Azure Dreams (PSX) I could think of. xD


	12. Kewne

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Kewne**

Written by Estrelita Farr

 

Silence. A thick silence, as though Kewne could pierce right through with his claw. Seemingly ringing in the air, seemingly enveloping him. The light of the blazing torches on the walls flickered onto the tiled floor, yet without the noisy crackle heard in the lower floors. He shivered, his small bat wings wrapped around his arms, his lizard tail between his frozen legs.

He glanced slowly up at his master, his fearless master. Koh, an adolescent boy with messy crimson hair pulled back into a crude ponytail, dressed in adventurer’s garb covered in dirt, in blood-spotted cuts. His crimson eyes scanned the area as he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

“Where _are_ the monsters?” he said.

His voice sliced right through the air. Kewne froze, wide eyes darting around as though expecting something to rush at them.

A moment passed. Another moment passed. But nothing moved aside from them.

Kewne breathed a sigh of relief. Sure, they had already braved through thirty floors this trip – an incredible feat considering other monster tamers couldn’t make it past five – but he still couldn’t shake this heavy feeling in his heart, this chill down his back… as though he had forgotten something important.

Koh grinned down at his blue dragon familiar. “Well, monsters or not, let’s continue on, Kewne. Imagine – we’re on the thirty-first floor of the Monster Tower! Just nine more floors to the top!”

He tried to smile. “ _Kyun_ … yes, Master Koh.”

They continued on along the tiled hallways, a significantly darker colour than those on the lower floors. Yet, even as they walked, there were no sign of monsters – no growls, no claw prints, no shadows… nothing. Minds whirling with questions, they hurried on in search of the magic platform to the next floor.

_FLASH._

Kewne squealed. Koh gave a yell. The burst of light blinded them, then slowly, the hallway slid back into view.

And Kewne’s heart froze. His eyes widened.

There, right before them, was the faded image of a man. That sinister sneer, that electric blue hair, that blue cape over the right shoulder… and a sudden burning desire to return to his side. There was no mistaking it.

Beldo. He was still alive. Even after eight years, Kewne’s body trembled against his will.

But Beldo paid no heed to him, his crimson eyes focused onto the monster tamer. “I have been waiting, Koh… took you long enough.” His voice was hoarse, rasping. “I was beginning to wonder if I should remove my warding spell from this floor… just to see you squirm in fear of the monsters when you do arrive.”

Koh’s eyes narrowed, hand on the hilt of his sword. “Who’re you? How do you know my name?”

“Ah, yes, perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Beldo, the most powerful monster tamer of all. You may not know me, but I knew your father very well.” His lips curled into a sinister smile. “You have certainly grown up well, like the son of Guy you are. You even have the same hateful look – one I’ve never been able to forget even after eight years.”

A pause. His eyes darkened, his voice dropped to a whisper. “Eight years ago, there was a light from the top of the Monster Tower before a thunderstorm that lasted days… did you meet my father then?”

His left hand slowly went to his right shoulder. “How can I not remember? My right arm is throbbing, the arm that was once cut off by your father…” A chuckle. “That night I paid him back tenfold.”

Gasp. “Y-you–!”

He burst into laughter. “The very same look when Guy tried to stop me! Like father, like son. Well, if you wish to know more about your father that night”–he swung his left hand, the blue cape flaring–“then come to the top floor where I await!”

With another laugh, he disappeared away in a burst of light.

Silence. A thick silence.

"Dad…" Koh muttered, his eyes distant.

Kewne shut his eyes tightly. He had forgotten about Beldo. He had enjoyed life with Master Koh so much that he had forgotten about Beldo, about that night… but his body remembered, trembling against his will, filled with a burning desire to return to Beldo’s side.

He shook his head. No, he didn’t want to return to Beldo. His master was now Koh. He had to warn him, to tell him what Beldo did to his father that night… but his body froze up. Trembling, stubbornly frozen in place. All he could do was to open his mouth as the words stuck in his throat, as guilt and fear whirled in his wavering heart.

Silence. Slowly, sadly, Kewne closed his eyes.

No, he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell his master the truth. If he were to utter even a single word of that night… Master Koh would never trust him again.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Life went on as usual, as though the encounter with Beldo had never happened. Kewne found himself settling back into a normal routine of alternating days between resting at the desert town of Monsbaiya and climbing the Monster Tower with Master Koh, hoping to reach the top floor as they always had.

But something had changed.

Their climb through the Tower that was always full of chatter became silent, filled only with sounds of battle as they fought the monsters, with the crackle of campfire as they rested. Both Koh and Kewne became quieter, more reserved, as though they no longer had things to speak of to each other.

Memories flashed across Kewne’s mind with every floor they climbed, memories of that night eight years ago. That night when he had just lost his master and learned he was suddenly able to speak human words. That night when Master Koh – then a child of eight – had just lost his father, crimson eyes focused on the Monster Tower as he clutched the bloody red collar against his scrawny frame. That night when they had encountered each other at the rope bridge linking the town and the Tower, grief drawing them together as the desert thunderstorm raged around them.

Kewne shook his head as his eyes stung, as his heart throbbed with pain. He thought he had already moved on from that night…

Days passed, and the silence remained. The expeditions grew longer, yet the rest in between grew shorter. They continued to climb higher and higher into the Tower, fighting through onslaught after onslaught of monsters that raged in the higher floors with little time for rest. Koh plunged on, without even a glance over his shoulder, with burning crimson eyes that would only look forward even as bloody scratches covered his body. Kewne could only wordlessly follow, his voice stuck in his throat, his heart heavy with guilt and fear. No, he couldn’t, he couldn’t tell Master Koh the truth… and he hoped they never reached the top floor.

Days passed, and they forced their way higher and higher into the Tower, returning to town with magic only when they could no longer go on. Kewne found his body growing heavier and heavier each day, perhaps from fatigue, and wondered if his master felt the same… no, what was he thinking? Of course Master Koh was fine, he wouldn’t have pressed on if he felt he couldn’t.

Then, Kewne began to notice.

His master seemed to be moving slower than usual. Even as he fought, his movements seemed sluggish as though his clothes were weighed down with stone, and just two battles were enough to put him on his knees, sweat dripping down his face, chest heaving as though he couldn’t get enough air… yet his eyes, burning crimson eyes, would always search for the magic platform to the next floor.

“Master Koh,” Kewne finally spoke up. “ _Kyun_ … I think we should return to Monsbaiya.”

"No!" Koh shot between breaths as he pulled himself to his trembling legs. "I can do this… we're already almost at the top!"

"B-but–"

"I said I can do this!"

And the familiar could only wordlessly follow as his master started down the tiled hallway once more.

Was Master Koh pushing himself to reach the fortieth floor where Beldo awaited… to hear about his father? Because he had no knowledge of what happened that fateful night?

Guilt weighed down on Kewne’s heart. Heavy. Cold.

He knew the truth. He knew, yet he didn’t tell his master… he couldn’t. If he were to utter even a single word of that night… no, he couldn’t. He couldn’t bear the thought of seeing Master Koh’s gaze at him turn distrustful.

But a little voice called out from within his heart ridden with guilt and fear – was it worth the pain? The pain of watching Master Koh force himself to climb the Tower despite the wounds, despite the fatigue? Watching him trudge forward without a care for the world, without a care for even his own well-being, except the way to the next floor?

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know.

Time passed. They kept going, even when every step they took was slow and shaky. They kept going, even with ragged breaths, even when Koh fell to his knees. They kept going and going, climbing higher and higher…

Until Koh collapsed.

 

* * *

 

Koh, who had never succumbed to illness in years… now lay in bed as a blazing fever ravaged his unconscious mind, as cold sweat dripped down his head. Just the desert fever, the doctor had said, but could be dangerous in his overworked condition; at least a week of rest and medicine would cure it. Koh’s tearful mother and sister thanked him as he raised his hat and left the house.

Relief filled Kewne at the news. His master would survive. His master would survive and recover. For a moment his heart soared… then sank with the cold, heavy weight of guilt. Of shame.

It was his fault. He should have realised sooner that his master was ill, should have tried harder to stop him from climbing the Tower further. He was his master’s familiar, he was supposed to protect him from pain… yet here he was, gazing at his master’s face scrunched up with pain. For allowing his master to suffer, he was no longer fit to be his familiar…

…no, he had never been fit to be his familiar from the very beginning. From that night eight years ago when they met in the raging desert thunderstorm, when he withheld the truth from Master Koh despite the ability to speak human words. From the beginning, his happy life had been nothing but a delusion, to fool himself that he could ever live like a normal monster.

Tears welled up in his eyes, falling onto the floor like clear pearls.

By withholding the truth… he had already betrayed Master Koh.

Days passed, and Koh remained unconscious, his skin burning as though covered in flames. When the news of his illness spread throughout Monsbaiya, it was clear how many people cared for him – his childhood friend, his rival’s sister, the store owners, the restaurant waitress, the library girl, the hospital nurse, the theatre dancer, the bar owner. The list went on and on, and every day there was always someone to help, whether to watch over him or to help his mother with housework.

Days passed. Eventually the desert fever broke and Koh opened his eyes. At first there was much excitement – some people cried, some laughed, some cheered and some even danced in the room, much to Koh’s amusement – until the doctor declared he needed some peace and quiet to rest and shooed everyone out of the room.

The moment the door was shut, silence. A deafening silence, so thick that Kewne could pierce through it with a claw. He closed his eyes, guilt and shame whirling in his heart. It was enough to know his master had awoken, and turned towards the open window to leave.

“Kewne…” Koh’s voice called out softly. “I know you’re there.”

The familiar jumped. Heart racing, shame and guilt pushed him to flee… but loyalty made him stay. Slowly, quietly, he went to his master’s side, eyes downcast.

Koh held out a trembling hand to stroke his familiar’s head. “I’m sorry… I must have made you worry.”

He shook his head. “I-I’m sorry too, Master Koh. _Kyun_ , I should have realised you were ill…”

“No, it’s not your fault, Kewne.” He sighed. “I guess what Beldo said got to me – I feel like I just have to get to the top floor as soon as possible, no matter what.” His eyes grew distant. “I keep wondering what happened to my dad… if he died a painless death…”

Silence.

Koh gave a sheepish smile. “But I realise now it’s probably no use worrying – no matter how fast we get to the top, it’s not going to bring my dad back. Sure, we have a score to settle with Beldo, but we were planning to climb to the top of the Tower anyway, so let’s just go at our own pace like we always do, yeah?” With a tired grin, he stroked his familiar’s head once more. “Once I’m all better, I’ll be counting on you again, Kewne!”

Kewne’s eyes stung. His master was strong. A strong master should have a strong familiar, not one that felt weak, powerless at the memory of that night… that withheld the truth from him.

“ _Kyun_ … I…” His voice was a mere whisper. “Do you really need me to reach the top of the Tower?”

His master shook his head. “What are you saying, Kewne? Of course I do! We’ve always been together for the last eight years; I can’t imagine entering the Tower without you.” He smiled. “Besides, it’s not just my dream to reach the top… it’s ours.”

A dream. A dream of reaching the top of the Tower, a dream they shared. It was a promise they made that night, as they gazed upon the Tower amidst the raging desert thunderstorm. A promise that had kept them together for the last eight years, that had kept them going in the past year when they had started climbing the Tower.

Regardless of Master Koh’s father’s death, regardless of Kewne’s withheld truth, regardless of their encounter with Beldo… that promise had been the source of trust in each other.

Kewne closed his eyes. He could laugh at his own weakness… he had been so caught up in his fear and guilt that he had wished they never reached the top. But now, as he held the promise close to his heart, a strange calm washed over him. All the fear and guilt that had plagued him for days disappeared as though they were never there, leaving the unwavering trust in his master that he had before the encounter with Beldo. His heart filled with strength, with determination.

Their promise. He would do aught and all to realise their dream. Just as Master Koh had trusted him, he would trust him with all of his heart.

And, once they have reached the top, perhaps that would be the time to tell Master Koh the truth… and bid him farewell.

 

* * *

 

Days passed as Koh recovered, slowly regaining his full strength. While he said nothing to his mother and sister about the encounter with Beldo, he confided in a few girls who he had grown close to the past few months. They listened quietly as he recounted the memory, as his eyes grew distant, and they pulled him into a tight embrace when he was done, promising not to tell his mother as to not worry her. From the corner of the room, Kewne smiled, glad for the support for his master.

Once he felt he was strong enough, Koh started training with his sword, cursing under his breath at his slower-than-usual movements. Ghosh – a golden-haired adolescent boy that had once been his bitter rival – became his sparring partner, but their training sessions were amusing to see… or rather, hear.

“Hey, what’s with that attack, carrot-top? A pulunpa could hit better than you!”

“Oh, shut up, Ghosh! I could have hit you if you didn’t trip at the last minute, so consider yourself lucky!”

Kewne couldn’t help but to chuckle. Even if they were no longer bitter rivals, some things never changed.

Days passed peacefully, and eventually Koh was ready to enter the Monster Tower once more. Armed with supplies and a sword, with Kewne hovering at his side, he gazed upward Tower as they crossed the rope bridge across the ravine.

“Hey, wait!” From behind, Ghosh came running towards them, his gryphon familiar flying after him. As he slowed to a stop, face flushed from the run, he cried, “I’m coming with you!”

Koh half-shrugged. “Sure, I don’t mind, but why this time?”

He frowned. “What? Must I have a reason to go with you? I, the great Ghosh Rhode! Fine, if you don’t want my help–”

His gryphon familiar interrupted with a croon, as though to correct him.

Kewne gazed at the golden-haired boy. “ _Kyun_ , you’re here to help Master Koh, aren’t you?”

Ghosh jumped. “S-so what if I am?! This carrot-top won’t be able to make it without the great Ghosh Rhode to help!”

Koh chuckled. “I get it, I get it… thanks, Ghosh.”

He turned away, one hand hiding his face. “…shut up and get going already.”

As a strong wind sent a whirl of flying sand around them, the two boys and two monster familiars entered the Monster Tower, and the gigantic double doors slammed shut behind them as though to swallow them whole.

Time passed as they climbed floor after floor, avoiding the devious traps and warding off the charging monsters. By now Koh and Kewne could climb twenty-something floors with ease, and while Ghosh and his gryphon familiar had never climbed that high, they had trained hard enough the past few weeks to fight on near-equal footing.

At the twentieth floor, though, they passed by the remains of the blue warrior that Koh and Kewne had passed by many times before, whose blue cloak Koh had taken back to Monsbaiya for someone. There was nothing left of his body – all the flesh had been eaten by the roaming monsters – though his bag and belongings were still there, including the sword and blue bandanna. They gave a quick nod in respect and were about to move on when Ghosh stopped. He knelt by the body, gripping onto the bandanna.

“Did you… see a blue cloak on this guy?” His voice was soft, shaking.

Koh nodded. “I took it back to Monsbaiya for someone… it seems it belonged to a ‘blue warrior’. Did you know him?”

It was a while before he finally spoke, with a voice barely above a whisper. “I don’t think I told you before… but eight years ago I briefly had a swords master. I suppose my having masters isn’t new, but this blue warrior… he was the only one who treated me as I was, telling me what I did wrong without covering it up like what others did…”

Silence.

Ghosh suddenly stood up, knuckles white from gripping the blue bandanna. “No, forget what I said. Let’s just go.”

The others nodded, but said nothing.

 

* * *

 

Time passed as they made it past the thirtieth floor, as they braved the final ten floors. The once-colourful floor tiles grew a darker shade, as though to send an ominous warning. The torches blazed on every pillar, as though to confuse them. Rather than monsters, huge golems roamed the floor as though to purge the Tower of any defilement, with strength that could crush an entire room with a single strike. The adventurers found themselves running more than fighting, with little time for rest before another golem ambushed them.

But slowly, carefully, they made their way to the top floor. Kewne closed his eyes, a quiet smile curling at the corner of his mouth. He was glad to see his master being his usual cheerful self, glad that this time his master had support from Ghosh and the gryphon. Yet, a deep sadness lingered in his heart, as he counted down the moments until they reached the top floor, until the time when he would need to tell his master the truth… and bid him farewell.

Time passed… then the group stopped. As they gazed upon the tiled floor that spread before them, Koh muttered, “We made it… it’s the fortieth floor.”

The fortieth floor. As Kewne raised his eyes, the place was just as he remembered. The blazing torches on the floating pillars. The crimson tiles that lined the floor, a deep colour that seemed as though they had absorbed centuries’ worth of blood. _Blood._ The very sight reminded him of that night eight years ago when Master Koh’s father died… a short distance away from the floating platform at the back of the floor. And, like that night, the Ultimate Egg sat upon the platform, with a pillar of light shining onto it.

But there was no fear in Kewne’s heart, no confusion – only calm acceptance, deep sadness. Slowly, he turned. Softly, he spoke.

“ _Kyun_ , Master Koh… there’s something I’ve always wanted to tell you.”

His master blinked. “What is it?”

He gazed at Master Koh – who had been his master, who had given him a life of happiness for eight years. Tears welling up in his eyes, he unhooked the red collar around his neck and placed it in his master’s hand. “Thank you – _kyun_ , thank you for putting this collar on me that day eight years ago. It’s been really fun, and I’m really happy.”

Koh gasped, eyes wide. “K-Kewne?!”

Kewne’s heart throbbed at the bewilderment in his master’s crimson eyes. He wanted to stay, to say it was merely a joke to lighten up the mood. He wanted to leap into his master’s arms, to cry and say he didn’t want to leave. At the very least, he wanted to tell him the truth of that night eight years ago when his father died, before Beldo would…

But there was no more time. He could already feel the sinister presence approaching, sending a chill down his back. He closed his eyes, the tears falling, and gave a final smile tinged with sadness.

“Master Koh…” he whispered. “I’m sorry… and farewell.”

“Kewne!” Koh cried. “WAIT!”

_FLASH._

Everyone gasped. The burst of light forced them back, their arms shielding their eyes. Then slowly, the hallway slid back into view… and their eyes widened.

Right before them, a man appeared as his electric blue hair and blue cape fluttered in the wind, the light from the teleportation spell fading from his left hand. As a sudden burning desire rose from within Kewne, a burning desire to return to that man’s side, he knew who it was.

“I have been waiting,” Beldo said, as the same sinister sneer spread across his face. “Took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if the golems had taken your life…”

Koh gritted his teeth, eyes narrowed. Clenching his fists, he cried, “I got here like you told me to! Now tell me about my dad!”

He burst into a laugh. “Fret not – I’ll tell you. In fact, you must be told, regardless. But first”–a sideways glance at Kewne–“you can stop acting now.”

The words shot through Kewne like ice. His heart cold, his body heavy, he made his way to Beldo’s side. He forced himself to turn away from his master, to focus his gaze onto the crimson floor as his back burned from the stares.

Beldo’s sinister sneer widened. “Good work. You did well to train him and lead him thus far.”

“K-Kewne…?” Koh whispered.

“It’s no wonder you are surprised. You see”–a burst of dark light–“ _this is my right arm_!”

Kewne screamed as pain shot through his body, as flames burned from within. As he clutched at his chest, darkness clouded his eyes as the dark light surrounded him. Pain shot through him as his limbs disappeared, as his body grew longer and longer… into the shape of a muscular arm attached to Beldo’s right shoulder. He felt himself stretch, the clawed fingers clenching into a fist.

“K-Kewne…” Koh’s voice was soft. Shaky.

Pain shot through Kewne’s heart, and he tried to shut the voice away. He was no longer his master’s familiar, or even a creature. He was just a right arm… and an arm had no feelings.

“Now,” Beldo began, “I said I will tell you all, and that is what I will do. Eight years ago your father and I headed to the top floor – this very floor where the Ultimate Egg rests.”

That night eight years ago. Once again the memory of that night rushed into Kewne’s mind.

 

* * *

 

That night when Kewne had cast his gaze upon the fortieth floor for the first time with Master Guy, his other one-horned familiar and Beldo. When they had advanced slowly across the crimson-tiled floor, past the blazing torches on the floating pillars, towards the platform at the back upon which the large grey egg sat, covered in speckles of black spots with the occasional rainbow gleam… a sight that still gave Kewne chills even now.

That night when Beldo had struck Master Guy down with a burst of light and a rush of flames. When they had exchanged heated words, when sword and magic and sword clashed. The battle had raged on for what seemed for ages, as Kewne had tried to assist Master Guy with his fire magic as much as he could, but the fatigue from climbing the Tower had dragged him down.

Then, silence. Master Guy was on the floor, shoulders heaving, and so were Kewne and the other familiar. Kewne felt weak, trembling, unable to rise… as though he was encased in stone.

Beldo turned and approached the platform, right hand reaching towards the egg.

Master Guy shouted a few words, then struggled to his feet. Trembling, he rushed towards Beldo with a cry and swung his sword.

A scream. Beldo screamed as he clutched his right shoulder, as blood dripped onto the floor. His severed right arm lay some distance away.

A burst of light, then a large diagonal gash cut into Master Guy’s chest just as a flying arc of green light crashed into a pillar and disappeared.

A moment passed, another moment passed. More heated words. A pause, then Master Guy turned towards the dark egg.

Blood from his chest dripped onto the platform and his sword began to shine. As he stabbed the blade into the platform, a magic circle shone above the grey egg, gyrating slowly like the gears of a clock, the shining runic characters etched deeply into the edge. The circle grew larger and larger as it spun, then suddenly disappeared into the ceiling as a pillar of light burst from the egg.

Kewne’s eyes widened at the sight. What strong magic – even Master Guy could use magic this strong?

Then Beldo screamed in rage… and engulfed Master Guy in a great black light.

Silence.

When Kewne’s eyes adjusted once more, they widened – all that was left of his master was a pool of blood before the egg… and a pile of ash. The very sight stabbed right into Kewne’s heart, as he collapsed onto the floor, as tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Master Guy… Master Guy was dead.

The other one-horned familiar cried, a long mourning howl aimed at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Kewne felt an ominous darkness over him. His eyes snapped upward, then widened.

Beldo. Towering over him.

Kewne squealed and started flying away, but an invisible force gripped him. Heart pounding against his chest, he struggled against the force, but nothing could free him from it. All he could do was to watch the other one-horned familiar escape through the way they came – presumably back to Master Guy’s home – as he was pulled backwards, as tears fell from his face.

Beldo’s voice chilled Kewne’s racing heart like a shard of ice.

A burst of dark light. Kewne cried as pain shot through his body, as flames burned from within. As he clutched at his chest, darkness clouded his eyes as the dark light surrounded him. Pain shot through him as his limbs disappeared, as his body grew longer… into the shape of a muscular arm attached to Beldo’s right shoulder. He felt himself stretch, the clawed fingers clenching into a fist.

A moment passed. Another moment passed. Kewne felt himself lower, as Beldo took a few steps.

It was that moment when Kewne found himself suddenly able to understand the human tongue.

“A blood oath, huh?” the warlock muttered. “A seal made with the blood of a monster tamer… well, then all I need is the blood of another monster tamer as strong as, or even stronger than Guy – one strong enough to reach this floor.” A chuckle. “Guy, you are dead and I live. I will just sit back and wait – that is the privilege of a survivor.”

And he laughed and laughed, his voice echoing throughout the Monster Tower.

 

* * *

 

Silence. A thick silence, as though Kewne could pierce right through with his claw. He shivered a little, wondering what Master Koh would say…

“…do you understand, Koh?” Beldo asked.

“I see…” Koh’s voice was soft. “My dad sealed the Ultimate Egg to prevent you from getting it, and now you need my blood to unseal it…”

A chuckle. “Yes, that’s right. Koh, I apologise, but you must die.”

“Hold it!” Ghosh cried, and his gryphon familiar growled.

“Who are you?” Beldo asked. “Hm? That blue bandanna around your arm… it reminds me of a certain ‘blue warrior’.” A chuckle. “Eight years ago on that fateful trip up the Tower, he was in the way so I eliminated him behind Guy’s back.”

Ghosh hissed. “So it was you… it was you who killed my master! You will PAY!”

“Hey!” Koh cried. “If there’s paying to do, I’m there!”

“Well, this is the first time we’ve agreed on something!”

Beldo laughed. “Well, if you feel confident…” He willed Kewne to grip the hilt of a sword. “Come at me!”

Rapid footsteps. The sharp sound of swords unsheathing. A shriek from the gryphon familiar followed by the rush of wings, a burst of cries from both adolescent boys as the air crackled with magic.

“For my master!”

“For my dad!”

Kewne felt himself swing, a great horizontal swing with the burning heat of fire magic. The boys gasped. A pause, then more rapid footsteps, more battle cries.

The battle raged on. Rapid footsteps. The clash of swords. The rush of wings, the burst of flames, the air crackling with magic.

Then, a scream. A shriek.

“Ghosh!” Koh cried. “No!”

Silence. Kewne’s heart chilled – what happened to Ghosh? Or his familiar?

Beldo laughed. “Now, you are alone… what will you do, now that you have no one to help you? Not your friend, not your familiar… not your father.”

“Y-YOU!” Koh shouted.

More rapid footsteps. More clashes of swords. More bursts of fire magic. But this time Kewne could hear hisses of pain between steps, the cries when Beldo’s sword made contact. Pain stabbed Kewne’s heart every time he swung the sword, every time it made contact with something. He tried to block the sounds, tried to shut his heart away… for an arm had no use for feelings.

Then, silence.

“What’s wrong?” Beldo said. “Finally giving up?”

More silence.

“It’s no use…” Koh’s voice was soft, then grew louder. “Kewne, it just doesn’t feel right fighting without you by my side!”

Kewne gasped. What… what was Master Koh saying?

“Kewne!” his master cried. “Come fight by my side once more! Our dream of reaching the top of the Tower isn’t complete until we’ve returned home safely to brag about it, isn’t it?! And I won’t return without you!”

_Master Koh… I…_

Beldo chuckled. “It’s futile. Your familiar is now a part of me, it doesn’t have its own mind now!”

“Kewne!” Koh shouted once more. “I know you’re in there! Come on! We’ll finish this fight and go home together!”

“Futile!” Beldo willed Kewne to grip the sword hilt tighter, to raise the sword towards the air. “This is the end, Koh. Pay for your father’s sins with your blood! DIE!!”

And the blade rushed towards Koh.

“NO!!” Kewne screamed.

Suddenly, a burst of blue light. Kewne’s heart raged with feelings, with loyalty, with renewed determination… with anger. He burst out of the light in his original small dragon-like form, drawing a cry of pain from Beldo as he soared high into the air, as he gripped the sword between his teeth. Blinking his eyes open, he shook his head as his sight adjusted.

There, some distance before Beldo, was Master Koh, covered in blood. Further away, Ghosh and his gryphon familiar lay unmoving, also covered in blood. _Blood._ The very sight sent pain through Kewne’s heart. 

Master Koh’s eyes brightened. “Kewne!”

“Blasted familiar…” Beldo growled, left hand clutching his right shoulder. “You are now a part of me. Without me, you cannot survive!”

Kewne’s body shivered with the chill from the magician’s voice, burned from the inaudible command to return, but his heart was resolute. He glared forward as he floated down by Master Koh’s side. “This is my master; Koh is the greatest of monster tamers in both craft and heart! _Kyun_ , there’s no one else whose commands I can obey!”

“What?!”

“Master Koh, take this sword, it was once Master Guy’s! Let’s defeat Beldo together!”

Koh grinned as he grabbed the hilt of the sword. “Yeah! Let’s do this like how we always do, Kewne! We’ll return home, together!”

Kewne’s heart soared. “Yes, Master Koh!”

Beldo growled, eyes burning as his body burst into magical flames. “Y-you! Do you think I’d let you–”

But Kewne didn’t listen, and neither did Master Koh. The latter rushed forward, rapid footsteps sounding in the air. The familiar flew by his side, hands burning with magic as he coated the sword with fire.

Beldo gave a cry as he shoved his left hand forward and unleashed a gigantic wave of flames. For a moment he grinned… then his eyes widened as both monster tamer and familiar burst through the flames.

Guy’s keepsake sword gleamed within the blood and flames, as though he was fighting along their side.

And the flames engulfed the entire fortieth floor.

 

* * *

 

When Kewne finally opened his eyes, the floor was still… silent. Beldo lay on the floor some distance away, unmoving, perhaps dead… and Kewne suddenly realised he wasn’t dead either. He had expected to be when he struck Beldo, yet here he was, alive and breathing…

Master Koh sat leaning heavily against a pillar, eyes closed, face deathly pale. Fear jolted through Kewne’s heart as he rushed to his master’s side.

“I did it, Dad,” Master Koh muttered under his breath. “I defeated the guy who killed you, and I removed your seal around the Ultimate Egg… I hope you were watching.”

Kewne breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. “Master Koh… _kyun_ , I know Master Guy was watching.”

He smiled as well, a small, tired smile.

Silence. A thick silence, as though Kewne could pierce right through with his claw. Heart banging against his chest, he closed his eyes. “I… I’m sorry, Master Koh. I’m sorry I lied to you…”

“It’s okay. You tried to tell me, right?”

A nod. “I… tried, and I couldn’t. But, _kyun_ , I had a very happy life with you, and you always took good care of me like Master Guy did. That’s why I had to make sure you made it through this…” A pause. “No… maybe it was right from the start, when I caught Master Guy’s scent from you in that storm eight years ago, that I decided you would be my master…” He looked up. “Would you… would you forgive me…?”

The smile didn’t disappear from his face. He looked up slowly and raised a shaky hand to pat his familiar’s head. “Of course. I meant what I said; it just doesn’t feel right without you at my side. We’ll go home together and brag that we reached the top of the Tower!”

Tears welled up in Kewne’s eyes and he threw himself at his master. “Thank you! Thank you, Master Koh!”

Silence. A thick silence, as though Kewne could pierce right through with his claw. But this time there was no more fear, no more doubt in his heart – only happiness. The bond he shared with his master, his fearless master, was stronger than he had thought it was.

He didn’t know how much longer he had, but he would live it to the fullest… at Master Koh’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it’s been two whole years since I updated this story! I’m sorry for being super late; I was honestly stuck the whole time – like a few other Azure Dream one-shots, Kewne was another character that I had trouble immersing myself into. I think out of all the one-shots, the one I took the longest was this… a total of five years to write. x_x
> 
> When I first played Azure Dreams and reached the thirty-first floor (and met Beldo), I suddenly had that sense of urgency to reach the top floor like Koh – I was just nine floors away! I kept pushing on even if my equipment wasn’t really strong enough, and I kept running away from the monsters and used my (hoarded) magic balls when I couldn’t. I really struggled to get to the top floor with Kewne and somehow I made it there in one piece… and the boss was a slice of pie. xD
> 
> Some other random notes:
> 
> 1\. Those who played the game might noticed I changed the time Koh and Kewne met – in-game, they met just before Koh’s first trip into the Tower, but here it was when Koh’s father had just died. It makes more sense to me that way (what did Kewne do all these years in-game?) and it helped me with the emotional aspect of this story. :)
> 
> 2\. Ghosh comes along as a party member! In the PSX version of the game, this never happened, but in the GBC version, Ghosh appears as part of the top floor cutscene. I think it’s nice to see they’re friendlier now after Ghosh’s one-shot. :D


	13. Beldo

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Beldo**

Written by Estrelita Farr

 

Beldo had never liked Guy, even from the time they had met as children upon his arrival at the little orphanage in a little town. The adults called him a bright, amiable and enthusiastic boy whom everyone was drawn to like moths to a light, but Beldo had always thought of him as a loud, obnoxious, overly energetic boy of ten who seemingly had nothing better to do than to get everyone’s attention.

Even though they were both the same age, they could not be more different. Beldo was small and scrawny, quiet and surly, with hair and eyes as blue as the clear afternoon sky, always beaten to a pulp whenever the stronger, older boys could find him. Guy was tall and medium built, loud and cheerful, with hair and eyes as fiery as the twilight sun, with a grin that made the girls swoon and strength that made the other boys admire or fear him. Yet, for some reason, Guy would always rush to Beldo’s defence whenever the latter was being beaten up, only to be outnumbered and beaten up himself.

“You idiot,” Beldo always muttered under his breath as they lay in a crumpled heap.

Guy always grinned, dusted his clothes and held out a hand towards Beldo as he asked, “Are you okay?”

And Beldo always hated that voice dripping in fake concern.

Perhaps it was because Guy felt a particular kinship with him, or because he felt sorry for him, he would always try to draw Beldo into the circle of friends he was in. Because Beldo didn’t feel any kinship with anyone, he would always try to escape, to hide in dark, silent places where Guy couldn’t find him.

Beldo had never liked Guy, and Guy continued to reached out to him as though they were the best of friends.

Time passed, turning into months. One day a new girl joined the orphanage. All the boys flocked to the window to see as the adults brought her in, enthusiastically commenting how pretty she was. Beldo didn’t bother looking up from his book, at least until Guy came and talked so enthusiastically about it to the point of distracting him too much to continue reading, and looked up to see what the fuss was about.

The new girl – whose name was Wreath – was about Beldo and Guy’s age, pretty and quiet with a shy smile, with long hair as blue as the clear afternoon sky. And the moment Beldo set his eyes on her… his heart was smitten.

Smitten. It was a word Beldo had never thought he would use for himself.

Every time he saw Wreath he would feel as though he was floating on a cloud. He stopped resisting Guy’s frequent invites to hang out, stopped trying to escape to his usual hiding places, and he even tried to join them on his own in hopes of catching a glimpse of Wreath. And when she smiled at him with a quietly hello, his heart soared to the moon and back.

He would tolerate Guy’s insistence and obnoxiousness, and even that voice dripping with fake concern, if only for Wreath’s beautiful smile.

Years passed. As Beldo, Guy and Wreath approached the age of fifteen – the age one would legally become an adult – they shared what they would do after graduating from the orphanage.

Guy enthusiastically declared he would leave the little town to become a swordsman and a monster tamer, to seek richness and adventure beyond one’s wildest dreams at the fabled Monster Tower on the outskirts of the desert town of Monsbaiya.

Wreath listened to the story, thought for a moment, and quietly said she would like to join him. She might not have the physical prowess to become a monster tamer, but she would like to see the world and perhaps learn to cook.

Of course, because Wreath was going, Beldo made up his mind to go with them. Plus it didn’t sound too bad to become a sorcerer at the Monster Tower himself.

And so, the morning after their coming-of-age party when they were declared to be adults, the three of them left the orphanage and never looked back.

 

* * *

 

Monsbaiya. A desert town where children impatiently waited to become adults at fifteen, where treasure hunters would gather from all over the world. Where monster tamers would gear up, call upon their monster familiars and venture into the great Monster Tower looming over the town.

The fabled Monster Tower. The Tower of treasures, of riches. To conquer its forty floors was every monster tamer’s dream, yet the devious traps hidden at unexpected places and the ferocious monsters roaming its colourful tiled floors forced them back, as the eternal torches blazed on the walls. One would be considered successful if he reached the fifth floor even once in his lifetime.

Arriving at the desert town with nothing but a few coins and the clothes on their back, the three of them set to work. They rented a broken down old wooden shack in the middle of town. Wreath started working as a waitress at a family restaurant in town, while Beldo and Guy, armed with limited knowledge of magic and swordplay respectively from their childhood, braved the Monster Tower for the first time alongside a veteran treasure hunter who was generous enough to teach them.

Weeks passed. Beldo and Guy learned the ways of the Monster Tower as they grew in strength, growing more proficient in magic and swordplay, growing wealthier from the treasures from the Tower.

But Beldo was beginning to realise… Guy was better than him. Every time they made progress to the next floor, it was Guy who forged the way forward with Beldo’s magic to support him. Every time they were caught in an ambush, surrounded by monsters, it was Guy who got them out of it. And every time they stumbled upon treasure and precious monster eggs, it was Guy who led them there.

Even until now, Beldo had never liked Guy. But he tolerated the latter’s antics, if only for Wreath’s beautiful smile.

He loved her. He had loved her even from back when they were still at the orphanage, but he had never felt ready enough to tell her. Even weeks and months after they had started climbing the Tower, he still hadn’t gotten enough courage to tell her.

Then, finally, when they broke through to the fifth floor of the Monster Tower… Beldo decided it was time.

 

* * *

 

The moon shone in the dark night sky, quiet and pensive. The wind was less dusty than usual as it blew across the town, cool and gentle. Beldo nervously smoothed the front of his new suit as he made his way to the oasis, one hand carefully holding the bouquet of desert flowers that had costed him weeks of savings to buy. Wreath had been surprised when he had told her he wanted to meet her at the oasis tonight… and he hoped she would be happy with his surprise.

His heart raced as he neared the meeting place. He hid the bouquet of flowers behind him as he walked, straightening his collar for the hundredth time.

But, when he arrived at the oasis, he froze.

There, in the moonlight by the pond, were Guy and Wreath. Wrapped in a tight embraced, lips locked together in a passionate exchange.

Beldo’s bouquet of flowers fell onto the sand, the petals scattering. His mind was a blank, unable to process the sight that unfolded before him. His heart was numb, as though he was no longer able to feel.

Then, a rush of anger. Burning flames, threatening to consume him.

“Guy…” he hissed.

The two of them turned, jumping a little when they realised he was there. Wreath turned away, one hand raised to hide her flushed cheeks. Guy held up a hand with a grin and cried, “Hey, Bel–”

And Beldo punched him in the face.

Wreath gasped.

Guy held a hand to his reddened cheek, eyes wide. “B-Beldo…”

Beldo shoved a finger in his direction. “Guy, I challenge you to a duel. The winner will take Wreath’s hand in marriage, and the loser will leave Monsbaiya.”

“What? A duel for Wreath’s hand in marriage? Beldo, what’s gotten into–”

“Well?! Do you accept or not?!”

“But I–”

“ _Answer me_!”

Silence. Guy glanced at Wreath, who glanced back with wide eyes. Eventually he nodded. “Very well, I accept.”

“G-Guy!” Wreath cried.

Beldo whirled around. “The duel shall take place here, tomorrow night. Remember, the winner will obtain Wreath’s hand in marriage, the loser will leave Monsbaiya.”

With that, he strode off, stepping on the fallen bouquet of flowers on the way.

He would show him. He would show Guy who really deserved Wreath.

The next day, news of the duel spread like fire throughout Monsbaiya, to the point people kept stopping by their broken down old shack to ask exactly when and where it would be held. Finally Beldo slammed a fist on the table and left the shack with a hiss, disappearing out of town to practice his sorcery and returning only at dinner time.

The three of them ate dinner in silence, avoiding the other’s gaze.

“Beldo…” Guy finally spoke. “Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

Once again with that voice dripping in fake concern. It grated Beldo’s heart. “Why? Are you running away?”

“No… just making sure.”

More silence.

Beldo was the first to rise from the dining table, disappearing through the front door as the blue cape spread behind him. When he neared the oasis, already there was a crowd gathered there who cheered when they saw him arriving. He gritted his teeth, but tried to ignore them as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

A moment passed. Another moment passed.

The crowd cheered once more as Guy arrived, and Wreath shortly after. Beldo’s heart lightened at the sight of her, then sank as she turned away without meeting his gaze. No matter… he would show her how he deserved her instead of Guy.

The two duelists stood a short distance from each other, eyes locked onto each other.

Guy drew his sword. “Beldo, I’ll ask you one last time… are you sure you want to go through with this?”

“ _Of course_!” Beldo cried and shoved a finger forward. “Don’t even think about running away, Guy!”

He sighed. “I thought so…” He shifted into a battle stance, the sword gleaming in the moonlight. “Then let’s get this over with!”

And so, the battle began. A blade shining with magic, slicing through a burst of red hot flames. A barrage of icicles, blocked by the blade. Magic versus swordplay, instead of working together as they did before.

Suddenly, Beldo found his legs wouldn’t move. Numb, as though encased in stone. His sight spun as he tried to conquer his spells, then his fingers grew numb. Then his hands.

_Poison…?!_

He couldn’t move. All he could do was to stare as Guy’s shining sword rushed towards him.

Was this… how it would end…?

Then, Guy’s eyes widened. The sword swerved and missed Beldo’s arm by a hair, the wind cold on his skin, then the swordsman collided into him.

_SPLASH._

Beldo landed back first into the pond, coughing and spluttering. When he finally detangled himself from the plants and looked up, the tip of Guy’s sword shone at his neck. His eyes widened.

The crowd cheered. Wreath gasped, her eyes wide.

Beldo gritted his teeth. “You… you poisoned me! You couldn’t fight me fair and square and instead decided to poison me to win?!”

Guy’s widened a little as he cast a glance towards Wreath – who stared back with wide eyes – but he said nothing. No words of denial, no words of feigned innocence, just… nothing.

“He won fair and square!” someone shouted from the crowd.

“You lost, sorcerer!” another yelled.

Suddenly the crowd grew rowdy, each one voicing their agreement.

Beldo gritted his teeth, but he had to accept it. Even if he was poisoned… he still lost. And as per the rules – his own rules – he had to leave Monsbaiya.

Slowly, he pulled himself from the pond, ignoring Guy’s outstretched hand. Trembling, he limped towards the town gates, occasionally stumbling.

“B-Beldo!” Guy cried. “Wait, you don’t have to leave!”

Wreath didn’t say anything, didn’t chase after him.

Beldo gave a bitter chuckle and, without turning, continued on through the front gates of Monsbaiya.

He had never liked Guy… and now hatred for him burned in his heart.

 

* * *

 

Time passed, months turning into years.

Even when Beldo returned after nine years of absence, Monsbaiya was the same as ever, as though nothing had changed – the afternoon sun blisteringly hot, the wind chokingly dusty, the townspeople trudging along the sandy paths as though merely hanging on a sliver of motivation to get through their day.

No one seemed to recognise him, even as he passed them.

He sneered. What did he care for these people? No, he returned only for one reason… and it wasn’t to be accepted back among them.

He cut through the town, without even a glance at his surroundings, without even a thought of looking for Guy or Wreath. No, he had eyes only for his destination – the Monster Tower.

The Monster Tower. It seemed as though nothing had changed here either – the gigantic entrance doors that slammed shut behind him as though to swallow him whole, the colourful tiles that stretched as far as eyes could see, the eternal torches that lined the pillars. The monsters were as ferocious, growling and charging at him as soon as they caught sight of him.

But he had changed.

Where his past self struggled to defeat these monsters, this time a mere wave of his hand and a rush of magic flames sent them flying over the ledge into the abyss below. Even if a monster managed to dodge and leaped at him, another wave engulfed it… and left nothing but a charred body on the floor.

His years of grueling magic training had paid off, it seemed.

He climbed the Tower, eliminating every monster on the way, and stopped at the fourth floor. There, in one of the rooms, were the charred remains of a campfire, he had often stopped to rest with Guy in the past. The campfire burst into flames with a wave of his hand, and there he prepared to wait.

To wait for Guy, who was sure to pass through here if he was still climbing the Tower.

Luckily he didn’t need to wait too long. Within a day of him arriving, footsteps sounded in the air as he waited, and he looked up to see a familiar face.

Guy. With eyes and long hair as fiery as the twilight sun, yet his face had shed its boyish looks, his shoulders broader, his body taller and more muscular. He broke into the familiar enthusiastic grin.

“Beldo!” he cried, his voice deeper than before, and went over to pull Beldo into a bear hug. “It’s so great to see you! What a surprise! How many years has it been? Eight? Nine?”

Beldo grimaced as he pulled away. “Yes… it’s been nine years, Guy.”

“Wow, time really flies! So what have you been up to? Are you back in the Tower business? If you are, why don’t we climb together?” He held up a fist. “It’ll be just like the good old days! With you here, we might even reach the top floor!”

“The good old days, huh? Why not?”

The grin grew wider as he slapped the other on the back. “Great! Let’s go!”

Beldo grinned inwardly. Yes, just as planned.

Time passed as they climbed the Tower, floor by floor. Beldo kept a watchful eye on Guy’s abilities, making mental notes.

Guy had grown stronger as well. All it took was one great slash of his sword to defeat each monster at the lower floors, and now he had two familiars to support with magic – one blue and dragon-like, one green and bird-like with a single horn on its head.

Yet, personality-wise, he hadn’t changed at all – he chatted animatedly as they climbed, telling him about his life back in town, how he had moved to a bigger house with his wife and son and how he looked forward to seeing his second child being born.

Beldo merely gave one line answers or grunts, disclosing nothing about his life for the past nine years. At times he gritted his teeth, wishing Guy would just shut up already… he had never liked him before, and he still didn’t now.

Time passed. Along the way they met another swordsman, a young man in adventurer’s garb, with a bright blue bandanna around his head and a bright blue cape spreading down his back. Being the nice guy he was, Guy grinned and invited him to join them, to which the blue warrior accepted with a smile.

Beldo frowned. Having a third person with them would mess up his plans later… he had better get rid of him when he had the chance.

And the chance came very soon.

On the twenty-first floor, they met with a monster horde that separated them – Guy and his familiar on one side, Beldo and the blue warrior on the other. Unlike the monsters on the lower floors, these were much stronger and took them longer to defeat, and they had no choice but to run their separate ways and somehow meet up later.

Beldo grinned inwardly. This was perfect.

As the blue warrior fought off the monsters, Beldo placed his glowing hands together as he muttered the complex incantation of one his strongest spells. A black light gathered around him, growing blacker and blacker, flaring as though to swallow the world whole.

And, with a cry, he swung his hands forward. Black flames erupted from him and swept across the coloured floors, engulfing the monsters… and the warrior.

The warrior’s eyes widened as the flames sent him flying backwards, the sword falling from his hands.

“You… you’re a dark magician…” he muttered.

And he disappeared into the abyss below, along with the monsters.

When the black light faded, Beldo straightened. Glancing around the area that was now devoid of monsters, he stepped to the edge of the floor and looked down.

There, in the distance, was the twentieth floor, and he could just make out a mess of red and blue below.

He smirked.

That blue warrior was right… he certainly was a dark magician. One of those feared by the people as magicians who had no regard for life, who would do aught and all to gain power. But he had worked hard to earn his title, for every day of training was a battle for survival… he had to master the spells, or die.

Nine years of grueling magic training… and it was all to defeat Guy.

 

* * *

 

It was a couple of hours later when Beldo met up with Guy once again. The latter glanced around and asked about the blue warrior, and when Beldo said something about him returning to town, Guy nodded and didn’t ask further.

Time passed. The moment they made it past the thirtieth floor, the colourful floor tiles turned a darker shade, as though stained with dark magic. Huge golems blocked their way instead of monsters, with strength that could crush an entire room with a single strike, with rock-hard skin that repelled both sword and magic. Beldo and Guy struggled through each battle, shoulders heaving as they fought, and often they had to run instead of facing the golems head on.

And then, finally… they made it to the fortieth floor.

The fortieth floor. The final floor of the Monster Tower. Crimson tiles lined the floor, a deep colour as though they were carved out of frozen blood. Torches blazed from the floating pillars, leading the way to the other end of the floor.

“Hey, we’ve made it!” Guy cried with a grin, his voice echoing. “Kewne, we’ve reached the fortieth floor!”

“ _Kyun_!” his blue dragon-like familiar answered with a little somersault in the air, the bat-like wings spread wide.

His other familiar, a one-horned bird-like creature squealed with a flap of wings.

They advanced slowly across the crimson-tiled floor, past the blazing torches on the floating pillars, towards the platform at the back. And there, sitting upon the platform, was the fabled treasure every adventurer dreamed of having – a grey egg covered in speckles of black spots, with the occasional rainbow gleam, rumoured to hatch into a legendary beast far stronger than any other in the world… the Ultimate Egg.

Beldo smirked. It was time.

“Wow! So this is the Ultimate Egg!” Guy began as he looked up from the egg. “Hey, Beldo, come and see–”

_FLASH._

A burst of light. A rush of black flames. A gasp as Guy and his familiars fell to the floor, the black flames licking their bodies.

“W-what are you doing, Beldo?!” he cried.

A sneer spread across Beldo’s face, as his right hand blazed with magical flames. “I appreciate all your efforts on my behalf, Guy. But you see… this is mine. The ultimate power is meant for none save myself!” He swung the blazing hand and sent a burst of flames in Guy’s direction.

Guy rolled to the side, gritting his teeth as he pulled himself to his feet. “What are you–”

A chuckle. “I? I am the greatest warlock, the only one in the world with the power to fuse with a monster!”

“Fuse… with a monster?” He shook his head. “What happened to you, Beldo? What made you leave Monsbaiya years ago to pursue dark magic?”

Once again with that voice dripping in fake concern. It grated at Beldo’s heart as the sneer faded, replaced with a frown. “You, who had taken everything from me… how could you possibly understand? Even Wreath’s love, my only want… you took her away from me.”

He closed his eyes. “Wreath…”

He spread his hands to the side. A burst of light escaped from him, forming a pulsating pillar of light around him. “I will take this egg for myself. My body it shall become, then the world shall kneel before me! Then perhaps I will finally have Wreath for myself!”

Guy opened his eyes, crimson eyes filled not with anger, but with sadness. He drew his sword from its sheath. “I’m sorry things has to turn out this way, Beldo. But if you were to use that power to take over the world and bring harm to my family”–he gripped the hilt of his sword–“then I must stop you! YAAAH!!”

A burst of speed as Guy charged. His familiars started to shine with magic.

Beldo gave a yell as he threw a fireball at him. And another. The pillar of light continued to pulsate around him.

Guy swerved to the side, once, twice, then leaped high into the air, the blade gleaming in the light of the Tower’s torches…

_FLASH._

And he crashed onto his back, the blade sliding across the floor. Shoulders heaving, he struggled to rise, and his familiars were the same. As though they were encased in stone.

“B-Beldo…” he gasped.

Beldo sneered as the light faded from his hands. “Not so strong now, are you? The black flames I first used on you had poisonous properties… the same way you poisoned me years ago. Sit tight and watch while I fuse with the legendary creature born of the Ultimate Egg… and become the strongest warlock in the world.”

“W-wait… the trap…”

Beldo ignored his words as he stepped towards the platform. His eyes shone at the sight of the grey-speckled egg, at the rainbow gleam across its surface.

The Ultimate Egg. Finally it would be his.

“S-stop!” Guy shouted, forcing himself up on one arm. “Beldo, don’t! The egg’s trap–”

Beldo’s right hand reached forward. The pillar of light around the egg pulsated as his right arm entered… and suddenly it burst into a bright white light.

“BELDO!!”

_SLASH._

Blood splattered onto the crimson floor.

Beldo screamed, clutching at his right shoulder… the shoulder that now had nothing but dripping blood. His severed right arm lay limp on the ground some distance away.

The bright light faded. The pillar of light stopped pulsating.

Guy sank to his knees, shoulders heaving, guilt etched onto his face. “I… I’m sorry, Beldo. The Ultimate Egg has a trap around it… one that kills anything that approaches the egg.” His shaky hands reached for his bag. “Here, let me help you–”

FLASH.

He gave a cry as he crashed once more onto his back. A large diagonal gash cut into his chest, just as a flying blade-like arc of green light crashed into a distant pillar and disappeared.

“Spare me your lies and false compassion!” Beldo hissed between gasping breaths. “All these years… that was what I hated the most! Pretending that you genuinely care for my well-being… while you take everything from me!”

“N-no, Beldo…” he gasped. “You got it all wrong–”

“But no more.” He gritted his teeth. “No more will I trust your words. Once I eliminate you, I shall claim the ultimate power as my own and make the world kneel before me!”

A pause. He closed his eyes. “I see… I guess I can no longer convince you.”

Guy stumbled towards the raised platform upon which the Ultimate Egg sat serenely. As he fell to his knees, gasping, he held his sword before him.

“Oh, fire, water and wind,” he began, “the blessings of nature, born between the fine line between humans and monsters…”

Beldo’s eyes widened. “W-what–”

“Let this egg be sealed with my blood! YAAAH!!”

Blood from his chest dripped onto the platform and his sword began to shine. As he stabbed the blade into the platform, a magic circle shone above the Ultimate Egg, gyrating slowly like the gears of a clock, the shining runic characters etched deeply into the edge. The circle grew larger and larger as it spun, then suddenly disappeared into the ceiling as the pillar of light around the egg pulsated.

“Y-YOU FOOL!!” Beldo screamed and unleashed a burst of pulsating black light throughout the entire floor.

But Guy only smiled, a slow, sad smile. He made no move to dodge, as he muttered, “Wreath… Koh… and my unborn second child… I love–”

And the light engulfed him.

When the light faded, all that was left of Guy was a pool of blood before the egg… and a pile of ash.

Beldo sank to his knees, shoulders heaving. Pain gripped his mind, refusing to let go. He hadn’t intended to kill Guy… but it was Guy’s fault he ended up that way. If only he hadn’t resisted, he would still be alive now…

A long, mournful howl drew his attention. There, by the pool of blood, were Guy’s two familiars.

The sneer was back on his face. He stumbled to his feet and approached the familiars. They turned sharply, then gave a cry and tried to escape, but a mere wave of his left hand stopped the blue dragon-like one in mid-flight, unable to fly away even as it struggled.

“For now,” Beldo said, “You shall be my right arm. If you must, blame your master.”

A burst of black light. The familiar gave a cry as the light engulfed it, as its shape changed. Its limbs disappeared, its body grew longer into the shape of a muscular right arm attached to Beldo’s right shoulder.

He stretched his new right arm, the clawed fingers clenching into a fist. The pain was gone.

Yes, this would do.

As Beldo lowered his arm, he gazed at the Ultimate Egg. The pillar of light was gone, replaced by a pyramid of light encasing the egg.

“A blood oath, huh?” he muttered. “A seal made with the blood of a monster tamer… well, then all I need is the blood of another monster tamer as strong as, or even stronger than Guy – one strong enough to reach this floor.” A chuckle. “Guy, you are dead and I live. I will just sit back and wait – that is the privilege of a survivor.”

And he laughed and laughed, his voice echoing throughout the Monster Tower.

 

* * *

 

Time passed. Beldo never left the fortieth floor, spending most of his days on magic training, waiting for the opportunity to break the seal around the Ultimate Egg to arise. It was a matter of time before his new right arm – that he had sent to Monsbaiya in its original blue dragon-like form – would return with a monster tamer strong enough to fulfil his goal.

The years passed without news, drawing a frustrated hiss from him every now and then… then, just as seven years had passed, Beldo felt the presence of his right arm in the Tower.

He sat up sharply, pausing for a moment to focus.

It was faint, but it was definitely the presence of his right arm. It had finally entered the Tower… perhaps with a monster tamer.

A grin spread across his face.

Soon. Soon he would be able to break that accursed Guy’s seal on the Ultimate Egg.

More time passed, turning into months. Like monster tamers making trips into the Tower, Beldo would sense his right arm every now and then, staying a few days before leaving. It reminded him of those days with Guy, when they had alternated between climbing the Tower and resting in the desert city of Monsbaiya…

Soon… soon.

Eventually, the presence of his right arm grew strong enough for him to pinpoint which floor it was on – the twenty-ninth floor. Which was interesting, considering the thirtieth floor was the maximum distance he could use his spells… and this would be his chance to meet the unfortunate monster tamer whom his right arm had chosen.

First he cast a warding spell on the entire thirtieth floor, to rid of any monster that might interrupt the important meeting, followed by a projection spell that allowed him project an image of him as though he was there.

And, when it was time… he could not believe his eyes.

There, standing before him, was Guy. With hair and eyes as fiery as the twilight sun.

No… not Guy. It was an adolescent boy that looked like him, but smaller, scrawnier, with eyes wide with surprise instead of the cheerful grin Beldo was used to.

The monster tamer his right arm had chosen… was Guy’s son? Beldo could not help but to laugh at the irony fate had brought him.

“I have been waiting, Koh…” His voice was hoarse from prolonged disuse. “Took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if I should remove my warding spell from this floor… just to see you squirm in fear of the monsters when you do arrive.”

Koh’s eyes narrowed, hand on the hilt of his sword. “Who are you? How do you know my name?”

“Ah, yes, perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Beldo, the most powerful monster tamer of all. You may not know me, but I knew your father very well.” His lips curled into a sinister smile. “You have certainly grown up well, like the son of Guy you are. You even have the same hateful look – one I’ve never been able to forget even after eight years.”

A pause. His eyes darkened, his voice dropped to a whisper. “Eight years ago, there was a light from the top of the Monster Tower before a thunderstorm that lasted days… did you meet my father then?”

His left hand slowly went to his right shoulder, the shoulder that throbbed. “How can I not remember? My right arm is throbbing, the arm that was once cut off by your father…” A chuckle. “That night I paid him back tenfold.”

Gasp. “Y-you–!”

He burst into laughter. “The very same look when Guy tried to stop me! Like father, like son. Well, if you wish to know more about your father that night”–he swung his left hand, the blue cape flaring–“then come to the top floor where I await!”

With another laugh, his projection spell ended in a burst of light. As he opened his eyes, the familiar sight of the fortieth floor before him, the grin remained on his face.

Soon… soon.

More time passed. Hours, turning into days. Beldo could hardly wait as he gazed at the Ultimate Egg, as he focused his senses on his right arm, tracking it and its master as they made their way towards his floor. He could almost taste it… the power of being the strongest warlock in the world.

Then, a few days later, footsteps. Unable to stop the wide smile on his face, he rose to his feet and turned to face his visitor.

“I have been waiting,” he said. “Took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if the golems had taken your life…”

Koh gritted his teeth, eyes narrowed. Clenching his fists, he cried, “I got here like you told me to! Now tell me about my dad!”

He burst into a laugh. “Fret not – I’ll tell you. In fact, you must be told, regardless. But first”–a sideways glance at his right arm–“you can stop acting now.”

The dragon-like familiar flinched. Its head lowered, it turned towards him as it inched towards him.

“Good work. You did well to train him and lead him thus far.”

“K-Kewne…?” Koh whispered.

Beldo sneered. The son chose the same name for the familiar his father did? “It’s no wonder you are surprised. You see”–a burst of black light–“ _this is my right arm_!”

The familiar screamed as it clutched at its chest, as flames burned from within. Black light surrounded it as its limbs disappeared, as its body grew longer and longer… into the shape of a muscular blue arm attached to Beldo’s right shoulder. He stretched the arm, clenched the clawed fingers into a fist, accustoming himself to the arm after its yearslong absence.

Koh’s eyes widened. “K-Kewne…”

Beldo almost burst into laughter at the look of horror on Koh’s face – the look Guy had never once shown him. Relishing in that look, he lowered his right arm and began, “Now, I said I will tell you all, and that is what I will do. Eight years ago your father and I headed to the top floor – this very floor where the Ultimate Egg rests.”

That night eight years ago. That fateful night Beldo and Guy had arrived at the fortieth floor and set their eyes on the Ultimate Egg for the first time. That night when Beldo had almost become the strongest dark warlock in the world… when Guy stopped him at the cost of his life.

Silence. A thick silence.

The look of horror had faded from Koh’s face; his eyes focused onto the crimson floor, deep in thought.

“…do you understand, Koh?” Beldo asked, hoping to see that look of horror once more.

“I see…” Koh’s voice was soft. “My dad sealed the Ultimate Egg to prevent you from getting it, and now you need my blood to unseal it…”

A chuckle. “Yes, that’s right.” He stretched his right arm forward, a sword materialising in front of him. “Koh, I apologise, but you must die.”

“Hold it!” an unfamiliar voice cried, belonging to a golden-haired adolescent boy about Koh’s age, dressed in a distasteful silk suit that the rich would wear. He stepped arrogantly forward, his large gryphon familiar growled.

“Who are you?” Beldo asked, then he caught sight of something familiar. “Hm? That blue bandanna around your arm… it reminds me of a certain ‘blue warrior’.” A chuckle at the memory. “Eight years ago on that fateful trip up the Tower, he was in the way so I eliminated him behind Guy’s back.”

The boy hissed. “So it was you… it was you who killed my master! You will PAY!”

“Hey!” Koh cried, stepping forward as well. “If there’s paying to do, I’m there!”

“Well, this is the first time we’ve agreed on something!”

Beldo laughed. “Well, if you feel confident…” His right hand gripped the handle of the sword floating in midair and held it in front of him. “Come at me!”

As if by a cue, both adolescent boys charged forward with rapid steps, the sharp sound of swords unsheathing cutting the air. The gryphon familiar shrieked as it rose into the air with a rush of wings, the air crackled with magic as the boys shouted simultaneously.

“For my master!”

“For my dad!”

Beldo willed his right arm to strike, a great horizontal swing with a burst of flames, the heat searing on the skin. The boys gasped as they drew back, arms raised to protect their face from the heat, then they charged with a cry once more.

The battle raged on. Rapid footsteps. The clash of swords. The rush of wings, the burst of flames, the air crackling with magic.

Beldo could not help but to laugh – he might have been a magician, but years of sparring with Guy in the past had taught him a few things about swords as well. When the boys leapt at him, swords poised to strike, it took a burst of magic from one hand to bring down one and a great vertical slash from the left to bring down another.

Koh drew back, clutching at his bleeding shoulder.

The golden-haired boy gritted his teeth as he pulled himself up, his leg smoking from the blast, but he didn’t back down. He gave another cry as he rushed forward, the gryphon flying alongside him.

Futile. All Beldo had to do was to raise his left hand, the hand shining with magic, and threw the spell forward – a rush of spinning magic blades that struck without a shred of mercy, even when blood splattered to the ground, when screams and shrieks rang through the air.

“Ghosh!” Koh cried, his eyes wide. “No!”

Silence. The other boy did not move from where he had fallen, and neither did his gryphon familiar.

Beldo laughed. “Now, you are alone… what will you do, now that you have no one to help you? Not your friend, not your familiar… not your father.”

Koh’s eyes widened with rage. “Y-YOU!”

More rapid footsteps. More clashes of swords. More bursts of fire magic. But this time Koh charged seemingly without care for the strikes he received, the burns that seared his arms. The more he attacked, the more he drew back with new wounds, the blood dripping onto the crimson floor. The blade in Beldo’s hand grew covered in blood, thirsting for more.

Beldo could almost taste victory, savour the feeling of being the strongest warlock in the world… and make everyone bow before him.

Then, silence. Koh stopped some distance away, head lowered.

“What’s wrong?” Beldo said. “Finally giving up?”

More silence.

“It’s no use…” Koh’s voice was soft, then he looked up and shouted, “Kewne, it just doesn’t feel right fighting without you by my side!”

No response.

He stepped forward, crimson eyes focused on Beldo’s right arm that still had the blue and yellow colours from its original shape. “Kewne! Come fight by my side once more! Our dream of reaching the top of the Tower isn’t complete until we’ve returned home safely to brag about it, isn’t it?! And I won’t return without you!”

Beldo chuckled. “It’s futile. Your familiar is now a part of me, it doesn’t have its own mind now!”

“Kewne! I know you’re in there! Come on! We’ll finish this fight and go home together!”

“Futile!” Gritting his teeth, he willed his right arm to grip the sword hilt tighter, to raise the sword towards the air. “This is the end, Koh. Pay for your father’s sins with your blood! DIE!!”

And the blade rushed towards Koh.

“NO!!” came a scream.

Beldo’s eyes widened, only to shut them against a burst of blue light.

Pain. Piercing pain. He screamed, clutching at his right shoulder as he fell to his knees. Just like that night eight years ago when Guy had cut off his right arm.

“Kewne!” Koh cried.

Chest heaving, Beldo slowly looked up. There, hovering above, was his right arm in its original blue dragon-like form, flapping its bat wings as it held the sword between its teeth, as its eyes glared at him. His heart blazed.

“Blasted familiar…” he growled, then willed his right arm to return to him. “You are now a part of me. Without me, you cannot survive!”

The familiar shivered, but continued to glare at him as it floated down to to Koh’s side. “This is my master; Koh is the greatest of monster tamers in both craft and heart! _Kyun_ , there’s no one else whose commands I can obey!”

“What?!”

It turned to face the monster tamer. “Master Koh, take this sword, it was once Master Guy’s! Let’s defeat Beldo together!”

Koh grinned as he grabbed the hilt of the sword. “Yeah! Let’s do this like how we always do, Kewne! We’ll return home, together!”

“Yes, Master Koh!”

Beldo growled, eyes burning as his body burst into magical flames. “Y-you! Do you think I’d let you–”

But his right arm didn’t listen, and neither did Koh. The latter rushed forward, rapid footsteps sounding in the air. The familiar flew by his side, hands burning with magic as it coated the sword with fire.

Beldo gave a cry as he shoved his left hand forward and unleashed a gigantic wave of flames. For a moment he grinned… then his eyes widened as both monster tamer and familiar burst through the flames.

Guy’s keepsake sword gleamed within the blood and flames, as though he was fighting along their side.

And, as the flames engulfed the entire fortieth floor, Beldo realised with a gasp that Guy’s son had bested him… just as Guy did.

 

* * *

 

A groan escaped Beldo as he blinked his eyes open, as his sight adjusted to the light of the torches, the tiled crimson floor reminding him he was still at the fortieth floor. His whole body ached, the stump of his right arm throbbing as though to remind him of that night eight years ago… but aside from a few bleeding cuts and burns, he didn’t seem to be in immediate danger.

It was then he heard soft voices – Koh and the familiar. He could hear none of their conversation, but just the voices alone were enough to remind him of their fight – of his defeat yet again.

Anger blazed in his heart as he rose to his feet. “You… should have finished you eight years ago, even if it meant leaving the Tower!”

Koh looked up sharply, eyes wide, then stumbled to his feet with one hand gripping the hilt of his sword. “Kewne, I’ll hold him off – take Ghosh and his familiar back to town!”

The familiar gasped. “ _Kyun!_ What about you, Master Koh?!”

“I’ll be fine, trust me!”

“B-but _kyun_ –”

A smile. “I promised we’d go home and brag about reaching the top of the Monster Tower, didn’t I? Trust me, I’ll be home in no time.”

A pause. “I… understand, Master Koh. But _kyun_ , you _must_ come back home safely!”

“Of course!”

Another pause, then the familiar cast a sideways glance at Beldo before rushing over to where the golden-haired adolescent boy and his familiar remained in a fallen, bloodied heap. Then, a flash of blue light – from a Wind Crystal that would return them to Monsbaiya – before they disappeared from sight.

Beldo sneered. He didn’t care about his former right arm – not anymore. Who would want a limb that didn’t obey? No, what stood before him was more important… and he would end this once and for all.

“Like father, like son…” His left hand burst into flames once more. “Once I finish you off, the Ultimate Egg will be mine, and I’ll be the strongest warlock in the world!”

Silence. Koh gazed at him, crimson eyes narrowed, but not with anger… what was it? Sadness? Pity? Beldo’s heart blazed once more – that was the very look Guy had always given him, one filled with fake concern!

“Beldo,” Koh began, his voice soft, “Do you know why my father stopped you from taking that egg?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Beldo snapped. “It’s because he wanted it!”

He shook his head. “No, that wasn’t it. You see, the Ultimate Egg comes with the ultimate trap… it will kill whoever approaching it. Your right arm was caught in it when you reached for the egg, and you would have lost your life if he didn’t cut it off.” He closed his eyes. “He sacrificed his life to remove the ultimate trap so that it wouldn’t hurt you… and he sealed it so that you’d come to your senses.”

His eyes widened. “No, you… you lie!”

A smile. “Did it sound like a lie? When I removed the seal, my father’s memories of that night came to me… all he wanted to do that night was to protect you. From both the trap and your own madness.”

“YOU LIE!” he roared. “Guy stole EVERYTHING from me! He stole everything from me so I’d have nothing! All I’d ever wanted was–”

Beldo stopped, eyes wide, unable to finish the sentence. What… was it that he truly wanted? For many years he had thought of nothing but to defeat Guy, to become the strongest warlock in the world… but that was not what he originally wanted.

No, he had only wanted to defeat Guy so that he would win Wreath’s heart… so that he could see her smile.

Why… why had he forgotten this for so many years? He couldn’t even remember when the last time he thought of her…

Yet he had only wanted to see her smile.

Koh closed his eyes. “My mother… Wreath once did something she regretted, yet she couldn’t forgive herself for it. That time when you duelled my father for her hand in marriage… she spiked your drink so you would lose.”

Beldo froze. It wasn’t Guy… but Wreath who poisoned him and costed him that duel? Gentle Wreath, who could never hurt anyone, who would always smile at others? Anger blazed in his heart as he slammed a fist into a nearby pillar, drawing blood.

“LIES!” he cried. “It couldn’t be her! It was Guy – it has to be!”

“No… it was her. She never would have hurt anyone, but…” A moment of hesitation. “She had already agreed to marry my father, and when you challenged him to a duel for her hand in marriage…”

Silence. The anger continued to blaze in Beldo’s heart… then ebbed to give way to quiet sadness. He closed his eyes, a bitter chuckle escaping his lips.

He should have known. Wreath had always smiled at him, spoke gently to him… but her eyes had always lit up at the sight of Guy, her hand always reaching for his.

It was always Guy. It was always Guy whom everyone likes, whom everyone was drawn to like moths to a light.

Beldo shook his head. “Why… why didn’t Guy ever say anything? He must know I thought he poisoned me…”

A pause. “My father… didn’t want to taint your memory of her. He wanted you to remember her gentleness, her kindness… the reason you fell in love with her.”

Beldo’s eyes closed as the memories flooded his mind.

Wreath, with beautiful hair and eyes as clear as afternoon sky. From the very first time he had laid his eyes on her, his heart soared to the moon and back whenever she smiled at him. He was willing to do anything… if only for her beautiful smile.

When… did he stop thinking of her? When did he stop thinking of making her happy and smiling? When did he start taking her gentle love for granted… and thinking of Guy as an obstacle to be eliminated?

He had hurt her so much. Countless times. He had only wanted to see her smile, yet he had done nothing but cause her pain. It was him who forced her to hurt others by putting poison in his drink. It was him who killed Guy… who took her beloved husband away from her. And he was about to hurt her again, by taking her son away from her…

Suddenly, Beldo realised Koh was still. The latter’s eyes were closed as he lay on the floor, seemingly sleeping, but his face was deathly pale, his body limp. His chest barely rose with every breath. Beneath him, a pool of blood had already spread, as though to sap the life of its owner.

Beldo’s heart stirred.

This was his chance. His chance to fulfil his goal for the past eight years, to defeat the monster tamer strong enough to remove Guy’s seal, to absorb the creature born from the Ultimate Egg into himself, to take over the world…

…and yet, he felt nothing but emptiness.

Emptiness.

He could not help but to laugh. To laugh and laugh at his futility.

All he had ever wanted was for Wreath to be happy, to go on smiling. He would have wanted to be the one at her side… but that was impossible, now that he had torn her husband away from her… and soon, her son.

All he had left now was nothing… and it was all from his own doing.

He could not help but to laugh. To laugh and laugh at his futility.

Silence.

…no. He still had time, a chance for redemption. The boy was barely breathing, but he still was.

Kneeling beside him, Beldo brought a hand over Koh’s deathly pale face as they begin to shine with the white light of a spell. He had spent many years learning dark magic, trained in nothing but spells that could hurt others just so he could defeat Guy, with one exception – the only white magic spell he had ever learned, a spell that would give life… at the cost of the caster’s.

He chuckled at the irony – it was him who had taken Guy’s life… yet it seemed fitting that he would sacrifice his to save Guy’s son.

Beldo had never liked Guy, even from the time they had first met as children at the orphanage. There was a time he was filled with a hatred for Guy… but, looking back, that had never been true. Rather than a hatred for Guy… it was a hatred for himself.

He had hated himself for being weak, even as a child. He had hated himself for being weak enough to be bullied, rather than hating Guy for always protecting him. He had hated himself for hiding in the darkness, yet he had blamed Guy who shone like the light. He had blamed Guy for taking Wreath away from him… but Wreath herself chose to be with the light. Guy, who shone like the light. Not Beldo, who continuted to stay in the darkness, even becoming one of the dreaded dark magicians.

But, no more. These hands accustomed to dark magic… if he could use these hands for white magic to save Guy and Wreath’s son, he could make up for what he had done.

As the white light intensified and surrounded him, he closed his eyes. A quiet smile formed on his face for the first time in years.

He muttered a final goodbye to Wreath… and prepared to greet Guy in the other world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this one-shot only took an entire year to write! Like Kewne’s story, I got stuck countless times writing this because I couldn’t quite get Beldo’s story. But I finally got it done, and hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> And I’ll admit; I stole the general idea of “Beldo’s hatred for Guy because he loved Wreath and Wreath poisoned Beldo during the duel” from an anime I watched many years ago. Bonus points if you could guess what it was. xD


	14. Wreath, Reprise

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Wreath, Reprise**

Written by Estrelita Farr

 

The necklace broke. The pendant fell to the floor with a loud clink.

Wreath inhaled sharply. Her eyes wide, the cold weight of dread pressed onto her heart. It took a moment for her mind to realise what happened.

Her pendant. Lying on the floor, its necklace broken. Still and silent, melancholy.

Just like… just like eight years ago. Just like _that_ day.

The memory rushed into her mind. Of Guy. Of his strong crimson eyes, his confident squared shoulders, his crimson hair that seemed to glow. His final smile as he turned to leave, striding purposefully towards the Monster Tower. Of her broken necklace, the pendant fallen onto her lap. Of her waiting and waiting… and he never returned.

Only his monster familiar did, the collar covered in blood.

It had already been eight full years since then. Just last year, their adolescent son Koh had started following in Guy’s footsteps to become the greatest monster tamer in town, constantly venturing into the fabled Monster Tower for treasures beyond imagination, now earning so much that their prior years of poverty seemed like a dream.

And now, as she stared at the pendant on the floor, its necklace broken… her heart raced.

The memory rushed into her mind. Of Koh. Of his strong crimson eyes, his confident squared shoulders, his crimson hair that seemed to glow. His wide grin as he turned to leave, striding purposefully towards the Monster Tower.

Fear washed over Wreath’s heart. Cold, heavy. Trembling, she tried to shake it away.

No. _No._ This wasn’t a repeat of that time. What happened to Guy wouldn’t happen to Koh. Her necklace broke because she had been ignoring that crack for a while, not because it was warning her…

…or was it?

“Mama?” a soft voice called.

Wreath jumped. She turned around to see her small daughter, who looked up at her with quizzing eyes.

“Mama, what’s wrong?”

She smiled and placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Nothing, Weedy dear. It’s nothing.”

Thunder rumbled in the sky, drawing her eyes to the window. The sunny midday sky was no longer there; only the dark, dreary afternoon sky remained. Picking the pendant up from the floor, her eyes gazed directly forward.

The Monster Tower. Looming over the darkened desert city of Monsbaiya.

She closed her eyes and clutched the pendant close to her chest.

_Please be careful, Koh…_

Suddenly, a bright light shot across the town. Birds from the nearby trees took to the sky in mad twittering.

Wreath gasped. Her daughter screamed. Eyes blinded, they held on tightly to each other, as though expecting the ground to collapse beneath them.

A moment passed. Another moment passed.

Wreath’s heart calmed. As her eyes adjusted, the first thing she saw was Weedy’s teary face, eyes tightly shut.

Another flash of light. As she looked up, she saw what it was.

The Monster Tower. Its top was shining brightly, a pillar of light leading upwards like the stairway to heaven. A gigantic magic circle shone, gyrating slowly like the gears of a gigantic clock, the shining runic characters etched deeply into the edge. The circle suddenly shattered into a million pieces like a broken mirror… then faded away as though it was never there.

Wreath’s heart froze. Her eyes widened.

This was just like… just like eight years ago. Just like _that day_.

The memories rushed into her mind. Of Guy. Of Koh. Of their strong crimson eyes, their confident squared shoulders, their crimson hair that seemed to glow. Guy’s smile, Koh’s grin as they turned to leave, striding purposefully towards the Monster Tower.

Wreath trembled.

Was that… was that what her broken necklace meant…?

No. _No_. She refused to believe it.

Her eyes stung, but she blinked the tears away. Her heart felt as though it had frozen, but her hand wrapped protectively around her daughter, the other clutching the pendant to her chest.

Time seemed to slow down. One second felt like one minute, one minute felt like one hour. Dark clouds continued to shroud the sky, leaving Monsbaiya in darkness, then something fell lightly on the roof of the house. And another. And another. Then, a whole shower of them. A cool wind weaved in through the window.

Weedy’s eyes widened, then a grin broke across her face. “Wow! Mama, look! _Water_! A water shower!”

Wreath chuckled. “It’s called rain. It rains quite often in other towns, but here in Monsbaiya, it only happens every few years.”

“Wow, really? When was the last time it rained? Before I was born?”

“Yes, dear. The last time it rained was–”

Then Wreath froze.

The last time it rained… was eight years ago. The day Guy’s familiar returned without him.

The sight of Koh leaving for the Tower rushed into Wreath’s mind. And now she stared at the pendant in her hand, the necklace broken.

Dark… foreboding. Just like eight years ago.

_BANG!_

Both Wreath and Weedy jumped.

Another bang on the front door. And another.

“Brother!” Weedy cried, running forward. “Brother’s come home!”

Wreath hesitated, her heart banging against her chest.

“K-Koh?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Weedy threw the door open with a wide smile on her face… which quickly disappeared.

There, dripping wet at the door was a blue-and-yellow dragon. About the size of a large dog, breathing heavily as he struggled under the weight of a bleeding adolescent boy and an unconscious gryphon.

Wreath froze. “K-Koh…?”

Her wide eyes continued to stare at the boy, her mind numb… then she realised he had golden hair, not Koh’s wild crimson hair. Not her son, but his rival Ghosh. Covered in blood, with deep gashes all over his body.

“Ghosh!” she cried, rushing to the boy’s side. “Kewne, put them on the couch and get the doctor, _quickly_! Weedy, bring me a basin of hot water!”

Chaos. A mad scramble for hot water, a panicked rush to fetch the doctor. Wreath worked quickly, pressing onto Ghosh’s wounds with a cloth to keep them from flowing freely… but the question burned in her mind.

What… happened to her son? What happened to Koh?

The memory rushed into her mind. Of Guy’s monster familiar standing in the rain, with a blood-stained collar… and Guy nowhere to be found.

Was this… really a repeat of that day?

Her sight darkened, her head light, but she forced herself to focus on the bleeding boy before her. She forced her mind back to the present, forced her heart to hold onto the faint hope that her son would return.

The doctor came running, soaking wet, and immediately set to work. Kewne the dragon familiar came crawling in, shoulders heaving, and sat down heavily on the floor. Wreath gazed at Kewne, the question burning in her mind… but the words stuck in her throat. Grabbing hold of her heart as though refusing to let go.

Kewne looked up at her and gave a tired smile. “Please don’t worry about Master Koh, _kyun_ , he reached the top floor! So he’ll… he’ll be back!”

Weedy gave a shriek and started jumping, clapping her hands. “Brother! Brother’s going to come back!”

Wreath just stood there, her mind numb as she stared at the dragon. Then the realisation hit her.

Her son… her son was going to return. The foreboding darkness had just been her imagination, the omen of her broken necklace had all been just her imagination.

But then why… why was that heavy weight still on her heart?

Rain. Falling and falling. Days passed, and still the rain continued to fall. While many townspeople rejoiced, some thought it was a bewitched rain, a cursed rain conjured up by the Monster Tower. As Wreath waited and waited, eyes focused onto the distant shadow of the Tower, she thought that perhaps the rain was really bewitched, taking away her husband and now possibly her son…

But this time, she wasn’t alone in her wait.

The living room that was once deathly silence was now filled with chatter, with laughter, with each person telling stories of meeting Koh. Nico, his childhood friend. Selfi, his rival’s sister. Fur, the Life Enrichment Store owner. Patty, the restaurant owner’s daughter and waitress. Mia, the library girl. Okami, the bar owner. Vivian, the theatre dancer. Cherrl, the hospital nurse. The theatre manager. The temple monk. The rival treasure hunters. The owners of the weapon store, the gym, the library, the swimming pool, the racing track, the entertainment centre, the windmills. Even his rival Ghosh, who had barely woken up covered in bandages, insisted on staying, albeit loudly complaining.

The people of Monsbaiya, whose hearts have been touched by Koh. Remembering his father’s disappearance from eight years ago, they all came here to wait for Koh’s return.

Warm. Their thoughtfulness felt warm in Wreath’s heart… but it wasn’t enough to push away the dark foreboding feeling, the cold déjà vu. They continued to plague her heart, like a thick dark haze.

But… why? Didn’t Kewne say Koh would return? He was never one to lie, but it had already been four days, four entire days since Kewne returned with Ghosh and his gryphon familiar, covered in blood…

The memory rushed into her mind. Of Guy’s monster familiar standing in the rain, with a blood-stained collar… and Guy nowhere to be found.

Was this… really a repeat of that day?

_BANG_!

Everyone jumped.

Another bang on the front door. And another.

All eyes turned towards the door. Silence hung on the air, thick, suffocating. It took a moment or two before the person nearest to the door gingerly pulled it open.

_Flash._ Then thunder roared.

Wreath gasped. Her eyes widened.

Guy. With strong crimson eyes, with confident squared shoulders, with crimson hair that seemed to glow. With a gentle smile across his face, directed only at her. Just as she remembered.

Beside him was Koh. With strong crimson eyes. With confident squared shoulders. With crimson hair that seemed to glow. Just like his father.

Wreath’s mouth opened, but the words stuck in her throat. Her eyes stung, her heart felt as though it was about to burst.

Her husband and son had returned home safely. Together. To her.

She blinked.

No, it wasn’t Guy and Koh… it was just Koh. It was just him alone.

Wreath’s breath stuck in her throat. A moment passed. Another moment passed. She waited for the pain to come, the stabbing pain from remembering that Guy was gone… but there was none.

Koh strode up to her and, with a smile just like his father’s, he looked up at her. “I’m home, Mum.”

Wreath’s eyes stung, the tears welling up in her eyes. Her heart felt strangely light, lighter than it had been in years.

All these years her heart had refused to accept that Guy was gone, clinging onto the hope that he was still alive… and now, as she gazed at her adolescent son, it felt as though Guy had finally returned home with him. As though his disappearance eight years ago was just a dream.

Her heart had finally settled. Filled with a sense of peace that had never been there.

With a smile, a gentle smile, she pulled Koh into a tight embrace. “Welcome home, Koh.”

Suddenly, as though a valve had been released, the room exploded into a cheer. Kewne gave a high cry and rushed to Koh. Many others followed suit, either laughing or crying, and suddenly many others were dancing.

Outside, the rain eventually stopped. The dark clouds parted, the warm sunrays shining through, revealing the vast azure sky… the colour of dreams.

And there, on the windowsill the pendant lay, its necklace mended, seemingly smiling to itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I once mentioned in an earlier author’s note that I like short stories with a matching beginning and ending? You probably realised it by now; I also like a story that are a bit of a repeat of an earlier one but provides closure, like Wreath in this case! It feels touching, like everyone is finally happy in the end, albeit bittersweet. :D
> 
> This isn’t quite the end yet, though; there’s still just one more (super) short story after this, the epilogue! Although the rest of the stories can be read in any order, the epilogue requires you to read at least the two Wreath chapters and a few others first, so please do so before you read the epilogue!


	15. Epilogue

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Epilogue**

Written by Estrelita Farr

 

The house was dark. Quiet. Only the soft breathing of its slumbering residents could be heard, and occasionally a snore.

Slowly, softly, a light appeared around the sleeping Koh. Quietly, gently, it rose and floated away from him, forming the silhouette of a man.

Then his image started to form. First the strong crimson eyes, then the confident squared shoulders. Then the crimson hair that seemed to glow. A smile formed on his face as he gazed down at Koh, a gentle smile.

“Looks like you no longer need my help, my boy.” His voice was quiet. With a note of finality.

With that, he turned and strode away. Through the wall, across the hall. The crimson eyes then turned, focusing on the slumbering woman and girl in the next room – the wife he had left behind, the daughter he had never met. He leaned over and gave them a kiss on their foreheads.

Further down the hall, in the monster den, he stroked the head of a small blue dragon – once his familiar, now his son’s. “Thank you, Kewne,” he whispered, “Thank you for protecting him all these years.”

The dragon stirred ever so slightly, but did not wake up.

A soft smile, a gentle smile. The final smile before he turned and strode away, away from the house. Then, as the moonlight shone onto him, he faded away and left no sign of the man who was once there.

Guy was ready to move on at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that’s the end of the whole novelisation collection! Man, I can’t believe it took me seven whole years to get here! 
> 
> Short and sweet chapter, isn’t it? At first I thought of leaving this in Wreath, Reprise since such a short chapter is usually unthinkable for me (hey, you’re reading the notes of an author who writes 20-page chapters!), but then I realised it’s not really part of Wreath’s chapter. Guy has his own story too, and it seems more appropriate like this. :D
> 
> And now, the OCD editor in me is saying, “How can you have an epilogue and not a prologue?!” But eh, I’m just gonna knock her unconscious. xD


	16. Afterword

**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**

**Afterword**

 

**Author’s Musings:**

FINALLY! I thought this story would never end! It’s been such a long time since I started it… AND NOW IT’S COMPLETE!!

I’ve never felt so happy to finish a project. :D

For my writing music, I used a few songs from the PSX version of Azure Dreams (“Town 1”, “Pub”, etc) specific for certain scenes, but I wrote the majority (like, 95% kind of majority!) of this novelisation collection with the song “Bonded by Claire” from Threads of Fate (or Dewprism) and “Scarlet” from Narcissu. Those are touching touching soundtracks, well suited for the scenes. :D

 

* * *

 

**Why choose Azure Dreams for a novelisation? Why not other games?**

Usually when I took a break from writing, I played games and / or read some Japanese manga (comics). After a while I’d usually miss writing and start / continue a writing project!

So there was this period of time I spent mostly reading slice-of-life genre manga, those emotionally touching ones with an episodic nature, where each chapter is like a short story with a few recurring characters. One of it was Bartender, where each bar customer resolves their emotional troubles or comes to a realisation with the help of one bartender. Another was Pet Shop of Horrors and its sequel, how each ‘pet’, which certain customers will see as humans, helps to resolve the customers’ emotional troubles… or makes them end badly. There were more, such as Natsume Yuujinchou (a supernatural story that touches on bonds and friendships) and Mushishi (another supernatural story, this one is more on the different supernatural “bugs” and how each person’s emotional troubles relate to them). :D

Then, I had this bright idea! Similar to these manga, I wanted to write a short story collection where each chapter is in a different character’s point of view with at least one recurring character. An emotionally touching story where each POV character has a realisation moment and changes for the better. It was easy to settle on Azure Dreams because it has several characters with their own stories and is basic enough to allow for creative expansion, plus I loved the game so it was a good excuse to play it again. xP

Sadly, although it’s a short novelisation, it posed more problems than I thought it would. T_T

 

* * *

 

**Why the long gap between** _**Alundra: Shadow in the Dreamscape** _ **(2011) and** _**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales** _ **(2014 – 201** **8** **)? What happened in between?**

It’s going to be a looooong story, so if you don’t really want to read this, just skip over to the next section. xP

When I finished _Alundra: Shadow in the Dreamscape_ in late 2011, I mentioned in its afterword I was planning to write a Legend of Legaia novelisation. It actually went well for a few chapters, but then it got kind of stuck. As I re-read it again, there was just something about it that didn’t seem quite right… something about the protagonist’s personality, since I just can’t seem to identify with him well, and how I can’t seem to get into the flow of the story. :(

So I put the Legend of Legaia novelisation aside for a while. Then I felt like writing a short story collection (fuelled by manga, as mentioned above xP) and decided, why not? At first, this Azure Dreams novelisation revived my writing ability. Wreath’s story – the first one – flowed easily, full of emotional impact, and it made me feel proud and optimistic about the other stories in the collection!

Then, somehow… I couldn’t write Nico’s story, the second one.

I couldn’t figure out why for a while. Re-reading Wreath’s story would revive my writing ability, but the moment I started Nico’s story, I would suddenly lose it. Then I realised and thought, “Darn, I think Wreath’s story is too strong a start. It overshadowed the rest.”

But I couldn’t fix it. By that time (a few months later), Wreath’s story was already as finished and compact as it could get, and I couldn’t tweak it to be less emotionally strong, yet I couldn’t write Nico’s story. I tried switching to other characters’ stories in the collection, yet even these had gotten stuck.

So I dropped it for a while, thinking I had to let my writing side rest for a bit. A few months of gaming and manga-reading later, I picked it up again… only to find the same thing happening. Dropped it for another few months and picked it up again – same thing!

This repeated for two years. Every few months I would repeat the same cycle of picking up the Azure Dreams novelisation, dropping it, then gaming and reading manga. In between each cycle, I started a few writing projects, hoping to find one that would just go “CLICK!” and fuel my writing ability. I did write quite a bit across several projects, so it’s not like I lost my writing ability totally. :)

And then, end 2013 was the decisive turning point! Up until the last day of October, I was in a gaming mood and didn’t really feel like writing; I almost dropped out of NaNoWriMo 2013. But I still couldn’t let go of the Azure Dreams novelisation until now, especially after re-reading the Bartender, Pet Shop of Horrors and Natsume Yuujinchou, and I thought I’d regret it if I just dropped out… then I made up my mind – “I WILL FINISH AZURE DREAMS DURING THIS NANOWRIMO!!” But for that, I had to make a few changes to the way I was handling it before… lest I find myself in another disappointing writing slump. After all, NaNoWriMo is the time to just write and write and write and toss my inner editor into the closet while I’m at it!

First, I needed to pretend I never wrote Wreath’s story, at least until after NaNoWriMo 2013. After all, that one-shot was the one that made me unable to write the next one, however well it was written. I also needed to pretend I never wrote the other chapters, as though I was starting afresh with a blank state.

Second, rather than thinking of all the one-shots as one collection of stories, I needed to think of them as completely independent stories. Thinking of them as linked stories would make me think of Wreath’s story, and it wouldn’t do to get stuck again!

Third, I needed to forget whatever short story tips I read on the internet for the last three years! While I was in the writing slump, I’d scour the internet for any writing tips – any at all – in hopes of helping my Azure Dreams novelisation. However, with short stories, they all said the same thing – start as close as possible to the end. But I found that wasn’t going to work properly in this Azure Dreams collection since the build-up was important for the emotional impact, and skipping that build up made it difficult to write.

Fourth, I needed to remember why I felt so compelled to write such as story in the first place. And so, I re-read the Bartender, Pet Shop of Horrors and Natsume Yuujinchou manga yet again. xP

With these four points, I plunged into NaNoWriMo 2013… AND COMPLETED EIGHT OUT OF FOURTEEN COLLECTION. The one unfinished story that plagued me for three years… A NANOWRIMO WINNER!

It felt as though a great weight had lifted off my shoulders. Suddenly I didn’t feel like an inadequate writer anymore!

Though of course, as you can see, it was only in 2018 that I completed the story. I had started posting my Azure Dreams novelisation in 2014, trusting that I’d finish it by the time I reach the problematic chapter… but it was only in 2018 that I truly completed the whole novelisation. Even though it was a NaNoWriMo 2013 winner, I still had a lot of problems writing it from 2014 to 2018 – it was difficult for me to get used to each character and go into their mind to understand their PoV in each story. I still got stuck pretty often, especially with the chapters that I left for later (like Patty’s and Mia’s). The story itself wasn’t the cause of my writing slump – it was actually my inability as a writer to handle my latest form of writers’ block. T_T

Though at least, in the end, these six years of not really posting anything wasn’t really wasted. The numerous (though unfinished) projects I started showed that I could actually still write! I did learn a few things about my writing ability too:

It’s easier for me to write when it’s one point of view (PoV) as opposed to multiple since I take a while (and I mean _quite_ a while, and quite a few retries!) to get used to a character. Why, even in my Alundra novelisation, it was around halfway through that I finally _really_ got Alundra’s character! Even though I was the one who decided his personality and everything. xD

  * Hey, I could actually write a one-shot collection of protagonist-vs-self centric stories, the type of manga I’ve always loved to read!
  * A majority of my writers’ block happens when there’s something wrong with the scene, like the direction the dialogue is going or maybe the build up wasn’t enough, and fixing that something eases the writing flow. :)
  * My forte is in character relations and development! I love writing scenes where each character develops affinity to each other, and where they grow stronger and overcome their inner turmoil. :D
  * On the other hand, my weakness is in battle scenes! I can’t help but to wonder if the scenes go well or not, and I have problems planning how the characters move and attack… that’s probably why I’m not so into strategy games. :(



Isn’t this what makes us better writers – learning more about ourselves and changing for the better? :D

There you have it, the long story of my seven-year plight. Come to think of it, this afterword is actually long enough to pass as a short story, and it actually fits _Azure Dream: Monsbaiyan Tales_ ’ theme of a sudden realisation and change for the better. xP

 

* * *

 

**What are the challenges of writing** _**Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales**_ **?**

Challenges? CHALLENGES?! _Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales_ is THE challenge!

But I’ve already said that in the last section, haven’t I? xP

When it comes to actually writing this story, though, there definitely are several challenges:

  * While Azure Dreams’ dialogue allowed plenty of space for creative expansions, the story itself was pretty simple and… well, simply don’t make sense in some cases. Imagine; you start eating every day at the local family restaurant until the waitress warms to you. One day, you head to there when it happens to be closed, declare yourself terribly hungry, and she offers to cook for you. The next day, your rival catches wind of this secret meal and asks the waitress to cook for him, but she rebuffs him. Immediately after, she realises she loves you. The end. A really “…” moment, isn’t it? For quite a few of the chapters, I had to crack my head for quite some time to expand the story. x_x
  * Some of the PoV characters aren’t very likeable, actually… like Mia, for example. I mean, who would like someone who stalks them? Especially after reading articles on what goes in a stalker’s mind…
  * It _is_ my first time writing a short story collection, after all, and one that is focused on character’s emotions more than the goals, a protagonist-vs-self story. I’m used to writing a continuous novel with a protagonist-vs-antagonist RPG-style plot, so this is quite different for me… plus I couldn’t find a published short story collection that I liked (tried reading Cloud Atlas and a few others, but just couldn’t get into them), so I had nothing to refer to except the manga I love. x_x
  * I honestly can’t write a story with a different PoV every chapter! It’s way easier to me to stick with one or two (maybe even three) protagonists and roll with them from beginning to end. I’m the type to get really attached to one protagonist after all, even when I play video games. xD
  * It’s the first time I needed so many synonyms for the colour red! At first I wrote every one-shot with crimson eyes and hair for Koh’s description, but my best buddy pointed out that it’s becoming quite repetitive, so I did quite a bit of research on different types of red colour – rose, ruby, vermillion, scarlet, carmine, rufous, cerise, cherry, strawberry – and I learned a lot of new words, too. xP



But in the end, I’m happy with how _Azure Dreams: Monsbaiyan Tales_ came out! It also shows I could write something different from a RPG novelisation. :D

 

* * *

 

**Will there be other novelisations in future?**

The short answer is: yes!

The long answer is: yes, though this time I won’t specify what I’m writing next; that’s what I did in the afterword for _Alundra: Shadow in the Dreamscape_ (“A Legend of Legaia novelisation is next!”) but that flopped and there isn’t a Legaia novelisation until now. x_x

Still, here are at least some ideas of what _might_ be coming up next!

  * **Legend of Legaia short story?** Two problems I realised while writing this novelisation (hey, I did get to Chapter Ten, despite my difficulties!) were my choice of the protagonist’s personality and the flow of the main storyline. The former is easily fixed, since I’d eventually get in tune with the characters, but the latter? While I like the game, it feels like the protagonists are just waltzing everywhere and undoing the antagonists’ work, and the antagonists aren’t exactly going out seeking and stopping the protagonists… it was hard to keep the drive going. So I thought, a full novelisation isn’t exactly doable in my case, but maybe a short story or two may be better? Who knows. :)
  * **Growlanser V novelisation?** This game’s soundtrack is great and so is the premise of the story! But since I wrote five chapters during a writing slump, the writing isn’t exactly fantastic and I might even have to rewrite the whole thing. Hopefully one day I’ll kickstart this project again. :D
  * **Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney novelisation?** I love this game! I discovered it a few years ago and went straight into obsessive fangirl mode, to the point I used that obsession to fuel my writing and got ten chapters written! At least, until it burst like a balloon a few months later. Then I realised since the dialogue is what makes the game, this will be more of an “Ace Attorney in novel format” rather than a novelisation, since I’d only really be writing the narration. So, as much as I like the story, it’ll be on a lower priority list compared to other in-progress projects, especially when there’s an anime out. x_x
  * **Sword of Mana novelisation?** I’m not sure about this; even though it was NaNoWriMo 2012 winner, there was a lot of blanks that I left… most of it battle scenes. It’d take a lot of work before it’s post-worthy!
  * **Wild Arms / Wild Arms Alter Code: F novelisation!** Now _this_ is a promising project! Throughout 2014 to 2017, I became a NaNoWriMo rebel and chose to continue writing this novelisation instead of starting a new project, and I’ve already gotten the bulk of it done! I just have a few blanks to fill out (mostly battle scenes yet again, haha) and rewrite a few scenes I think don’t really work. Fingers crossed!



Hopefully I’ll have something new posted in 2019. :D

 

* * *

 

**Special thanks to all readers and reviewers out there!**

Without you awesome people, I wouldn't have finished this. :D

Thanks for your support, everyone! And a Merry Christmas 2019 to you!


End file.
